The Criminal
by Yakurenazea
Summary: What would happen if Naruto didn't have Kakashi as his sensei? What if he had an SS-ranked criminal as his sensei? Action/Adventure/Romance/Humor/Other Things NaruHina OCHaku NejiTen InoChou ShikaTem KakaKure TsuJir ShizuIru SasuSaku, few LMNS Later in
1. Getting Caught: The Prologue

**Yakurenazea: Hello! Back with my second story! Now, this story part, is simply a prologue, and is nothing more then to show you the beginning of this story**

**Naruto: We get the point! Hurry this chapter up so we can get to ME!**

**Yaku: Then shut up, and we'll get there faster! I do not own Naruto. Naruto is owned my Masashi Kishimoto. However, if I did own Naruto, I'd be RICH!!**

**Naruto: Your names not Rich, your names-**

**Yaku: SHUT UP!**

* * *

"Dammit! I'm screwed!" a mysterious man who looked not a day over 12 yelled as he leapt from tree to tree in a forest. It was night time, and no one was around to even see him. Except for the 10 or so ANBU chasing him.

"You better give up Kazuki! You will not escape us again!" a man in an eagle ANBU mask yelled. The man now identified as Kazuki flipped the man off as he continued to run.

'_Man, I'm NOT getting out of this alive with all these ANBU chasing me. Better shorten their numbers a bit'_ Kazuki thought to himself before turning around and going through a chain of seals. **"Raiton: Raikyuu no Jutsu!" **he shouted as a lightning ball formed in his hands and he threw it towards the ANBU.

"Your petty attacks wont stop us!" the man in the sheep ANBU mask yelled as they all dodged the ball with ease. But then, Kazuki seemed to smirk at them.

"Then try avoiding THIS!" Kazuki yelled as the lightning ball exploded in thin air, sending most of the ANBU flying. Now only 2 ANBU were chasing him. The one in the eagle mask, and the one in the sheep mask. The one in the eagle mask instantly placed his fingers at his ear, contacting people on the CBU universe.

"This is eagle, requesting back-up in the pursuit of one Kazuki Santōryū. 8 of my men were blown away by his power. **(pun intended) **He is heading for the leaf village." Eagle said over the CBU.

"Roger, this is bear answering your call for back up. I'm on my way with 7 of my men to restrict the target." Bear said in response. But with Kazuki's hearing, he heard every word.

'_Seven more ANBU?! I can't handle that! Dammit! At this rate I'll be caught in no time! Maybe I should call Greed in'_

"Don't think of calling your little buddy Andrew into this, he was caught an hour ago by our ANBU.

'_SHIT! Can they read my mind?! Mother Fuckers!' _Kazuki yelled in his mind, pissed that Greed would get himself caught like that.

"**Don't worry cub. We'll get through this. Even if I somewhat want you to get caught." **An unknown being said to Kazuki

'_Why would you want me to get caught?' _Kazuki had replied.

"**Well, I liked it better when you were good-old nice Kazuki. Not I'm-a-criminal-and-if-you-try-to-hurt-me-I'll-fuck-you-up Kazuki." **The being snapped back.

'_Well my dad opened my eye's to the world. He helped me!' _Kazuki shouted.

"**You took your father's words the wrong way! He never intended you to be like this!" **The unknown being shouted back.

'_That's a load of bullfuck! I don't need to take this shit from you! I'm cutting the link off for a while.' _Kazuki said to the being.

"**NO KAZUKI! DO-" **The being started to say, but was cut off from the link before it could finish. Kazuki now had time to think on his own.

_'What am I going to do? What AM I going to do?! I don't have much chakra left, and using HIS chakra will only have the whole leaf village after me! *sigh* I guess I have no choice. I have to give myself up.' _Kazuki thought before he stopped hard on a branch. The 2 ANBU, acting fast, appeared next to Kazuki and slammed chakra cuffs on him, draining him of his chakra. Then, the sheep ANBU used his lightning chakra element to try to shock Kazuki enough to knock him out. He threw 1000 volts into his body, but Kazuki seemed unfazed.

"That tickled ya little shit." Kazuki stated a little calmly. The ANBU was pissed at this, and charged 10000 volts through Kazuki's body, in which Kazuki started to cringe.

"My father *pant* could do better *pant* than that!" Kazuki stated, insulting the sheep ANBU. The sheep ANBU then struck Kazuki with 100000 volts through his neck, in which Kazuki reacted violently. He screamed in pain as the ANBU didn't let go for 30 seconds, in which, after he let go, Kazuki started to tumble to the ground. The sheep ANBU had hit his part of the brain that controls sleep, so Kazuki was starting to drift off. The ANBU dropped down, and had met Kazuki's gaze.

"When *pant* I *pant* wake up *pant* I'll *pant* kill you! Kazuki managed to get out before his eyes were now shut. The last thing he heard before he went to sleep was sheep's voice saying

"Sweet-fucking dreams Kazuki. Sweet-fucking dreams!"

**

* * *

**

Yaku: And that's the end of the Prologue! After the prologue comes a Three Year Time Skip.

**Naruto: And then I Come in! Sweet!**

**Yaku: Yea, your not going to be the little pussy you were in the anime now are you?**

**Naruto: Hell no!**

**Yaku: Good! Thanks for reading! Now just click the Button below us that says "Write a Review" or whatever and Subscribe as well! I need your reviews! I FEED OFF OF THEM!!!**

**Naruto: He's a review vampire. He's scary.**

**Yaku: SHUT UP! Or so Help me god I'll get Hellsing over here… Which I do not own either. Basically I own nothing in this story except for Kazuki. Now. READ AND REVIEW! THE SOONER YOU DO, THE SOONER I UPDATE!**


	2. Time Skip! The Team!

**Naruto: Finally I come in! It's time to kick some ass!**

**Yaku: Too bad you don't get strong yet!**

**Naruto: Damn**

**Yaku: Anyway, I do not own anything in this story except for Kazuki, Greed A.K.A Andrew, and anything else that I say in future references. **

**Naruto: READ AND REVIEW!!!**

"Human Speech"

'_Human Thought'_

"**Demon/Boss Speech"**

'_**Demon/Boss Thought'**_

* * *

Konoha. A peaceful place. A place in which anything can happen. The most beautiful place: The Hokage Monument. The place that honors the Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime, and Yondaime Hokage's. Another great place, being the Higurashi Weapon shop, where Tenten Higurashi helps her parent's establish the place, make weapons, and sell them. The Yamanaka Flower shop is another great place. Ino, her mother, and her father grow, and sell the most beautiful flowers in all of Konoha. Then, there are the clans. The Nara, Uchiha, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Akimichi, Yamanaka, and Namikaze clans were the most successful. The Nara for their shadows, the Uchiha for their Sharingan, the Hyuuga for their Byakugan, the Inuzuka for their mastery with dogs, the Aburame for their ability to control bugs, the Akimichi for their ability to use their weight against their opponent, the Yamanaka for their ability to probe people's minds, and the Namikaze, for an unknown ability. No one really knew of the Namikaze, other then the fact that Minato Namikaze was the Fourth Hokage, and was married to Kushina Uzumaki. Lastly, there's the Shinobi Council. The Shinobi Council is made up of the strongest Shinobi from each clan, and then some. However, there is no one representing the Uchiha, or the Namikaze. And in the council room right now, is one person, who seems to be unhappy with something.

"For the last time I will NOT teach them!" Kakashi Hatake yelled before the council and the Sandaime Hokage.

"You have no choice, Hatake-san. You will teach them, for we order it." Miko stated. He was a very powerful shinobi, but respected only himself.

"You only want me to teach Team 7 because of Sasuke! I'm not going to teach them because of the Uchiha!" Kakashi continued to scream at the council

"The Uchiha must become stronger so he can defeat his brother and revive his clan" Miko had stated.

"The Uchiha-teme needs to get the stick that's shoved up his ass pulled out hard! The team you're giving me is an Avenger, a Fan Girl, and a Knucklehead. Now, Naruto, I have no problem with, but there is NO WAY I'm going to go through fan girl hell with Sakura! As well as the fact, that she'll only be concentrating on Sasuke, and not on her shinobi work! That isn't how a shinobi is supposed to act! " Kakashi shouted with a smirk. The council then started to go into an uproar of what will happen with the Uchiha if Kakashi doesn't train him. Then the Sandaime had enough and screamed at the council.

"ENOUGH! Now, Kakashi-san, Do you wish to train them or not?" Sarutobi asked nicely.

"No, I wish to remain a Jounin, and maybe if they get stronger, I'll continue in the work that the Jounin before me gets." Kakashi had stated calmly before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"*sigh* Now what are we going to do, Sandaime-sama?" Hyuuga Hiashi asked.

"Well, I never thought I'd say this, but this calls for drastic measures, and this team needs a powerful sensei. Tsubaki!" Sarutobi shouted to the sky. Then, a swirl of leaves came into view as an ANBU wearing a sheep mask appeared to the council.

"Hai, Hokage-sama?" Tsubaki had asked.

"Get me, Prisoner number 1-2-8-5-6" Sarutobi had said shocking Tsubaki, however, with his mask on, you couldn't see it.

"But, Hokage-sama! He's a dangero-" Tsubaki got out, but wasn't able to finish with the Killer Intent Sarutobi was putting out

"Are you questioning my authority as Hokage?" Sarutobi asked threateningly.

"*grunt*…No…Hokage-sama. I shall fetch him immediately!" Tsubaki said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Then a woman with a broom came in and started to sweep up the leaves as Hyuuga Hiashi had asked Sarutobi

"Hokage-sama, mind me asking but, who is prisoner 1-2-8-5-6?"

"Someone we caught three years ago, while he was outside of the Hidden Leaf Village. His name is-" Sarutobi started, but was interrupted by Chouza Akimichi

"Kazuki Santōryū." He stated

"How did you know that?" Sarutobi asked Chouza, a little edgy since this information was never released.

"I had seen him being taken in. I recognized him as Kazuki." Chouza stated calmly.

Sarutobi was still a little edgy at his answer, but ignored it and replied "Very well. If there is nothing else, you are dismissed."

* * *

"Stupid cell, stupid bugs, stupid rat. Now I'm hungry!" Kazuki shouted to himself as he then heard laughing from another cell. Getting up and walking to the bars, he saw Fuujin and Raijin laughing. "What are you laughing at Raijin?"

"Fuujin says you're dumb" Raijin said, then immediately burst into laughter with his brother. Kazuki's eye started to twitch violently

"You are so lucky I'm locked in this cage or I'd obliterate you both!" Kazuki retorted before going back to his bed and sitting down on it. About a minute later, an ANBU member appeared by Kazuki's cage.

"Ahh, Sheep-teme, what a wonderful surprise! Here to die are we?" Kazuki asked in a pissed mood. Tsubaki just unlocked the cage and stepped in with eagle by his side. They walked over and placed chakra cuffs on him while Tsubaki shocked him with his lightning element.

"Didn't I say 3 years ago that that doesn't hurt?" Kazuki said a little annoyed. Tsubaki then did the same thing, but with 100000 volts of power. Once again, Kazuki had felt the powerful shock and fell to the ground, panting away.

"*pant* You guys *pant* must have *pant* a death wish!" Kazuki said before leaping up to slug Tsubaki. Tsubaki saw it coming, and immediately blocked it, and twisted Kazuki's arm around, getting a grunt out of him. "What do you guys want?" he asked in anger and pain.

"Hokage-sama wishes to see you. It's your lucky day, you might get out early." Eagle said to him.

"What are you talking abo-" Kazuki started before his neck was hit with something. Taking it out from his neck and looking at it, he realized it was a tranquilizer. He then started to slip into the unconsciousness he is so familiar too.

* * *

"*grunt* Uhn…Where…am I?" Kazuki asked trying to gain his vision back in the dark room. All he knew was he was sitting, chained up in a chair, in a very dark room, when a light as bright as the sun hit his eyes, nearly blinding him.

"Kazuki Santōryū, you are wanted in cloud for killing the Sandaime Raikage, and destroying the Hidden Cloud Village, causing them to have to rebuild the village." The Hokage started before Kazuki started to talk.

"Whoa whoa whoa, they rebuilt it? Cool, maybe I can destroy it again!" Kazuki almost shouted. The Sandaime Hokage didn't seem pleased at this.

"As I was saying, you are also wanted in mist for the assistance in the attempted assassination of the Sandaime Mizukage, wanted in sand for the assistance in the assassination of the Sandaime Kazekage, and wanted in rock for the assassination of the Sandaime Tsuchikage. Let me ask you something, am I next?" Sarutobi asked almost jokingly.

"Wow, if I had a nickel for every time I heard that joke!" Kazuki said as he chuckled. Sarutobi was shocked, and decided to ask him about it.

"So, you'd be rich?" Sarutobi asked.

"No, I'd have a nickel." Kazuki said calmly. Sarutobi couldn't help but chuckle at the kid's poor attempt at a joke.

"Stop the infernal joking and get on with the meeting Hokage-sama" Miko stated almost like he was ordering everything around.

"What the hell do you know ya council peace of shit." Kazuki said, but then looked closer at him. "Wait a minute. Miko? Miko Mahara? Is that you?" Kazuki asked. He then heard a grumble out of Miko, so he assumed it was. "Ha-ha! I can't believe it's you! Remember when you helped me in the assassination of the Tsuchikage?" Kazuki said suddenly getting a few gasps out of the council.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about!"Miko shouted out. Kazuki then smirked, seeing that it definitely was Miko Mahara.

"Of course you do! You even suggested it! Then when you, a few friends, and I attacked the Mizukage, that was fun!" Kazuki shouted while nearly cackling in his chair, almost falling over. The council didn't seem pleased, for after the Mizukage was attacked, they blamed Konoha for an unknown reason. Now they knew why.

"I never did that! There all lies!" Miko shouted as he stood up to yell at him. He then felt a very powerful source of killing intent placed on him. His knee's buckled under the pressure as he fell to his seat. He looked up to see Kazuki's eyes locked on him.

"I don't like liars Miko. Now, try to find yourself out of this, because I KNOW you remember this. Remember the time you said that you wanted to pull of a coup d'etat on the Hokage, ending his life so you can take the position for yourself and order the death of many?" Kazuki said shocking the entire council, as all eyes were now on him. Miko snarled and decided to make a break for it, knowing he will definitely get caught anyway. Kazuki then broke free from his chains and summoned a sword from thin air, and sliced vertically, slicing Miko's head clean off his shoulders, leaving the whole council stunned. "I don't like traitors, whether it's to a place I hate or not." Kazuki stated calmly before his sword disappeared from his hand and back to wherever it came from. He then walked back to the chair, and sat down.

"How did you break out of that? It seals your chakra!" Sarutobi said demanding an answer.

"Simple. It wasn't my CHAKRA I was using. I used my pure strength. My wrists kinda hurt though, since I haven't done something like that since about 5 years ago." Kazuki stated like he was teaching a bunch of kids in the Shinobi Academy. "Now, why did you call me here in the first place?" Kazuki asked the Hokage.

"We need you to take care of a genin team as you acting as their jounin sensei." Sarutobi announced, shocking the council who did not know of this, but Kazuki seemed unfazed.

"2 words Hokage-san. Fuck you. I am not going to take care of your little genin, who are no where near calling themselves shinobi." Kazuki stated as calmly as he could. Sarutobi, knowing he would say something like this, decided to offer him something.

"How about this, one of the genin you will be training, is…lets say, your "Brother" of sorts." Sarutobi said, chilling Kazuki to his bones, as the Sandaime soon felt kage level killing intent being murderously placed on him.

"How. The hell. Do you know. **About** **me!**" Kazuki shouted the last part in a near demonic voice. Sarutobi seemed unfazed by it however.

"Your record is in the bingo book. Do you think I wouldn't know that you yourself are a jinchuuriki?" Sarutobi exclaimed leaving the council, once again, shocked.

"Who is he, and which bijuu does he harbor?" Kazuki demanded to know. Sarutobi smirked at this, he had him now!

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki, and he harbors the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Now the big question is, is which one do you harbor?" Sarutobi asked intently.

"I wish to see a picture of Naruto, and I harbor the Gobi no Ookami." Kazuki stated, as a picture flew coming from Sarutobi's pedestal straight towards Kazuki. He caught the picture with ease as he looked at the picture. It was a picture of Naruto and Iruka when they were at the Ichiraku ramen shop. Kazuki looked closely at Naruto and quickly realized something. He threw the picture back to the Hokage, who caught it with ease. "He hasn't been told of his "Heritage" has he?" Kazuki asked, but to the Hokage, it seemed more like a statement.

"So, you figured it out have you? No, he hasn't. Nor has he been told of his tenant either. Naruto harboring the Kyuubi no Kitsune is an S class secret not to be told to the ones of younger years."Sarutobi had quickly stated. Kazuki looked puzzled, but shook it off as he began to speak again.

"Alright then, I will teach this genin team. However, I'm doing this only for my brother. Not a single other reason. I will be leaving to get a house, appliances, furniture, and probably stop by some of the shops. By the way, when was the genin exam held?" Kazuki asked, as Sarutobi looked a little uneasy.

"Well…they're actually being held right now." Sarutobi said quickly, but Kazuki heard every word of it, and was completely silent.

"…"

"…What?" Sarutobi asked

"…"

"What?" Sarutobi asked, with a little force this time.

"…"

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" Sarutobi screamed out.

"Your telling me to be there jounin sensei when you don't even know when they're gonna pass or not." Kazuki said with no emotion at all.

"Well, basically, yes. We have to have jounin sens-" Sarutobi began before being interrupted

"YOU TOLD ME TO BE THEIR JOUNIN SENSEI, WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING IF THEY'LL PASS?! WHAT A BUNCH OF BULLFUCK!!!" Kazuki yelled at the top of his lungs.

"A bunch of bullfuck? What the hell is that?" Hiashi asked.

"The only thing I'm saying is that those were my first words when I was a kid." Kazuki stated while others looked on in shock. "Anyway, when are we going to know who passed the geni-" Kazuki started but was interrupted by a poof of smoke appearing with Iruka coming into view.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Hokage-sama. However, I have a list of the people who passed the genin exam right here." Iruka said as Kazuki then started shouting about how everything happens when he talks.

"Ahh, okay. Who passed?" Sarutobi asked the chuunin ninja.

"Everyone except Naruto…again." Iruka stated before he felt murderous K.I. rolling off of Kazuki.

"Mind telling me, EXACTLY why he failed?!" Kazuki said releasing more and more K.I. and even a little demon chakra

"**Kazuki! Calm down! You're letting your demon chakra leak!" **Gobi said.

'_Wow, now you finally decided to talk to me, I let the connection back up a year ago. I'll stop leaking the demon chakra, but I'm NOT stopping the Killing Intent!' _Kazuki thought, before sucking his demon chakra in, but unleashing more K.I. on Iruka.

"*grunt* he failed *pant* to do *grunt* *pant* the Bunshin no Jutsu!" Iruka finally got out. The killing intent stopped, and Iruka could finally breathe right.

"Whatever, I'm out!" Kazuki said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

'_Kage Bunshin?! That's impossible! He was brought here by ANBU members themselves! Kazuki, you are a complete mystery to me that I will never be able to solve.' _Sarutobi thought to himself before dismissing the council so he could get back to the piling "Ever-growing-paperwork-of-death-and-despair" as he called it.

**

* * *

**

Naruto: What the fuck! I wasn't in that! I DEMAND A REFUND!

**Yaku: If you think about it you were in the chapter.**

**Naruto: PROVE IT!!!**

**Yaku: The picture of you.**

**Naruto: … I'm not going to say anything.**

**Yaku: Ya damn right you wont **

**Review & Subscribe!  
& Maybe Fav!  
**


	3. Yelling, Weapon's, And Sneaking Around!

**Naruto: Ok, I better be coming in now!**

**Yaku: Calm your boner your gonna be in this chapter.**

**Naruto: …Calm my what?**

**Yaku: Boner. You know, the thing people say is the- **

**Naruto: I KNOW WHAT THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT!**

**Kazuki: Hey what's going on?**

**Yaku: How did you get in here?!**

**Kazuki: Back door. So what are you doing?**

**Yaku: Disclaimer. Watch and learn because you're doing it next chapter**

**Kazuki: Damn.**

**Yaku: I do not own Naruto, however if I did, then Naruto would be more awesome and violent.**

**Naruto: READ AND REVIEW!**

"Human Speech"

'_Human Thought'_

"**Demon/Boss Speech"**

'_**Demon/Boss Thought'**_

* * *

Kazuki took off, heading into the market district. After leaving, he went and bought himself an apartment like he said he would. An ANBU then stepped into his way.

"Move." Kazuki stated calmly. The ANBU didn't even budge. "Move!" Kazuki then yelled.

"You forgot your new headband and jounin vest of Konoha." The ANBU stated calmly. He then pulled out a scroll, and summoned the vest and Leaf Headband into his hands. Grunting, Kazuki then took the leaf headband and tied it around his arm, as his original headband, showing he hailed from Kusagakure, the Hidden Grass Village. He then took the Jounin vest and put it on himself.

"Arigato, ANBU-san." Kazuki said. The ANBU might not have been stronger than him, but he was a higher rank. And he was taught to treat those with a higher rank with respect. Unless they start to piss you off. Then yell at them. The ANBU nodded, and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. One of the leaves then flew towards Kazuki and poked his eye.

"Ow! Mother of fucking hell! That fucking HURT!!" Kazuki screamed as adults looked on in shock. A few of the adults told their kids to never say those words, as some of them covered their ears just in time before he cursed. Others looked at him like he was from a different planet. "What the fuck are you all looking at?" Kazuki asked them. They all went back to doing whatever they originally were doing. Kazuki then went to go his way towards the store, when he saw a weapons shop. Noticing he didn't have any weapons other than those he concealed, he decided to go restock.

* * *

As the bell to the shop door rung, the owner, Ken'ichi came out of the hallway that seemed to go deep into the back of the store. He saw a man no more than 15 years old standing at about 5'4 wearing a jounin vest with a dark red long sleeved shirt, black jeans with a kunai holster on his right thigh, a shuriken holder on his left thigh, and a pouch on his right hip that contained scrolls. His black hair lay in front of his forehead, as he walked up to the counter.

"Can I help you?" Ken'ichi asked politely. Kazuki smiled and started to speak.

"Umm yea, Can I get 100 kunai along with 100 shuriken, 25 exploding tags, and 100 senbon?" Kazuki asked him. Ken'ichi looked hesitant at first, and looked at Kazuki, as if he new him from somewhere. Of course, no one was told that he was captured, or even a ninja of the village yet, so that was to be expected.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Ken'ichi asked the boy. Kazuki, figuring that he must know about him being a missing nin, decided that he should play around with him.

"Yea, you should. I was one of the top in the bingo book, of course you should know about me!" Kazuki said, shocking the man as an ANBU walked into the shop and started to browse

"Th-There's no way! There would be ANBU swarming this place!" Ken'ichi said ignoring the ANBU who walked over to the sets of kunai

"Of course I am! Kazuki Santōryū, SS-rank criminal, hailed from Kusagakure, turned missing nin at 11, got caught at 12, and here I am now at 15!" Kazuki said to Ken'ichi, but then Ken'ichi was standing shocked.

"You're Kazuki Santōryū?!" Ken'ichi asked in shock

"Yes, yes I am. Why?" Kazuki asked with a smirk.

"Well, you have the most legendary blades of all! Can I see them?" Ken'ichi asked like if he didn't he would probably implode because of it. But Kazuki's smirk then turned into a frown.

"I can't, I have a reputation to keep! I never let anyone see my blades unless they are a worthy opponent, or they have pissed me off to no end. Besides, anyone who see's my blades, dies." Kazuki stated, as the man Ken'ichi stood, glum. Kazuki didn't want to see the man like this, so he decided to cheer him up.

"If you can get me those senbon I asked for, but freshly made, I'll give you the biggest tip you will ever get." Kazuki stated. The man cheered right up and decided that he should finish this up quick, for he see's that Kazuki has places to go.

"Tenten! Help Kazuki here get his weapons and stuff!" Ken'ichi yelled up a bunch of stairs.

"Alright dad! Hold on!" Tenten yelled from her room. There sounded like there was a scuffle of things, and then she came out the door, down the steps, and over to the counter. "What can I get ya?" Tenten asked the boy, hoping to hurry this up.

"Your dad is getting me the senbon, but I asked for 100 kunai, 100 shuriken, and 25 exploding tags." Kazuki said, as she started to gather everything. He decided to put his 2 cents in and ask her a question. "What were you doing up there?"

"None of your business" Tenten replied.

"It sounded like business" Kazuki muttered under his breath

"**HA! 1 million yen says she was getting laid!" **Gobi said

"If I could hear the scuffling, obviously I know what they were doing." Kazuki said out loud.

"Y-You heard th-th-that?" Tenten stuttered as she had everything on the counter by now. Kazuki cursed himself for talking out loud and decided to tease her.

"Let's see. I heard something like this. "Go in the closet he won't find you. If he does, he'll kill me!" Does that ring a bell?" Kazuki asked as he broke into laughter as her face invented a new shade of red.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" She yelled at him.

"TENTEN! LANGUAGE!" Her father yelled from the back.

"SORRY DADDY!" She yelled back. "Ok, for the kunai there 100 yen a piece, the shuriken are 40 yen a piece, the tags are 1000 yen a piece, and the senbon are 50 yen a piece. That'll be 44,000 yen." Tenten stated. Kazuki pulled out 100,000 yen and slapped it on the table.

"I told your father that I'll give him the biggest tip of his life. He just got it." Kazuki said as he sat in a chair and waited for his senbon to get back. Then, the ANBU started to walk over, as he sat down right next to him. The ANBU wore a wolf mask. Kazuki looked over, saw the mask, and sighed. "Guess I'm not getting that mask when I go for ANBU. IF I go for ANBU actually."

"He he, yea. Being in the ANBU is kinda fun. The pay is fine, but we NEVER get any missions, your better off going for Hunter-nin." The wolf masked ANBU said.

"What's your name, wolf-san?" Kazuki asked. The ANBU then took of his ANBU mask, revealing a hitai-ate around his head, but leaning so it was over his left eye. He had silver hair and a mask over his mouth and nose.

"I am Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi said. "I was supposed to watch over the team you're watching over. I refused, so I was able to keep my ANBU spot.

"Ahh, so you're Hatake Kakashi. You're the son of Sakumo Hatake, Konoha's White Fang." Kazuki stated, shocked in how he knew that himself. "He was a lightning specialist wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was. That's why I have a lightning affinity and I originally had his White Light Chakra Sabre, but it broke." Kakashi said with his signature eye smile. Kazuki looked on in shock.

"How the fuck did you do that?!" Kazuki nearly shouted. Kakashi looked at him in confusion.

"How did I do what?" Kakashi asked, completely oblivious to what Kazuki was talking about.

"Your eye turned into an upside down U! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?!" Kazuki asked again.

"My eye turned into a U? What the hell are you talking about?" Kakashi said.

"Look in that mirror over their and do what you did before I complained about your eye! Wait a minute where did that mirror come from?" Kazuki asked and pointed to a mirror that wasn't there before. Kakashi walked over to it, and picked up a note that was on the mirror. He read it out loud.

_Dear Ken'ichi,_

_Got the mirror you wanted, I just randomly put it in a spot after listening to 2 dickless people argue about something with a guy's eye. Here ya go!_

_From,  
Sai._

_P.S. Your wife sends her best regards._

_P.S.S. Sorry if this letter is a bit sticky._

After reading that last part, Kakashi threw the letter to the ground, ran to the bathroom, and the sound of a grown man puking was heard through the store.

"KEN'ICHI YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING WHAT I THINK YOUR DOING!" a grown woman shouted from the steps.

"NO GRANDMA EMI, I'M NOT! I'M MAKINGTHIS GUY'S SENBON! BY THE WAY KAZUKI, I'M ALMOST DONE!" Ken'ichi yelled from the back.

"OK! I GAVE YOUR DAUGHTER THE MONEY! I HAVE THE KUNAI, SHURIKEN, AND EXPLODING TAGS ALREADY! AS SOON AS YOU'RE DONE, I'LL BE LEAVING!" Kazuki yelled back to him.

"OK THEN! I GOT ALL 100 NOW! I'M COMING OUT!" Ken'ichi replied

"Eww" Kazuki said. Ken'ichi ignored him as he came out of the hallway with a roll of 100 senbon. Kazuki gladly took them and watched as Kakashi stalked out from the bathroom. He went back over to him to talk.

"I'm out of here. By the way, I heard you know a powerful lightning technique, care to show it to me one day?" Kazuki asked the ANBU who looked half drunk.

"Yea, maybe I'll show it to you." Kakashi told him. Kazuki then walked out of the store.

* * *

"That was fun and eventful." Kazuki said as he left the shop. He then ran over to the furniture store, for he spent far too long in the weapons shop. After ordering the furniture he wanted, he bought one bed, and took it home. He at least needed a bed, didn't he? While he was walking over towards his house, he saw an orange jumpsuit wearing knucklehead running towards the Hokage's tower.

'_What the fuck is he up to?' _Kazuki thought to himself.

"**Maybe he need's a little comfort and is going to the Hokage. They must be close." **Gobi said to it's container.

'_Yeah, maybe your right.' _Kazuki said as he stood in one spot not moving. Gobi sighed deeply as it knew what Kazuki wanted.

"***sigh* You can follow him." **Gobi grumbled out.

"Sweet!" Kazuki said as he sprung to follow Naruto.

* * *

"**Wow, an SS-Ranked missing nin sneaking into the Hokage Tower, and not a single ANBU notices." Gobi said**

'_You're forgetting dumb shit, I'm a registered Konoha ninja. I'm aloud to walk these halls.' _Kazuki said to his demon. He walked along the halls and got to the kage's room. He didn't walk in, but melded into the wall so he was inside of the wall's. He then looked forward, as his eyes started to glow a mysterious white. He could then start to see through the walls.

'_Note to self, use wolf eye's more often' _Kazuki thought to himself as he looked in. He could see Naruto easily, along with the Hokage. He started to listen in.

"Now listen Naruto, I can't just let you become a genin. You have to pass the test." Sarutobi said. "Believe me; if I could I would let you be genin. But then the council would be on my back the whole time."

"Don't worry Hokage-ojiji, that's not why I'm here." Naruto stated very calmly

'_Then why would he be here if not to complain to me? He's done it the last two times.'_ Sarutobi thought before speaking his thoughts. "Then why would you be here?"

"For this!" Naruto said before performing a few seals. **"Oiroke no Jutsu!"** Naruto spoke out before a poof was heard as smoke enveloped him. The Hokage and Kazuki both had the same thought

'_Sexy Jutsu? What the hell is that?' _They both thought. Little did they know, they were about to find out. The smoke started to clear and a beautiful blonde girl was shown. The girl's hair was designed in pig tail's and she was completely naked. She had D-cup breasts and was covering her bottom area with her right hand as too not show anything. With her left hand she had blown a kiss towards the Hokage. Sarutobi's eye's got huge, he leaned forward a little, and then shot into the air with blood coming straight out his nose, as he hit his head on the top of the room, and fell straight down, knocked unconscious. Kazuki looked on in shock.

'_Damn! I didn't know he's a pervert! Were gonna have a lot of fun!' _Kazuki thought to himself.

"**I don't think your girlfriend would like you being a pervert." **Gobi said to Kazuki.

'_Yea, I think your right. She'd kill me!_' Kazuki thought to himself and Gobi. Kazuki watched as Naruto undid the transformation, walked over and took a huge scroll, then left through the window. Kazuki unmolded from the walls and was now in the kage's room.

"Damn, while I have to sit there and fight the kage's, he just uses a perverted jutsu and knocks him out! Why didn't I think of that?!" Kazuki yelled to himself. He then remembered that he should continue to follow Naruto, and disappeared in a shunshin. The Hokage then started to wake up.

"Ughn, why do I feel like I just saw someone better looking then my wife?" The Hokage said. A clearing of a throat made him look towards the door, and lo and behold, he saw his wife standing right there. "Umm, Honey, I can explain exactly why I said that!"

"Oh really? Do tell! You'll have lots of time to think about it while your sleeping on the couch for 3 month's!" His wife, Aimi said as she took off.

"Aww Aimi! Don't be like that! Come on!" Sarutobi yelled to her, but his words fell ill as he got no response. He went to get his "Secret Stash" of Icha Icha Paradise. This stash contains the ones his student Jiraiya deemed the best in the series. When he went to go over to it, he noticed the forbidden scroll was taken. He remembered Naruto was just recently in the room. He called for his ANBU to come to him. 5 ANBU had come from the ceiling.

"What is it Hokage-sama?" The badger masked ANBU asked.

"Gather all the ninja's above chuunin that have no problem with Naruto's "Status" as a container" Sarutobi ordered. They all left in a whirl of leaves as Sarutobi sat down. Then a girl with a broom walked into his room and saw the pile of leaves.

"OH NO! I'M NOT DOING IT AGAIN! FUCK THIS JOB! I QUIT!" The woman yelled out in fury as she broke the broom over her leg and threw it to the ground, before she walked out of the room, slamming the door. Sarutobi sighed and pulled out a bottle of sake.

"This is gonna be one long fuckin day" The Sandaime said before popping the cap and drinking the bottle down.

**

* * *

**

Naruto: HA! I kicked his ass without needing to kick his ass!

**Kazuki: HA! At least I proved myself by killing 4 kage's without being retarded about it!**

**Naruto: PROVE IT!**

**Yaku: Naruto, if I proved that you were in the last chapter then obviously he can prove he killed 4 kage's without being retarded.**

**Naruto: … Shut the fuck up.**

**Kazuki: S'right bitch.**

**REVIEW & SUBSCRIBE!  
&Maybe FAV**


	4. The Truth! The Kyuubi No Kitsune!

**Yaku: OMFG I JUST READ THE MANGA CHAPTER NUMBER 450!**

**Naruto: THAT ASSHOLE!**

**Yaku: I ORIGINALLY WAS PISSED AT KISHIMOTO, NOW I WANNA KILL HIM!**

**Kazuki: I WANNA HELP!!!**

***Somewhere in Japan***

**Kishimoto: Aww come on**

***Back with Gang***

**Kakashi: What did kishimoto do this time?**

**Yaku: HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!**

**Kakashi: Back door.**

**Yaku: … I'm locking that door now. *Leaves to lock door***

**Kakashi: Ok, what did he do?**

**Naruto: He made Danzo the 6****th**** Hokage! And he was gonna make you, but he decided to be a bitch about it!**

**Kakashi: MOTHER FUCKER!!!**

**Kazuki: ok, the chapter need's to go on. Yakurenazea, pronounced, Yah-coo-ray-nah-zay, does not own Naruto, or any movie references he might make in this or any other future chapter. However, he does own Kazuki and everything else he says he owns.**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**

"Human Speech"

'_Human Thought'_

"**Demon/Boss Speech"**

'_**Demon/Boss Thought'**_

* * *

Previously, on The Criminal

"YOU CAN'T KILL ME! I'M INVINCIBLE!" Orochimaru shouted throughout the forest.

"You're a loony." Naruto said as he lunged at the Snake Sannin.

-----------------------

"Zabuza, I don't think I'll make it." Haku said as she lay on the ground, dying.

"Don't worry angel, you're gonna make it." Zabuza said, holding her hand.

-----------------------

"TELL ME WHERE THE GIRL IS!" Kakashi screamed at Gato.

"I'LL NEVER TELL, YOU"LL HAVE TO KILL ME!" Gato screamed back.

-----------------------

"If you don't, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you." Kazuki said over a CBU radio. There was silence, and then a voice rang out through the radio before hanging up.

"Good luck."

-----------------------

"This is gonna be one long fuckin day" The Sandaime said before popping the cap and drinking the bottle down

And now, the conclusion.

* * *

**Naruto: DID ANY OF THAT ACTUALLY HAPPEN EXCEPT FOR THE LAST PART?!!**

**Yaku: No, but some of it will o.o**

**Naruto: Oh, thanks for the spoilers Jackass.**

**Yaku: You're welcome**

* * *

The Sandaime ran down a couple stairs to see his secretary arguing with the Leaf Sweeping Lady. He ran passed them only to hear things like "I'm not doing it again!", "I'd rather die then keep sweeping them up!", and "Then why don't you get a better job!??" As he ran out, he noticed that most of the shinobi had already gathered and were bustling about.

"Silence!" the Sandaime shouted, getting everyone's attention quickly. "Now, there is some bad news I have to tell you. Naruto has stolen the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing." Everyone immediately started to act up again. Some called for his head, others for death. Few of them realized that both sides were basically calling for the same thing, and arguing about it.

"Hokage-sama! We can't forgive him! This is not just a prank!" One of the ninja said.

"The scroll is a dangerous item that the Shodaime sealed! Depending on its use… it will be a major disaster if it is taken out of the village!" One of the other ninja had said.

Yes, bring Naruto here at once!" The Sandaime shouted to his ninja. With a chorus of "Hai, Hokage-sama!", they disappeared in a swirl of leaves. A new girl with a broom came over and swept the leaves out of the street. The Sandaime then went back to his office to watch Naruto in his chakra activated crystal ball. Ya know, the things that fake fortune tellers use that are activated by foot pedal? Only this is with chakra and it's real.

Iruka was running through Konoha jumping from building to building. He finally stopped to catch his breathe.

"*pant* Where did you go, *pant* Naruto!" Iruka shouted to himself as he continued to run. Meanwhile, with a douche-bag named Mizuki.

'_This is perfect! I've alerted the Hokage and everyone will be looking for Naruto! Now all I have to do is get to him before everybody else and I'll kill him! I'll frame the demon brat for attacking me, and say that I killed him out of defense! I'll be a hero!' _Mizuki thought to himself as he continued to run through the forest he told Naruto to be at.

-----With Naruto-----

"Let's see, the first one is, **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**, Aww man! Already a jutsu I'm bad at, and I didn't even try it!" Naruto shouted as he tried to learn the jutsu regardless.

-----With Douche-bag-----

"Would you stop calling me that?! My name is Mizuki!" Mizuki shouted at the air.

-----With Obnoxious Shouter-----

"Were not with Sakura!" Mizuki shouted.

-----With Lying Bitch named Mizuki-----

"Well, it kinda matches. I'll give that to ya." Mizuki said to the air. He then continued to run to Naruto

* * *

"**You sure are taking your time" **Gobi said to its container.

'_You sure are being pushy. He may be my brother but I'm sure he can take care of himself.' _Kazuki thought to himself. Then he saw Iruka bolt into the forest he was heading to. _'I spy with my little eye something rhyming with crater.' _

"**Masturbator?" **Gobi asked.

'_OH MY GOD GOBI! WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT COME FROM?! I WAS TALKING ABOUT TRAITOR!' _Kazuki thought to the demon.

"**Oh. Traitor. Right." **Gobi said, as it decided to go quiet. Feeling like he has nothing to lose, Kazuki decided to follow Iruka.

Naruto was sitting on the ground, panting hard. He finally learned the Jutsu, now he just needed to wait for Mizuki-sensei to come back. However, there seemed to be a shadow over him. He looked up, recognizing it to be Iruka-sensei.

"Hey you, Naruto!" Iruka said to him. Naruto stood up while panting. _'Hmm, it looks like he was training kinda hard. What was he doing?' _he thought to himself.

"Hehe, you found me... and I've only learned one Jutsu." Naruto said. He then started to shout. "Hey, I'm gonna show you this amazing Jutsu, and your gonna let me pass if I can do it! Isn't it true that I can graduate if I can do one of the Jutsu in here?" Iruka then suddenly got real worried.

"Who told you that?" Iruka said with a little fear in his voice. Naruto wasn't able to tell.

"Mizuki-sensei! He told me about the scroll, and this place." Naruto said. Iruka then went into shock

'_Mizuki told him? Then that means..' _Iruka never got to finish because a barrage of kunai was then heading in his direction. Pushing Naruto out of harm's way, Iruka was then hit with each of the kunai, throwing him straight into the shed that was built conveniently in back of him.

'_Thank god for this conveniently placed Shed.' _Iruka thought.

'_Curse that conveniently placed shed!' _Mizuki thought.

'_I wonder if ramen would taste better with taco's'_ Naruto thought.

'_Spying is fun' _Kazuki thought from his perch upon a tree.

"**It only depends on whom, cub." **Gobi said.

'_Yea that's true. Hey there's a note on the back of the shed!' _Kazuki disappeared with excellent skill and reappeared behind the shed. He took the note and realized something immediately. It was drenched! He decided to read it to himself.

_Dear Hokage-sama_

_Got the convenient shed you wanted. I just randomly put it in this spot after dropping a mirror off at Ken'ichi's store. Here ya go!_

_From,  
Sai._

_P.S. Your daughter sends her regards._

_P.S.S. So does your wife._

_P.S.S.S. Sorry if the note is drenched._

"… I swear when I find him I'm gonna kill him, and gut him like the fish he is!!!" Kazuki silently said to himself. He then looked from behind the shed to see Iruka yelling at Mizuki.

"Hey Naruto, do you want to know why the village hate's you so much?" Mizuki asked him. Iruka's eyes got wide with fear.

"NO MIZUKI, IT'S FORBIDDEN!" Iruka yelled to him.

"The Yondaime Hokage was having trouble fighting the Kyuubi, and there was no way he could defeat it on his own, so he sealed it in a baby boy. That boy, Naruto, is you! YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE INCARNATE!!!" Mizuki shouted out through the forest. Naruto was shocked that the Yondaime had sealed the Kyuubi in him. Why not someone else? Why couldn't the Yondaime curse someone else with this life? All Naruto wanted to do was become one of the strongest ninja in the world, and now he figured out that his idol, had subjected him to a world of pain. He decided to do the only thing he could do, run. He just wanted to run, and fast. He broke out into a full sprint before Iruka could do anything. Mizuki took Iruka being distracted as a chance to strike, as he threw one of his back shuriken into Iruka's… Back. It hit him in the side of his back, however, had it been a little further over, Iruka probably wouldn't be able to walk right now. Mizuki transformed into Iruka and ran through the trees. Seconds later, Iruka pulled the giant shuriken out of his back, and transformed into Naruto, transformed a log into the scroll, strapped it on himself, and ran off through the trees.

"Wow, brutal. Gobi, remind me to personally make it so Mizuki feels pain for making my bro feel pain." Kazuki said to the air.

"**Sure, whatever cub. Just don't make a total blood bath." **Gobi said to him. Kazuki nodded to himself, as he ran into the woods. When he got there, he saw Iruka leaning up against the trunk of a tree, as Mizuki was advancing on him.

"What's in it for you to protect the monster, the DEMON that killed your entire family, without as much as a thought for it?" Mizuki asked the man.

"I'm not going to let an evil power corrupt idiot man like you get your hands on the sacred scroll!" Iruka shouted back at him.

"You're the idiot here, Naruto is the same as me. Anyone can do whatever he wants' once he has the scroll, Naruto will use it to get back at the village for keeping this a secret from him. That's what monsters do." Mizuki said to him. He then heard 2 words he never thought that Iruka would say at this point "Your right.." Iruka said. Mizuki was shocked that he could turn Iruka to his side so easily, but he wiped the smirk off his face as Iruka began talking again.

"That is what a monster would do, and Naruto isn't a monster. He is a ninja of the leaf, a man who will be well respected, and a man who will become, The strongest Hokage to ever live!" Iruka said with pride. Behind the tree Naruto was hiding behind, you could see tears of joy streaming down his face.

'_Your lucky Iruka, cause if you agreed with him I'd have to kill you too.' _Kazuki thought to himself.

"well then, if that's how you think, then I'll just kill you now!!!" Mizuki said as he pulled his 2nd shuriken out and prepared to throw it. Iruka closed his eyes, waiting for the darkness to come. But it never came. He opened his eye's just in time to see Naruto headbutt Mizuki across the forest. Mizuki landed, and stared at Naruto.

"What are you going to do, send faulty clones at me?" Mizuki taunted. Naruto shook his head, and placed his index and middle fingers in a plus sign formation.

"If you try to hurt Iruka-sensei again, I'LL KILL YOU!!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, I'm a Chuunin level ninja, and you're an academy student!! You wont last 2 seconds against me! I'll defeat you with one hit!" Mizuki shouted at him

"TRY SAYING THAT AGAIN! **TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**" Naruto shouted. Iruka blinked for a second, and the next thing he knew, there was over one thousand Naruto's!!

'_That's a jounin level technique because of the amount of chakra it takes, and he was able to make well over a thousand! Naruto, I've underestimated you immensely. It's your control that's the problem.' _Iruka thought.

_Great job Naruto, I knew you could do it!' _Kazuki thought.

'_Son of a bitch I'm screwed!' _Mizuki thought.

'_I still wonder if ramen tastes better with taco's' _Naruto thought. All of the Naruto's then ran at Mizuki, and the cries of pain were heard for miles.

-----Meanwhile, at an unknown location-----

A man sneezed hard and flew of a pedestal finger interrupting a meeting, but using his chakra, stuck himself to the finger, and ran back up it.

"Pein-sama, maybe someone's talking about you." a girl said to him.

"No, Konan-chan, I doubt that." He man known as Pein said. The girl now identified as Konan shrugged at this, and the meeting restarted.

-----Back at the plot-----

Naruto walked over to Iruka to see if he was alright.

"I'm fine Naruto. Could you close your eye's for me?" Iruka said to him.

"Sure, whatever." Naruto said as he closed his eyes. He felt as though some wait was lifted of his forehead, and then something heavier was placed on him and tied around his forehead.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now!" Iruka said. As Naruto opened his eyes, he noticed that Iruka didn't have his headband on the top of his head. "Congratulations Naruto, you passed!"

"I…what?" Naruto said confused.

"Don't worry about it Naruto. Come on; let's go for some ramen to celebrate!" Iruka said to the ecstatic blonde.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto shouted as he jumped onto his former teacher and hugged him.

'_I wanted to kill Mizuki, but this moment is too nice to break up!' _Kazuki thought as he took one last look at the scene, and fled before the ANBU arrived.

"Well Naruto, you did it. You became a genin" Sarutobi said as he watched through his crystal ball. He then put it away, as he took out a little orange book that his student writes so well, Icha Icha: Paradise.

**

* * *

**

Naruto: YATTA! I became a genin!

**Kazuki: YATTA! I'm a jounin!**

**Naruto: Why are you always putting me down?**

**Kazuki: I don't know, I guess I just feel like it.**

**Yaku: I read the latest manga, chapter number 451.**

**Naruto: Really? What happened?**

**Yaku: Masashi just become a little bit off my hit list.**

**-----Somewhere in Japan-----**

**Masashi: WOOHOO!**

**-----Back with the Gang-----**

**Yaku: He made it so Danzo made it so Sasuke is officially a missing nin and will be taken out whenever possible!**

**Naruto: WOOHOO!**

**Kazuki: I hope this is only to the manga/anime Sasuke…**

**Yaku: Yea.**

**READ & REVIEW!!!  
AND MAYBE FAV!!**


	5. The Short Chapter That Reveals Teams!

**Yaku: Here it is! Chapter 5! Now, one of my reviewer's wanted NaruHina to come soon.**

**Naruto: Sweet!**

**Yaku: Unfortunately, they haven't met yet, so I'd have to either force them to meet, or I could wait till they come back from wave. So, REVIEWER'S, WOULD YOU RATHER ME WAIT FOR HINATA TO COME IN, OR FORCE HER TO COME IN SOMEWHERE?**

**Kakashi: I could care less.**

**Kazuki: It don't matter, he'll get together with her anyway.**

**Sasuke: I don't know.**

**Yaku: HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!**

**Sasuke: The front door was unlocked.**

**Yaku: … I'm going to kill myself. I'm going to lock the front door now! Kakashi, do the disclaimer.**

**Kakashi: Dammit! Which one of my lame excuses can I use to get out of this!**

**Naruto: JUST DO IT!**

**Kakashi: Fine! Yakurenazea doesn't own Naruto or anything else he say's he doesn't. He does own Kazuki and Andrew though.**

**Kazuki: READ & REVIEW!**

"Human Speech"

'_Human Thought'_

"**Demon/Boss Speech"**

'_**Demon/Boss Thought'**_

_Letter/Note/Parchment_

**

* * *

**

Warning: This chapter contains bad jokes, and I will be exhibiting the other teams. Teams 1-6 will be announced and used sometimes, however, I do not own the people used, they are owned by different companies that I kinda forget, however, I DO NOT OWN THEM! So don't take me story off ;_; that would make me a very sad man ;_; The teams will also be given their genin test's. I will choose to pass or fail them. The team's 1-6 and 8-10 will be given their genin exams as a special chapter, not the next one, a special chapter.

* * *

To say Naruto was pissed would be an understatement. He was beyond pissed! He got up late because one of the village people broke his alarm, and he was going to be late for the finding out of his jounin sensei!

"God why does that band hate me so much!" Naruto said out loud to himself in anger. He decided to think up a solution. He hadn't taken a shower, he hadn't brushed his teeth, he hadn't gotten dressed, he hadn't eaten, and he had to be at the academy, in 5 minutes! "Ok, I can make this work!" Naruto said

In a quick flash with lightning speed, Naruto was in the shower, and brushing his teeth at the same time. After he was finished, he headed out to the kitchen, and immediately started making breakfast while getting clothed. When he was done both, he unhinged his jaw somehow, and crammed the food in, chewed in swallowed. He then headed out to the academy.

"Yea, that would be awesome." Naruto said as he stood in the same spot un-showered, un-clothed, un-filled, and teeth un-brushed. He then showered as quickly as possible and clothed while making breakfast. Then he went to brush his teeth, and ran his way towards the academy afterwards.

The academy was in a bustle when Naruto finally got to the classroom. Ino and Sakura were fighting, Sasuke was being Sasuke, his fan-girls were being themselves, Kiba was being an idiot, Shino was being quiet (thankfully), Chouji was eating, Shikamaru was starring out the window to look at the clouds, and Hinata was staring at him and blushing up a storm. Yea, his classmates were great.

'_If I get out of this alive, I'll be friends with Sasuke-teme.' _Naruto thought to himself. He then decided to sit next to Hinata.

'_Wow, he's sitting next to me, I hope he try's to tell me something.' _Hinata thought.

"Hinata, can I tell you something?" Naruto said to her. Hinata for one was shocked that her thought was true.

'_I hope he says that he thinks I'm beautiful.' _Hinata thought.

"I think you're really beautiful." Naruto said, shocking her even more.

'_AND I WANT TO ASK YOU OUT!!!!'_Hinata actually shouted in her mind.

"And I want to know if you'd be my girlfriend" Naruto said to her. Hinata was so happy!

"Yes! Yes I would!" Hinata said.

"Hinata." Naruto said to her in a very caring voice.

"Yes Naruto?" She asked him back.

"Hinata." He repeated again.

"Yes, what do you want?" She replied.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted. She begun to blink her eyes and realized that he was shaking her arm a little. Looking down, she realized she must have fallen asleep.

'_GOD FUCKING DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!!!!'_ Hinata shouted in her mind, sad that her 'dream' didn't come true. Naruto, after finished making sure Hinata was alright, went over to sit in his seat…which happened to be next to, what Naruto calls, the 'Emo-lord-king-that-his-broody-and-emo'.

"Sasuke-teme" Naruto stated calmly as he sat next to him.

"Hn" Sasuke hn'ed in recognition that Naruto was there. Naruto didn't like the fact of being ignored, so he climbed on-top of the table and stared Sasuke straight in his face.

"Listen, you don't have to be ignorant like that and completely ignore me!" Naruto said in anger. Sasuke just sat there and looked at him, and decided to piss him off again.

"…Hn" Sasuke hn'ed again. Naruto began to get pissed. Static electricity started sparking in his eye's.

'_God this hurts! Oh well! I will not lose to Sasuke!' _Naruto thought as he was still in pain.

------------Somewhere in Rock--------

A man sneezed off his pedestal finger for the second time. This time, he was ready, and instantly stuck himself to the finger, as soon as he started to fall. He walked a foot before he got to the top when he was talked to.

"God dammit leader-sama, that's the 2nd fuckin time you did that! Are you fuckin coming down with something? If you are, I'm going back for my rituals!" Said a man with white hair and a scythe on his back.

"No Hidan, I'm not coming down with anything." Pein said as he regained his composure.

-----------Back Again---------------

Naruto was getting more pissed at the moment, so he decided to pull the ultimate kid trick. He stuck his tounge out at Sasuke. Sasuke, not one to be intimidated, did the same as Naruto. **(You probably know where this is going)** Naruto was even more pissed because of this, but not nearly enough as what happened next. He felt someone bump into him, and he fell forward, and he wound up kissing Sasuke!! And to make matter's worse, his mouth was open!

'_OH MY FUCKING GOD! DID HE JUST MOVE HIS TOUNGE AROUND INSIDE MINE?!' _Naruto thought as he pulled back and started to gag. Sasuke did the same and wound up throwing up his breakfast. Naruto, not one to be intimidated, forced himself to throw up. Sasuke saw this, and decided he was not going to get into a competition of who can up-chuck the longest. Sasuke wiped his mouth, just as the teacher walked in.

"Alright class it seems tha-… *sniff sniff* What's that smell?" Iruka asked as he came into the classroom.

"You mean your breath, his breath, their puke, or that kids shoes." Sakura said as he pointed to Iruka, Naruto, Naruto and Sasuke, and an orange haired kids feet in that order. The kid looked at his feet, and with a cry of "Aww come on!", Proceeded to wipe his feet with a conveniently placed paper towel.

* * *

The Sandaime had all of the jounin sensei's in one room at one time. It was time that all of the jounin picked their teams.

**AN: ALERT, I DO NOT OWN THE TEAMS GIVEN OUT NOW! THEY ARE OWNED BY DIFFERENT COMPANIES, IN WHICH SOME I FORGET!**

"Alright, we'll start with you" Sarutobi said as he pointed to a man with a tattoo of an arrow on his head.

"Name is Aang. Team 1 will have Katara, Toph, and Zuko." The man identified as Aang said. The Sandaime was a little skeptical about this.

"Oh really? Why that choice?" Sarutobi said with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Were all from the bender clan, and we can easily help each other out when needed. Also, we can vary it up. I control air, while Katara controls water, Toph controls earth, and Zuko controls fire." Aang said smartly.

"I understand your decision. Now for you kid." Sarutobi said as he pointed to a black haired kid with no fashion sense at all.

"Danny here. Team 2 will consist of Sam, Tucker, and Dash." He kid named Danny answered.

"Ok, now you kid." Sarutobi once again said as he pointed to a kid with black hair and green clothes. **(Could it be Gai?)**

"Yusuke **(Ohhh, so close!!!). **Team 3 will have Kuwabara, Hiei, and Botan. We can all command spirit energy so it's kinda fair." Yusuke stated

"Good argument. Now you." Sarutobi pointed to a man with white hair, and he looked sickly pale.

"Team 4 will consist of Ron, Wendy, and King. I will be training them to become chefs." The sickly white man said.

"…And your name is?" Sarutobi said, shocking everyone that he didn't even know one of his own jounin's names.

"Ken." Ken said.

**(If you don't get it, it's Ken, Ron, Wendy, and King. 4 restaurants are Ken(tucky Fried Chicken) Ron(ald Mcdonald('s)) Wendy('s) and (Burger) King)**

"Ok, now you." Sarutobi said as he pointed to a man with black hair and a black robe with white trim and a white haori.

"Isshin Kurosaki! Team 5 will consist of Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu." Isshin said as he grinned. "Were family, so we can stick together quite easily. Plus, it's only a matter of time before Yuzu or Karin gain there powers so me and Ichigo need to be around the both of them to help them."

"That saves my breath. Your turn." Sarutobi said as he pointed to a man with black hair and an item wrapped around his wrist.

"Team 6 will be Conner, Ethan, and Kira." The man said. "My name is Tommy. The reason I'm taking them in, is because they have potential, and they might be the 3 I'm looking for." Tommy said.

"Perfect. Your turn." Sarutobi once again stated as he pointed to Kazuki.

"Team 7 will consist of Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru. The reason is that were going to be a full frontal assassination team. Hinata can search for the target using her Byakugan. Shikamaru, after sighting the target, can use his shadow possession to stop the target in their tracks. Naruto can then go in for the kill." Kazuki said as he continued to think.

"That is well thought out. Kurenai, your up."

"I think that Team 8 should consist of Sakura, Kiba, and Ino. Ino and Sakura have a past and could probably work together. Kiba could also help to try to track enemies, Sakura can hold them, and Ino can interrogate them, or find out what they know through her Shintenshin no Jutsu." Kurenai said

"Acceptable. Asuma, I'm guessing your getting the last 3." Sarutobi said.

"Yes, Team 10 will have Sasuke, Shino, and Chouji." Asuma said. Kazuki then looked upset.

"There was an Uchiha? Aww man!" Kazuki shouted in disbelief. Sarutobi then stood up.

"I like all of those teams, except for 3. Team's 7, 8, and 10." Sarutobi said. A cry of "What?!" "Are you serious?!" and "Come on!" were heard, but the Hokage raised his hand, and everyone knew, when the Hokage raised his hand when people were talking, you stop talking.

"I want to switch them around a little. Team 7 can have Naruto, Sasuke-"right there the Hokage was cut off by a "Yes!" filling the room, but continued. "And Sakura." A cry of "Fuck!" then filled the room. Everyone turned to see someone at the door. He was wearing a shirt that said "NaruHina 4 ever", but no one knew what that meant. He then pulled out a kunai, and thrust it through his throat. A man in a maid suit walked over and sighed.

"I didn't know that this job would include dead bodies, just leaves." Said the man as he picked the body up, and disappeared.

"Team 8 should be Kiba, Hinata, and Shino." Sarutobi said "And team 10 should be a remake of the Ino-Shika-Chou team."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." They all chorused, and then they all left.

**

* * *

**

Yaku: Ok I was going to make this longer but I wanted to let you guys all I know I haven't forgotten about it and that I'm still working on it. The next chapter will DEFINITELY be longer! And I'll get it done as fast as I can! If I don't, I will have a plausible reason!

**Naruto: Just hurry up wont you!**

**Yaku: I've been busy!**

**Naruto: BULLSHIT, YOU'VE BEEN PLAYING WORLD OF WARCRAFT!**

**Yaku: YOU CAN'T PROVE THAT!**

**Kazuki: Seriously Naruto, don't try to prove it, were trying to upload the chapter**

**Naruto: You win this round Yaku!**

**READ & REVIEW!  
AND MAYBE FAV IF YOU LIKE!**


	6. Pass or Fail! The True Genin Exam!

**

* * *

**

WARNING: THERE WAS ONE OF MY REVIEWRES SAYING THAT THE REFRENCES I MADE IN THE LAST CHAPTER WERE GAY. THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE GAY/STUPID/RETARDED/FUCKING RETARDED/DUMBSHITTY/ASSKISSING/ETC. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM, BLAME SOCIETY, NOT ME!!!

**

* * *

**

Yaku: Hello everybody! Welcome back! In this chapter, there will be blood, sweat, and tears shed! The genin exam will be finalized!!!

**Naruto: And to that fuck-head taking Yaku's idea, STOP IT!**

**Yaku: NARUTO! SHUT UP! To whom ever is writing the story that is kinda sorta like mine, I envy you for trying an idea like this kind. You can continue to write it, but I myself, can't stomach reading a story that's sort of like my own. No matter how much it changes. So I wont be reading it, I'm sorry if this offends you.**

**Sakura: There an asshole! CHA!!!**

**Yaku: MOTHER OF FUCKING HELL! HOW ARE YOU PEOPLE GETTING IN?!?!**

**Sakura: The window was open so I walked in.**

**Yaku: Sasuke you see that gun on the table over there?**

**Sasuke: Yea.**

**Yaku: Give it to me.**

**Sasuke: Ok, *Hands Yaku gun***

**Yaku: *Points gun at Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi at same time somehow* GET OUT OF THE FUCKING ROOM! GET OUT OF THE FUCKING ROOM RIGHT NOW MAN!!! *They start to leave as Yaku shoots at their feet* GET OUT OF THE FUCKING ROOM!! DO IT DO IT DO IT YOU FUCKING IDIOTS! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE FUCKING ROOM!!! *Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi are completely gone***

**Kazuki: Dude….Epic.**

**Yaku: Yes, yes I am, now do the disclaimer.**

**Kazuki: FUCK! Yakurenazea doesn't own Naruto, any Star wars references, Song references, or family guy references. However, he does own me, Ahndehru, and a character that will be mentioned in this chapter, Ehmuri.**

**Naruto: Who the hell are they?**

**Kazuki: You'll see, READ AND REVIEW!!!**

* * *

Iruka sat there at his desk, staring at everybody who was completely ignoring him. Iruka had about enough of this. He formed a few seals and ended on the ram seal. He then took in a deep breath.

'_Oni-Hitsu no jutsu!' _Iruka thought before he then screamed in fury **"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP NOW!!!" **The room then suddenly was very quiet, and all eyes were on Iruka. "Congratulations to all those who made Genin! I will be announcing the teams now." Everyone soon was very intent on listening. Who you get teamed with was basically what would shape your whole shinobi career!

"Team 1, will consist of Katara, Toph, and Zuko. Your jounin sensei will be Aang." Iruka said. Katara blushed at the fact that she would be taught by someone who was cute. Toph was punching her fists at the thought of Zuko being on their team, and Zuko, well, Zuko was being Zuko. This is actually similar to Sasuke being Sasuke.

"Team 2 will have Tucker, Sam, and Dash-" Iruka was interrupted by Sam yelling out "FUCK!!!" Iruka cleared his throat and continued. "Your jounin-sensei will be Danny Fenton." Cheers were heard from Sam. "Team 3 will consist Kuwabara, Botan, and Hiei. Your jounin-sensei will be Yusuke." Iruka said as no one decided to interrupt him.

"Team 4 will be King, Ron, and Wendy." Iruka said as he looked around. He didn't seem to see them though. "Where are they?" A messenger nin appeared before him and gave him a letter. Iruka read it over and sighed.

"Team 4 will not be made because of classified information." Iruka sighed, as he continued on. "Team 5 will have Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu. Your jounin-sensei will be Isshin"

"Are you serious? I have to deal with my father 24/7 now?!" Ichigo yelled out in frustration. Iruka nodded, as Ichigo then proceeded to bang his head on the table.

"Team 6 will not be made because the jounin-sensei Tommy had to leave for an excavation." Iruka said as he looked back down at the paper. _'No way! That can't be true! That's impossible! There has to be a mistake!' _Iruka thought as he wrote something down and gave it to the messenger nin. The messenger nin then disappeared in a swirl of leaves. "Team 7 will not be read off yet for I believe there is an error. Team 8 will consist of Shino, Kiba, and Hinata. Your jounin-sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai." Iruka looked around and saw Hinata blushing while looking at Naruto. Looking closer, he could see she had her Byakugan activated. _'Are all the Hyuuga perverts or did I take a little too much to drink before coming here.'_ Iruka thought to himself. The messenger nin came back with the letter, handed it to Iruka, and disappeared. Iruka read it over, and once again, sighed. _'It's just as I thought. He IS gonna be a jounin-sensei.'_ Iruka thought. "I can read Team 7 off now. They will consist of Naruto, Sakura-" Iruka was cut off by Naruto cheering and Sakura sulking. "And Sasuke-" Once again he was cut off by Sakura cheering and Naruto sulking. "Your jounin-sensei will be Kazuki Santōryū." Iruka was given skeptical looks, but he continued. "Team 10 will be a remake of the Ino-Shika-Chou team, with their jounin-sensei being Asuma." Iruka said. "Any questions?" Boy was that the worst question he could ask. Naruto raised his hand, and Iruka pointed to him, giving him the ability to talk out loud.

"Umm, yea, who's are jounin-sensei, this, Kazuki guy?" Naruto asked. Iruka sighed and grumbled in frustration. He didn't want to tell them everything. They would fear him! Maybe if he gave them a summary of how he got his rank! That would encourage them to want to be trained by him!

"Well, Kazuki Santōryū, at first, wasn't a member of The Hidden Leaf village. His first village was The Village Hidden in the Grass. I don't know much about him, except for this. The highest rank he got to was ANBU-Capt. When he turned 10 he was a genin for 2 months, then his genin team took the chuunin exams. Those chuunin exams gave all of them chuunin rank. Kazuki was promoted to Jounin about 3 months afterwards, then he made it to ANBU in 4 months, they liked his work from what I heard. After there commander died 2 months later, they gave the ANBU Capt. Spot to Kazuki. He was their youngest ANBU Capt. ever. He then left the village, I'm not sure why, but he did. But it took him 11 months to reach ANBU Capt. from Genin." Iruka said as everyone looked on in shock.

'_My sensei became ANBU Capt. easy! I'm gonna be just like him, and become Hokage! Believe it!' _Naruto thought.

'_Sensei is so cool! _Sakura thought.

"**OF COURSE HE'S COOL! HE'S THE BEST EVER! SHANNARO!!!" **Inner Sakura yelled.

'_Hn.' _Sasuke thought.

'_How come forehead girl gets an awesome sensei and I don't?!' _Ino thought.

'_That sensei went through all that to get ANBU Captain? Troublesome.' _Shikamaru thought.

'_Oh these chips are good!'_ Chouji thought.

'_Akamaru and I could kick his ass!' _Kiba thought.

'_Naruto-kun's over 7 in. He's almost as big as Kiba-san!' _Hinata thought.

'…' Shino thought.

"Ok, we'll have a short recess, and then I want all of you to go ahead and come back and meet your Jounin-sensei's." Iruka said as everyone slowly piled out of the room

* * *

"Great, I've got to teach 3 genin how to be chuunin, then jounin. This is gonna be fun. NOT!" Kazuki said to himself as he continued to walk towards the academy. "Well, I've never done this before. The only subordinates I have are Pride, Greed, Lust, Sloth, Envy, and Gluttony. Ah well, I guess I have no choice, since the Hokage DID say I had to. At least I got a better change of clothes." Kazuki said again. He was now wearing a dark green hoodie with a dragon on the back with 3 swords going through it, however, he wasn't wearing a jounin vest. He was wearing black cargo jeans with a black kunai holster on his right leg, a shuriken pouch on his left hip, and a pouch for scrolls and such on his right hip. He wore dark blue shinobi sandals to go along with this. His leaf headband lay atop his forehead, as his grass headband lay on his right shoulder. Iruka then appeared in front of him.

"You're the academy teacher, Iruka, right?" Kazuki asked him.

"Yes I am, and you have a genin team waiting for you." Iruka said as he looked at him with cold eyes. "But I swear to you, if you lay one hand on Naruto in a way I don't like, I will kill you!"

"You, kill me? HA! That's fucking ridiculous. That's about as likely as Ahndehru giving up money." Kazuki said. Iruka was confused by the name.

"Who's Andeh-" Iruka was cut off as Kazuki clapped a hand over his mouth.

"SHHH! Don't say his name! Only friends and people Ahndehru say can call him that! Otherwise, as soon as his name leaves your mouth, he'll kill you! People he don't say and others have to call him Andrew." Kazuki said as he stared at him.

"Ok? Anyway, don't hurt Naruto. Be at the academy in 5 minutes, that's when everyone meets their jounin-sensei's." Iruka said as he continued to walk off in another direction.

"Damn, 5 minutes? I could raise all sorts of hell like that!!!" Kazuki said out loud, scaring the people in the market district.

* * *

As everyone piled back into the classroom, their short recess over, it was time to meet their jounin-sensei's. Everyone was exited about meeting them, wondering what they were gonna do first. As they all finished getting in and sitting down, a brisk wind pulled through the windows as it swirled around the front door, picking up on the wind, it started forming a swirling mini typhoon before it dissipated as a body was standing where the wind was once picked up. He looked at everyone with his onyx colored eyes.

"Team 7 report to the roof top in 2 minutes." Kazuki said before he disappeared in that same wind typhoon.

"I like my sensei already! I DEFINITELY want to learn that!" Naruto said as he jumped up from his seat and ran for the door with Sakura and Sasuke tailing behind him very, very, slowly.

Kazuki was busy waiting on the rooftop. Their 2 minutes was almost up. As soon as 1 minute and 58 seconds passed Naruto came flying through the door with Sasuke and Sakura tailing behind.

"You 3 are late. As soon as were done your new genin exam I want all three of you to run around the village 5 times with weights on for being late." Kazuki stated mechanically. All three of them just looked on in shock to him. "I've been getting looks of shock a lot recently" Kazuki said in wonder.

"Well of course were in shock, you said we have to run around the village 5 times! Do you know how big it is around here?!" Sakura half asked half yelled. Kazuki smiled evilly and looked at her.

"Ya wanna make it 10 times girl?" Kazuki asked her. She instantly sat down on one of the many benches that adorned the roof. "I didn't think so. So listen up gaki's, 'cause I'm not telling you twice. I'm your new sensei, and as such I can take your questions and give you answers, train you to the brink of destruction, and as a result, make you even stronger then me. Now, I want you to give me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future. This will help us learn more about each other, so we can be a better team." Kazuki said to the three wondering genin.

"Umm, sensei, shouldn't you do it first, so we know how to do it?" Sakura asked kindly. Kazuki's eye twitched a bit.

'_I just fuckin told her and she doesn't know how to? Is she fucking retarded?' _Kazuki thought to himself.

"**Meh, she might be. You should ask her!" **Gobi said.

"Ehh, okay. My name is Kazuki Santōryū. I like talking with my tenant, killing people who hurt my friends, harming others that hurt me, and brutally murdering people who hurt my girlfriend in any way. I dislike people who hurt my friends, people who harm me, and people who harm my girlfriend in any way. My hobbies are sharpening my swords, and hanging out with my friends. My dreams for the future, are to help my friends reach theirs. Your turn pinky." Kazuki said quickly. Sakura got an idea of what he was talking about and decided to go ahead.

"Umm, my name is Sakura Haruno. I like, umm. *glances at Sasuke, slightly giggles* M-M-My hobbies are…umm…*glances at Sasuke again giggles again* My d-d-dreams for the f-f-future a-a-are. *glances at Sasuke, squeals loudly*" Kazuki, Sasuke, and Naruto all looked at her weirdly.

"And your dislikes?" Kazuki said to her.

"NARUTO AND INO-PIG!!!!" Sakura shouted. Naruto face-planted at her answer

'_Sakura-chan can be soooo mean sometimes! Believe it!' _Naruto thought.

'_Great, I don't have just a fangirl, I have an OBSESSIVE fangirl!' _Sasuke thought.

'_Great, a fangirl, Just perfect. I'm gonna need to get rid of that habit.' _Kazuki thought. Sakura looked down at her feet.

"Ya know that was real ignorant Kazuki-sensei." Naruto said. Kazuki was confused, but remembered the timing of what happened.

"You can read peoples minds?" Kazuki said in shock. Maybe that was a gift from Kyuubi.

"No, you said that out-loud." Naruto said to him. Kazuki mentally smacked himself, and went on with the discussion.

"Alright then, orange boy, your turn." Kazuki said to Naruto.

"All right! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, and the Ichiraku ramen that Iruka-sensei treats me to! My dislikes are the 3 minutes you have to wait for cup ramen. My hobbies are comparing different types of ramen! My dream, however, is to become the Hokage, so everyone will acknowledge me! Believe it!" Naruto said as quickly as he could!

'_Naruto, your like me in some ways, I'm going to help you reach your goal.' _Kazuki thought. "Ok, thanks Naruto. Your turn emo-king."

"My name…is Sasuke Uchiha. I have many dislikes, and very few likes. My hobbies are training. My dream, is something you could only call an Ambition. And it is to kill, a certain man, and revive my clan." Sasuke said monotonely. Kazuki started to chuckle lowly, but wound up making it known.

"You rhymed." Kazuki said, before he burst into laughter. Naruto wasn't too far behind, as Sakura even chuckled a little. Sasuke's eye was twitching slightly." Haha! Hahahahehe. Hehehe. Ahh, funny. Anyway, I was going to give you your genin exam tomorrow, but fuck it, we'll do it now!" Kazuki said.

"What do you mean genin exam. I remember you said something when we came up here, but I thought you were joking." Sakura said lowly.

"That was a pre-genin exam. That was just to test your written skill work. THIS! Is your real genin exam. Meet me at training ground 7 in 3 minutes, if you don't, I triple your running laps!" Kazuki stated before he disappeared in a swirl of flame. Naruto and the others were all shocked! They didn't want their laps tripled! They ran as fast as they could towards training ground 7!

* * *

Kazuki was once again looking at his watch. In 10 seconds his teammates would be here with everything but the kitchen sink!

'_*sigh* thinking of teammates makes me think of Ehmuri.' _Kazuki thought.

"**Kaz, don't get all teary on me now. You got a genin team to look after, and what kinda influence would you be if you started crying in-front of them? Teaching them to cry isn't a good lesson." **Gobi said to him

'_Well, I guess you have a good point. But for them to understand me more, I'll have to tell them about it.'_ Kazuki thought to his tenant as he could see the three coming closer. "Your all just in time, I'll subtract your laps by 3, however, you still will have to run 2 laps, with weights. His genin sighed in sadness.

"Ok sensei, what's our genin test?" Sakura said to her sensei.

"Your test is simple. You see this?" Kazuki said as he pulled out a bell. "Get this bell before high noon. If you fail, you all go back to the academy. Those who don't get a bell will have to go back to the academy anyway."

"Wait a second sensei! There's only one bell!" Sakura shouted.

"Exactly. If you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you won't get a bell. Oh, and Naruto?" Kazuki said to his student.

"Hai?" Naruto replied. Kazuki walked over to his student and got close to his ear to whisper something.

"Don't hold back. If I find out that you're holding back, I'll kill you immediately. In other words, no masks." Kazuki whispered. Naruto was struck with fear.

'_No masks?! Dammit! How the fuck does he know about them?! Maybe I should tell him.' _Naruto thought for a second. "Sensei." He whispered back. "I have to wear this mask, if I don't, the villagers will go after me."

"I guarantee that if they try to hurt you for your 'Tenant', then the Hokage wouldn't mind if you killed them." Kazuki whispered back, before he walked back to the spot he was at. Naruto was frozen. He couldn't believe that even his sensei knew about his Tenant.

" So, are you going to break it or what Naruto?" Kazuki asked him. Naruto raised his fist, charged it with a little chakra, and went to punch his face. He didn't even make contact with it, as a yellow circular barrier appeared around the front of his face, and shattered. Naruto's muscles grew seemingly afterwards.

"No more mask. Happy?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Your test begins when I say go. Ok?" Kazuki asked. They all looked at him and nodded.

"3." Kazuki started. They tensed a little.

"2" Kazuki said after. They each pulled a kunai out.

"1" Kazuki ended. They each pulled out a second kunai.

"NOT GO!" Kazuki yelled. Naruto didn't do anything, but 2 things happened in that one second interval. 1. Sasuke and Sakura lost both their kunai's by throwing it at Kazuki. 2. Kazuki caught all for on his fingers. "Ok, never mind. GO!!!" Kazuki yelled. All three of them scattered into the forest. Their genin test had begun.

"Interesting." Kazuki said. They all hid their presence very well. Measuring from my standards, Sasuke is hiding at the level of an academy student that's been in for 2 weeks, Naruto is hiding at the level of an academy student that's been there for 1 month, and Sakura is hiding at the level of a villager. In other words, there about where they need to be, except for Sakura. Now, time to play hide and go seek!" He said as he disappeared in the swirl of leaves the readers are very familiar with. He appeared in a tree, over looking Sakura.

'_She obviously doesn't sense me. Let's see. I'll start Genjutsu with her.' _Kazuki thought He formed a few seals at ANBU Capt. speed. _'Makai Kanran no Jutsu!'_

'_Hmm. I wonder where Sasuke-kun is.' _Sakura thought to herself.

"**Probably kicking sensei's ass right now! Shannaro!!!" **Inner Sakura said. Sakura heard a groan and looked to her right. There, was Sasuke, covered in kunai, shuriken, and blood. His left leg was twisted and his right leg was completely gone. He had a 2 ½ foot long sword sticking out his back, but she couldn't really see the details.

"S-S-Sakura… R-Run!" Sasuke said to her. She could only stare in shock, unmoving. Ino then came from nowhere and kissed Sasuke on his lips. Sasuke became healed unimaginably!

"Thank you Ino! Lets get married!" Sasuke said.

"Ok!" Ino replied as they left the forest. Sakura screamed as loud as she could, and fell to the ground, unconscious. Kazuki jumped down not two seconds later.

"Wow, to think the Hell viewing jutsu would put her out of it! Now I wonder what she saw." Kazuki said to himself. Just then a hail of shuriken went soaring towards him. They hit their target, Kazuki was knocked over. Just when he was about to hit the ground, he turned into a log covered in exploding tags.

'_Kawarimi combined with exploding tags! I got to get Sakura out of there!' _Sasuke thought before he bolted towards Sakura, grabbed her, and left just as the tag reached the bottom. A hiss was heard when they should have exploded.

'_Duds? FUCK! He wanted me to reveal my location!'_ Sasuke thought as he placed Sakura on the tree and jumped out into the open.

"So, you found my little trap have you?" Kazuki stated.

"I'm not like the others." Sasuke simply replied.

"Say that when you get the bell, Uchiha." Kazuki spit back as he jumped back a few feet. The Uchiha might be a warm-up. Sasuke jumped forward and tried to get a high right kick in. Kazuki blocked it with his left forearm and grabbed his leg. He went to throw him to the ground, but as he did, Sasuke reached out to grab the bell. Kazuki yanked him back into the air and Sasuke wound up landing a solid punch right into Kazuki's face. He stumbled back a few inches, and let go of Sasuke leg. Sasuke flipped back a bit and started a few hand signs.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**" Sasuke yelled out as he proceeded to blow a huge fireball at Kazuki. Kazuki just stood there and let the fireball take him. However, inside the fireball, Kazuki was sustaining no damage.

"I fell into a burning ball of fire. I went down down down, and the flames burnt brighter, and it don't burn burn burn! The ball of fire! The ball of fire!" Kazuki sung to himself.

"**Baka! You only just learned the fire shield and there you go wasting your chakra!" **Gobi yelled.

'_Gobi, the flame ain't getting any brighter, nor worse. I can stay in here for five minutes longer.' _Kazuki thought to his tenant. But then he saw an image appear next to Sasuke. The figure started to perform some seals next to Sasuke. Kazuki recognized the seals and now the figure.

'_Shit! It's Naruto! And he's doing a wind technique!' _Kazuki thought. Naruto finished the seals and took in a deep breath.

"**Futon: Daitoppa no Jutsu!" **Naruto yelled out as he blew out… a ball of wind? The ball of wind was completely similar to the fireball jutsu as it combined with it, making the fire hotter, and the fire ball bigger! The ball of fire was about the size of a mini Kyuubi now!

'_I gotta get out of here!' _Kazuki thought as he used the flames around him to swirl around him as he disappeared suddenly. The ball of fire then calmed down.

"Combination jutsu: Hell fire ball." Naruto stated calmly as the ball had completely dissipated.

"You fucked my jutsu up Naruto!" Sasuke shouted at him. Kazuki then appeared a few feet in-front of them.

"Correction Sasuke. He actually made it more powerful then you could even imagine. Fire combines with wind to make the fire a lot more powerful. A fire needs oxygen to survive. That ball Naruto made was purely concentrated oxygen. What was that technique called again?" Kazuki asked.

"The Futon: Daitoppa no Jutsu. I made it in ball form, but I didn't know what to call it." Naruto said sheepishly.

"How about Futon: Kaze gan no Jutsu?" Kazuki asked him again.

"Wind style: Wind ball Jutsu? I guess." Naruto said.

"If you know the name of a technique, the technique gets more powerful." Kazuki stated. He then disappeared. Naruto then looked to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you may not like it, but we have to work together." Naruto told him.

"Why? Because you need my help?" Sasuke asked slyly. Naruto ignored him and started explain it to him.

"No dumb shit, because that's what the test is about! Think about it for a second. A genin team consists of 4 people. The three genin and the jounin sensei. Now, why would he send two people back to the academy? He's testing our teamwork! He wants to see how well we work as a team! And anyway, how are three, just out of the academy genin, going to take on a full-fledged jounin?!" Naruto said. Sasuke thought about it, and nodded.

"We need to find Sakura." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded, and they disappeared. They got to the tree Sakura was at and woke her up. After explaining the situation, she agreed to help. Now they just needed to find Kazuki.

"Where could he be?" Sakura said. Then, there was a chakra level rising a little bit, as it then shrunk back down. It was in the middle of training ground 7. They decided they should come up with a plan first.

"We need to come up with a plan first." Sasuke said.

"Don't worry, I got one." Naruto said as they huddled close together. "Here it is."

Kazuki was in the middle of the training grounds when he heard a noise. Then all three of them were surrounding him in a triangle formation, each one about 25 feet from him.

"So, teaming up on me are you?" Kazuki said to them. They said nothing but charged, kunai in hand. Kazuki bit his thumb and pulled his sleeve up, revealing three tattoos. He swiped the blood on all three of them, and three swords appeared, he grabbed one in his right hand, one in his left hand, and the last in his mouth. The one in his right hand was a dark crimson colored blade, the one in his left was a navy blue colored blade, and the one in his mouth was a yellow blade. Naruto came towards his head, so he tilted his head and blocked the kunai. Sasuke came to his left, so he brought the blade downwards to block his kunai. Sakura came towards his right, so he blocked her kunai by bringing the last blade towards her kunai. Then, something weird happened. Another Sasuke, another Sakura, and another Naruto appeared from the bushes and were coming in fast!

'_The ones right here are Kage Bunshin! Shit!' _Kazuki thought as he pulled the blades from the kunai and decapitated the Kage Bunshin. Then he blocked the real ones kunai's with his swords again, as they came at the same places. He saw Sakura reaching for his bell, and bumped her and kicked her back. He then jumped back and uppercut Sasuke a few feet back, and kicked Naruto back into a tree. He then looked into the sky.

"It's high noon. You lose." Kazuki said simply. But then Sakura was holding out a bell.

"No sensei, we win!" She said. Kazuki took his bell out, and low and behold, it disappeared in a plum of smoke.

"How the fuck?" Kazuki wondered. Naruto was the one to answer his question.

"Before we came out here, I made four Kage Bunshin. I transformed one into Sakura, one into Sasuke, and one into a bell. The Kage Bunshin charged in, and attacked. The real Sakura was holding the transformed bell. After we charged in, Sakura acted fast, and switched the bells, and placed the real bell into her pocket. Afterwards, she acted like she was reaching for the bell you had, so you would kick her away, making it so you wouldn't be getting to her." Naruto said. Kazuki looked on in shock.

'_Their thinking exactly like me, Ahndehru, and Ehmuri.' _Kazuki thought. "Well team, it seams like you passed the test. Team 7 will start its first mission tomorrow. Start resting soon because I want you there at exactly eight o' clock. Oh, and you still have laps to do." Kazuki said making everybody face vault. "However, you're going to be using special weights." They stood back up. Kazuki made a few seals and stepped up to them all, tapping them on the head lightly. Instantly after finishing them, one by one, they collapsed to the ground.

"What the hell ARE these?" Sasuke asked. Kazuki chuckled.

"There gravity seals. These gravity seals absorb have 10% of your chakra, and convert it into weight. After you become more experienced with it, I'll up the percentage. Now go run those laps!" Kazuki yelled as they started running for the gate. This month, was going to be brutal for them.

**

* * *

**

Yaku: Ok, How'd you like the genin exam? Pretty good right? SEND OPINIONS! Btw, I wanted you all to know I'm not dead. If I'm not in the mood, I won't write. It can take from 1 day to 1 month for me to update. Only 1 month because if it takes longer I'd probably take a gun to my gut. My gut so that I can still write.

**Naruto: Yea yea just get to your "Mood" so you can fucking write! I'm tired of this! I wanna go fucking ninja mode in the chuunin exams!**

**Kazuki: Patience, young padawan.**

**Naruto: I shall not have Patience!**

**Kazuki: That is why you fail!!**

**READ AND REVIEW! OR I WILL GET MY POSSESSED FRIEND TO ATTACK YOU!!! Literally, he's possessed. Joking aside he's fucking possessed!!**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Hai = Hello**

**Kawarimi = Substitution**

**Makai Kanran no Jutsu! = Hell Viewing Jutsu!**

**Raiton: Raikyuu no Jutsu! = Lightning Style: Lightning Ball Jutsu!**

**Futon: Daitoppa no Jutsu! = Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu!**

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! = Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!**

**Futon: Kaze Gan no Jutsu! = Wind Style: Wind Sphere Jutsu!**

**Kage Bunshin = Shadow Clone**

**SHANNARO = CHA**

**Ahndehru = My variation of the name Andrew.**

**Ehmuri = My variation of the name Emily.**


	7. Land of Waves! The Assassin Of The Mist!

**Yaku: Hello everybody out there in the Fan Fiction world! Here comes the Land of the Waves Arc. Part 1! Are you ready for some action?!**

**Naruto: HELL YEA!**

**Yaku: Are you ready for some Humor?!**

**Kazuki: FUCK YEA!**

**Yaku: Are you ready for some Romance?!**

**N&K: FUCKING DAMN RIGHT WE ARE!**

**Yaku: Well you'll have to wait on the romance. The others are coming up right now!**

**Naruto: BITCH! I wanna get together with Hinata NOW!**

**Yaku: well hold your god damn horses mate, we'll get to it later, Naruto, because of your little outburst, you do the disclaimer.**

**Naruto: Fine then. Naruto is owned by Kishimoto. Kazuki, Andrew, and Emily are owned by Yakurenazea.**

* * *

"FUCKING CAT!!!" rung out a voice through the alleyway as Naruto had succeeded in nabbing the daimyo's wife's cat. He took a kunai out and prepared to slice the cat's neck off, but he was stopped by a hand grapping his arm. He turned to his left to see where the arm came from, and saw Sasuke.

"Dobe, if you kill the cat we won't get paid for the mission, the daimyo would be pissed, and we'd probably get demoted back to the academy!" Sasuke yelled as he walked towards him. Sakura wasn't too far behind. A swirl of leaves appeared next to Naruto as Kazuki appeared and grabbed the cat from him.

"He's right Naruto. If you kill the cat, the daimyo will get pissed, and because of his great influence on the council, you guys will get demoted, or worse, dejected from the village." Kazuki stated. "And trust me, if you guys go, I'm coming with you, and I am NOT living the life of a missing nin again. There was too many ANBU chasing me."

"Sensei, that reminds me, why did you become a missing nin?" Sakura asked. Kazuki hung his head down and sighed at her question.

"That is a story for another time. For now we have to get the cat back to the daimyo's wife." Kazuki stated as he made a run for the Hokage Mansion. The others nodded and ran towards the mansion as well, hoping to get a better mission this time around.

* * *

Sarutobi was busy with the "Demon-Paper-Work-That-Is-Worse-Then-The-Kyuubi-Attack" paper work when the door opened and in came Team 7.

"Team 7 returning from our mission." Kazuki stated. Sarutobi nodded his head as the daimyo's wife took her cat and began to strangle it in a hug. Team 7 visibly cringed at the action as they shuddered and then looked ahead at the Sandaime Hokage. The Hokage was going through the papers looking for a D-Rank mission. When he found one, he took it out and started to hand it to Kazuki.

"All right Team 7, you will be picking weeds out of the fa-" That was as far as the Hokage got before Naruto shouted in anger.

"NO OLD MAN! Were tired of the D-Rank missions! Give us something better!" Kazuki reacted instantly.

"Naruto! Calm your tongue! We may be ready for a C-Rank mission but I want to get you guys stronger first!" Kazuki stated.

"Sensei, I don't mean this offensively, but I think we deserve this! Were plenty strong! I think we should do a C-Rank mission!" Sakura half spoke half yelled. Sasuke chimed in a "Hn" to back her up.

"*sigh* Ahh fuck it. Hokage-sama, I believe my team is ready for a C-Rank mission." Kazuki stated. The Hokage sighed and went back to looking through paper work. After a few seconds, he pulled a sheet of paper out of the HUGE stack and handed it to Kazuki.

"Here, you will be escorting Tazuna to the Land of Waves. The reason for it being C-Rank is that there might be mercenaries or thugs attacking him. No problem for your team." The Hokage stated. Kazuki was in pure shock though.

"The Land of Waves?!" Kazuki asked. "Uh-oh." He said again. The Hokage was questioning why he said that.

"Why the uh-oh?" Sarutobi asked. Kazuki face faulted, but stood back up.

"Remember my trial? I was wanted in wave for helping in the attempted assassination of the Mizukage!" Kazuki said. Sarutobi thought about it, and remembered. He decided he could help somehow.

"Well, why don't I send one of my best ANBU to help you out in the mission?" The Hokage stated. Kazuki looked on in anger.

"You still don't trust me do you." he stated robotically.

"I trust you a little bit, however, you killed three Sandaime's and helped in the attempted killing in one Sandaime, and I'll be damned if I let you leave the village without one of my best ANBU." The Hokage said before he snapped his fingers. In seconds, an ANBU arrived in a swirl of leaves, wearing normal ANBU gear with a blade on his back with a wolf ANBU mask. Kazuki looked at him shocked.

"Kakashi?! What's up?!" Kazuki said as he walked up to him. Sarutobi looked on in confusion.

"You two know each other?" He asked.

"Sure we know each other. Some what." Kazuki said

"Yea, we met at the Higurashi Weapon Shop." Kakashi stated quickly.

"Damn, I can't believe I'm going back to wave!" Kazuki said in happiness.

"**The only reason you're happy your going back is so you can get some pussy!" **Gobishouted from within his mind.

"Shut it Gobi!" Kazuki shouted. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at him in shock.

"Gobi?! The Five tailed demon?! How is he talking to you?!" Naruto asked in shock. Kazuki physically punched his face for saying it out loud.

"Once again, that is a story for another time. Anyway, who is the client?" Kazuki asked before Sarutobi seemed to speak to the door.

"You may come in now, Tazuna." The Hokage said before the door opened. As soon as it did, Kazuki smelled something. He knew exactly what it was: Sake, and this man REAKED of it. Kazuki tried to shake the smell, finally succeeding as he went to talk, but Tazuna beat him to it.

"Hokage, are you sure that these brats can help me? Mrs. Girly over there looks like a drama queen, Emo boy right there looks like the King of Emo's, Mr. Blonde right here looks like a retard, and this guy right here looks like some douche bag that that couldn't hit the air even if it was right in front of him." Tazuna said. Kazuki, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto started fuming.

'_Drunk ass mother fucker I'll show you!' _Kazuki thought as he was about to step forward to kill the man, but Kakashi decided to calm them all down.

"Well, were gonna have fun. Everyone, meet at the gate in 30 minutes." Kakashi said, but Kazuki sighed.

"Belay that order and meet at the gate in 5 minutes team. Kakashi you may take up to 10 minutes, a second later and you won't be having kids. 5 minutes will give me some time to check some things out." Kazuki stated before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. All the males in the room cringed at what Kazuki said before they decided to get back to what they were doing.

"I'll be making my…leaf now." Kakashi said as he disappeared. Naruto sighed.

"Let's go Sasuke-san, Sakura-chan." Naruto said before they all disappeared in the same swirl of leaves that Kazuki and Kakashi disappeared in. The Hokage was a little shocked.

'_The Shunshin no Jutsu?! They're too young to learn that! I'm going to have a long chat with Kazuki after this mission!' _The Hokage thought before he once again went back to working on the Evil-Paper-Work-Of-Doom.

* * *

Kazuki was walking around the village to see what kind of materials he might need. He bought some food rations, found a few spare kunai, an unused scroll, and a bit of money on the floor. He was walking around when he found a girl. The girl had blue hair, an Eskimo type coat, blue shinobi pants with a kunai holster on the right leg, shinobi sandals, and lavender colored eyes. She was just walking around when Kazuki decided to talk to her. He ran up to her and started up a conversation.

"Hello there girl." Kazuki stated. The girl jumped at his voice and thrust her palm into his stomach. Kazuki doubled over in pain before he poofed, as a log was now in his place.

"Kawarimi?" She said before Kazuki appeared behind her.

"You know something girly." Kazuki said before she turned and went to hit him again. Kazuki grabbed her arm to stop her, and went back to speaking. "Hitting a jounin isn't very nice." Kazuki said before her eyes widened. She pulled her arms back and bowed in front of him.

"Sumimasen, I didn't know of your status. I'll be on my way." She said before Kazuki frowned and let out a short growl. He stopped himself before she could catch on and spoke up again.

"You don't need to do that, I was just kidding around. By the way, I'm Kazuki. What's your name?" He asked.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata said.

'_She was the girl I was gong to have on my team, but then the Hokage said not to. And then that dude came from nowhere and killed himself. That guy was freaky' _Kazuki thought. "Ya know you were going to be on my team." He said as she looked at him confused.

"Well…pardon my a-asking, but w-who is on your team?" Hinata stuttered.

"Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto." Kazuki said, but Hinata's eyes widened at the last name.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, as she then looked at the ground, and started blushing, while tapping her index fingers together. Kazuki saw her, and instantly knew why she was doing it.

"You like him don't you." Kazuki said. Hinata gasped in shock.

'_How does he know?! I never told anyone!'_ Hinata thought. "How did you figure it out?" She asked. Kazuki chuckled to himself, as he decided to explain it to her.

"My sister Ehmuri acted the same way when she was in love. Plus, you started blushing, tapping your fingers together, and looking at the floor after saying only his name, not the rest of my team." Kazuki stated. Hinata felt humiliated that she was caught so easily. "However, I want to help you with something. I've been all over this village trying to look for someone, and I still have yet to find her. I found out her address, and I've tried there everyday, however, she's never there. Maybe you can try it." Kazuki said as he pulled out 2 pieces of paper. One held an address, and the other was completely blank.

"Umm, what is that, Kazuki-sensei?" Hinata asked. Kazuki handed her the one with the address, as he took out a pen and started writing on the other piece. About a minute later, he was done writing on it. He handed it to Hinata.

"Go to the address, if anyone answers the door, ask for Anko. When Anko gets to the door, or if she was already there, tell her that Kazuki sent you, and then give her the letter." Kazuki stated. "And don't call me Kazuki-sensei. You're not my student; just call me Kazuki-san." He said as he smiled. He heard a beeping noise and realized it was his watch. "Shit! I gotta go, see ya later Hinata-san!" Kazuki yelled before he disappeared from sight.

* * *

Kazuki was pacing around the gate with Tazuna, waiting for his team. It was almost 5 minutes, and he didn't feel like doing any punishing right now.

'_I'm gonna rip their throats out if they don't get here now!' _Kazuki thought to himself. As if on cue, his team had appeared before him, packed and ready. _'And then a giant bowl of ice cream fell out of the sky in front of Kazuki!' _He once again thought. Silence was brought upon everyone as nothing happened. "Fuck." Kazuki said

"What's wrong sensei?" Sakura asked. Kazuki sighed at her questions.

'_When does she NOT ask questions?' _Kazuki thought. "It's nothing Sakura. Now we just have to wait for Kakashi." Kazuki said. He heard a poof behind him and knew it was him.

"That is my name, don't wear it out." Kakashi said as he came into view from the smoke.

"Alright team here's how it's gonna go." Said Kazuki as he pulled a map from his backpack. Tazuna saw it and realized it was a map of Wave country. However, he noticed it was off.

"Umm, your maps wrong." Tazuna said. Kazuki looked at him confused.

"What do you mean it's wrong?" Kazuki asked in an angered tone.

"It's wrong because the bridge is destroyed, most of the buildings on your map are gone, and there's an island in the middle of the ocean now." Tazuna said to Kazuki in a cocky tone. Kazuki looked at him and decided that since he hasn't been in wave for 3 years, that Tazuna was probably right.

"Alright who cares, it's not even the map that matters. Where's your house?" Kazuki asked Tazuna. He looked at the map, and pointed to a house near the harbor.

"That's my house. It's near the bridge." He said. Kazuki looked at it and tried to think of a way to get there undetected by the Mizukage, since the land of waves is near the mist village. He thought of one, which was both effective against opponents, and sneaky.

"Ok, well take a star patterned protection unit. I'll be at the front, Kakashi, your at the left, Naruto, your at the bottom left, Sakura, your at bottom right, and Sasuke, your at the right. Tazuna, you're in the middle of us. If one of us breaks away, go into a square formation, moving to the nearest corners. If another breaks away, go into a triangle formation, moving to the nearest corners. NO ONE breaks away from the triangle formation. If you absolutely have to, use Kage Bunshins to attack." Kazuki stated as everyone nodded. Kakashi, after nodding, looked at Kazuki confused.

"I understand that you, Naruto, and I can use Kage Bunshins, but I don't think those two can." He said. Kazuki smiled as he started to walk away from the village, the others tailing behind him.

"You'd be surprised what I've been teaching them." Kazuki stated as Kakashi decided it best to start to catch up.

"The Land of waves is…shore to come." Kakashi said as they continued to walk from the village.

"I'm gonna punch you if you make another pun Kakashi." Naruto said as raised is fist, showing he wasn't lying. Kakashi ignored it, not really caring one way or the other.

"Am I really supposed to trust my life with this brat?" Tazuna asked. Naruto scowled at the man, but Kazuki waved him off.

"Don't worry Tazuna, I'm at least Kage level, and Kakashi here is an ANBU-Captain, so you have nothing to worry about." Kazuki stated, but Naruto turned and yelled at Tazuna.

"Hey old man! You better start to respect me, cause I'm gonna become Hokage one day, and your going to look up to me!" Naruto shouted. Tazuna chuckled at the boy in front of him.

"Kage's are powerful and wise, you're puny and brainless. The day you become Hokage is the day I sprout wings and fly." Tazuna said. Kazuki felt something when Tazuna said that however.

'_What the hell? What did I just feel right there?' _Kazuki thought to himself.

"**I'm not sure, but it felt like demon chakra. It's probably nothing Kazuki, let's just go." **Gobi said to him. Kazuki agreed with his bijuu and decided to voice the opinion.

"Guys lets just go, or I'll make you ALL run around wave ten times before breakfast, and you get no lunch or dinner." Kazuki said, making them ignore their argument, and get walking.

* * *

Kazuki and his team were about 5 minutes into the forest by the time Sakura spoke up.

"I wonder why we had to complain to do a C-Rank mission." Sakura said. Kazuki sighed. He seemed to do that a lot.

'_I thought she was book smarts, yet she never found the textbook talking about missions.' _Kazuki thought as he decided to "Help" her understand missions easier.

"Well Sakura, I guess that's a good question. You see, D-Rank missions are reserved for genin rank ninja, because their easy to do. That way, genin can ease into what it's like doing missions. Then, when the Kage and or jounin-sensei think that their ready, they can get a C-Rank mission. C-Rank missions are mainly taken by chuunin rank ninja's, because they are more experienced. When the Kage thinks their ready, and you're at chuunin level, they can sometimes get a B-Rank mission, and rarely, an A-Rank mission. Then comes the jounin. The jounin are aloud to take A-Rank easy, and sometimes, if the case is needed S-Rank missions. Mainly ANBU take the S-Rank missions. Most people don't give S-Rank missions, because their not in that much danger. And that is why ANBU are normally bored shitless." Kazuki said. Sakura nodded her head in understanding. Sasuke hn'ed, indicating he heard him, and heard him well. Naruto just kept walking. A few minutes later, Kazuki looked up ahead, and noticed a puddle on the ground. He stopped walking, and shortly after, the others did too.

"Sensei, why are we stopping?" Sakura asked. Kazuki was about to sigh again, but remembered that he did it WAY too often, so he decided against it.

"Take a look at this picture. What's wrong with it?" Kazuki asked them. Sakura looked long and hard. Sasuke cocked his head at the scene, not really understanding. Naruto discovered the answer quickly.

"It hasn't rained in days, and there's a puddle on the ground." He said. Kazuki smiled, and pointed at Naruto.

"Congrats, you win! Your prize is nothing at the moment. Now, why would a puddle be in the middle of the road when there was no rain?" Kazuki asked his team. They all looked at each other and had the same idea; ninja. Only thing was, they weren't expecting ninja on a C-Rank mission! Immediately after this realization, the puddle disappeared, and Kazuki was wrapped in a chain.

"Shit!" Kazuki cried. He looked to his sides and saw two men. They both wore black claws and weird gauntlets. They both had black hair, horned headbands on their head, with the mist insignia with slashes through them, indicating they were missing nin from Kirigakure. The two pulled hard on the chains, and Kazuki was split in two! The genin just watched as their sensei was cut in half as one of the killers whispered "One down, 5 to go."

Naruto jumped forward and grabbed the chain. He pulled hard on it so the brothers would fly his way, but only one did. The other disconnected the chain from their gauntlet before Naruto had yanked the chain, and he ran in with his fist raised back. Sasuke appeared from nowhere, grabbing the gauntlet, and kneeing the man in the gut. He doubled over in pain as Sasuke kicked him square in the face, hard, knocking him unconscious. Naruto finished his fight with an uppercut that sent the last one sailing into a nearby tree, head first. After their quickly achieved victory, and some tying up of the two ninja's, they walked over to their sensei's body. Sakura started to cry, while Sasuke looked away. However, Naruto screamed in rage.

"Dammit! Why the hell did he get himself killed?!" Naruto cried in sheer anger. Sakura looked upset at his reaction, when she heard a noise behind her. She turned, ready for the worst, when she saw her sensei standing their, completely un-harmed.

"H-How the fuck?!" Sakura asked out loud. Kakashi looked shocked that he lived, and looked even more intrigued on how he did. Kazuki simply walked right over, placed his right index finger and middle finger on the dead body's forehead, and the body simply sucked straight into him. Everyone's mouths, save Kazuki and the unconscious brothers, were wide open.

"Demon style: Blood Clone Jutsu. Very useful in fact. I use them instead of Kage Bunshin which is why I haven't really mastered Kage Bunshin yet. Blood clones, however, I have complete mastery over. They have minds of their own. They can be used to make others think your dead, or they can be used as a wonderful distraction. They can dispel themselves, or I can dispel them." Kazuki stated. Naruto's eyes widened.

"I wanna learn it!" He shouted. Kazuki simply sighed.

"Patience, Naruto. You will learn it. But for now, I think an explanation is in order." Kazuki said as he walked towards Tazuna. "We were only expected to see mercenaries, yet Gouzu and Meizu are here!"

"Gouzu and Meizu?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi answered his question.

"Gouzu and Meizu, also known as the Demon Brothers, are 2 Mist missing nin. They're paid assassins, and they always work together to kill their target."

"Very informative Kakashi, however, you missed a few things. While I go interrogate them, I want you to find out what the fuck is going on here!" Kazuki said as he drug the bodies of Gouzu and Meizu into the woods.

* * *

Kazuki got far enough into the woods where he decided that his team couldn't hear him. Leaning the two brothers up against a tree, he slapped Gouzu and Meizu a couple of times, and they awoke from unconsciousness.

"Huh? Wha? Where are we?" Gouzu asked. Kazuki chuckled at his slight memory loss.

"So, I didn't expect to see you guys back there." Kazuki answered as the demon brothers eye's focused on him.

"Kazuki? Holy shit it's been years! Where have you been?" Meizu asked. Kazuki looked at them sternly.

"So, my guess is that if you guys are here, then 'buza isn't that far away is he?" Kazuki asked the two. Gouzu shook his head.

"Zabuza said that if we failed to kill the bridge builder, then were dead meat. I guess he's gonna be shocked to see you protecting the bridge builder!" Gouzu answered. Kazuki sighed.

"And if 'buza is here, then ku-chan will be with him." Kazuki stated. Meizu nodded.

"Oh yea, she's with him all right. She's been ranting about how come you never contact her and how it's been 3 years since you talked to the si-" Meizu didn't get any further for Kazuki punched him in the face. Meizu let out a groan of pain as he tried to fix his jaw without hands.

"The tree's have ears Meizu. Speak of us again and I will not hesitate to kill you." Kazuki said as he looked at the barely shaking Meizu. Meizu heard stories about Kazuki and what happened in his childhood, and he did NOT want to get on his bad side!

"Alright then. Where should we head?" Gouzu asked.

"Down left should be a base of operations for "Us". I want you to head there and ask Envy to let you in, say that Wrath sent you, and he'll let you." Kazuki said before they started to leave. "Oh, and let out some ear-splitting screams. Then they'll know that I was torturing you guys." Kazuki said. They decided to do just that.

"What's taking so long?" Kakashi asked. He heard two ear-splitting screams as he then saw Kazuki appear from nowhere.

"Well, it seems that a man named Gato sent them. Mind explaining Tazuna?" Kazuki asked. Kakashi decided to speak from their.

"Apparently a man named Gato is behind all of it. He took over, wave's poor, basic asshole trying to act tough." Kakashi said.

"Wow, figures. Alright then guys, this mission has completely changed do to certain events. This mission has changed to your first B rank. I'm going to let you guys choose if you want to continue the mission. If you do, you'll most likely complete your first B Rank mission, and will probably become the top genin of your class, downside is that you risk your lives and may not be coming back to Konoha. If you choose not too, your somewhat doing the right thing so we can get people who would actually be able to take on this mission, downside is that you would be the laughing stock of the genin. No pressure at all!" Kazuki said. _'I've got this mission in the bag.' _He thought.

"**Since when are you all about doing the right thing?" **Gobi asked him.

'_Since I've been hanging around these three gaki's. There's something about them. I guess, they remind me of my old team.' _Kazuki thought. The demon was in deep thought about what he said.

'_**How do they remind him of his team? Sakura is nothing like Ehmuri, Sasuke is only somewhat like Ahndehru, and Naruto is kinda like Kazuki!' **_The demon thought. He then thought really hard about what Kazuki thought to him. _**'Wait a minute. Does he mean like how the mission to lightning ended up? I don't think he'll let Sakura get killed!'**_ Gobi thought to himself. It then seemed like Naruto had made up his mind about the mission.

"I'm going. I don't care what happens, I'm going." Naruto stated. Kazuki smirked. He had them now. Sasuke then spoke up.

"I'm going too." Sasuke quickly said. Sakura instantly threw her hand up.

"I'm going if Sasuke's going." She said. Kazuki smirked, and then chuckled. "Why are you laughing?" She asked him.

"Simple, I knew you were all going to pick yes." Kazuki said. They all gasped at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean you knew we were going to pick yes?!" Sakura said.

"That, in and of itself, is also simple. Naruto picked yes first, Sasuke wouldn't want to be out-done by Naruto, so he'd pick yes, and Sakura, you'd pick yes for Sasuke. If Sasuke picked yes, you'd pick yes in an instant Sakura, and Naruto wouldn't want to be outdone by Sasuke, so he'd go in as well. If you picked yes, Naruto would go because of his silly crush he has on you that I don't see why he has one on you, and Sasuke wouldn't want to be outdone by him, so he'd tag along." Kazuki said summarizing his speech. Sakura, however, was furious at what he said.

"Why don't you understand why he has a crush on me?!" she yelled. Kazuki looked down at the ground, trying to come up with the right words to say, but half looked up, so he couldn't see her face. Sakura looked at where he was looking at as her face run red with embarrassment and anger.

"ERO-SENSEI!!" she yelled as she punched Kazuki through a few trees. Kazuki slowly got up as he stared at Sakura.

"See! This is what I was telling you about a few days ago! Focus your anger and you can fuck people up!!" Kazuki yelled back at her, but they decided to save the fighting for another time, for they would need their strength and Kazuki knew it. "Alright people, let's go. We have a lot of ground to cover and I'd like to get to wave soon." He said as they continued to follow him.

"So what should we do while were walking?" Kakashi asked the group.

"I don't know, just take out a kunai and be ready for anything." Kazuki said. The group did as told, and braced themselves for anything they could.

Kazuki was bored shitless. They had just rowed ashore to the other part of an island and he was bored throughout that whole time. Now they continued walking, and he wasn't allowed to run, because he'd stray to far from the group A few minutes after starting the walk, Naruto sensed something in the bushes, and beamed the kunai in the direction it was at. Sakura flinched at his action, Sasuke braced himself, as they both started looking in the direction the kunai flew to, while Naruto ran into the bushes, and came out with both the kunai, and a snow white furred rabbit.

"Baka! You could have killed that rabbit!" Sakura yelled, but Kazuki noticed something was wrong.

"Sakura, look at it. It's a snow white furred rabbit. Those are only common around winter, never summer! That's a trained rabbit!" Kazuki yelled. Kakashi was next to speak up.

"Then that means…EVERYBODY DUCK!! NOW!!!" Kakashi yelled out as he heard a whirring noise behind him. Everybody but Kazuki ducked as the noise got closer. The noise turned out to be a huge sword! The sword was shaped like a giant butcher knife. On the sword was a circle cut out near the top, and a semicircle near the handle. The sword slowly lifted as it spun in a circle and just missed Kazuki's head, as it flew and lodged into a tree. A man then landed on the sword hilt. The man was 6'1 and was wearing a headband diagonally so the protector was to the left of his forehead, with the mist insignia on it with a slash through it, indicating he was a missing nin from Kirigakure. He had a black strap going around his neck and into his gray striped loose pants. He had camaflouged (SC?) sleeves on his arms, and shinobi sandals. He had bandages covering his whole mouth and nose, as the kids wondered how he could breathe like that.

"Well, well. I never thought I'd see you here. Kazuki Santōryū, also known as one of, "The Immortals". That would be a battle I wouldn't want to miss." The man said. Kazuki smirked as he looked at him.

"Well, Zabuza Momochi, also known as the Demon of the Mist, I'd like to accept that battle." Kazuki said, but Kakashi intervened before Kazuki could move.

"Zabuza, why don't you fight me instead?" Kakashi yelled to him. Zabuza looked at him, and his eyes got wide.

"You?!" He yelled back in shock. Kakashi smirked as he looked back.

"Yes me, why, you afraid?" he asked in a cocky sort of tone. Zabuza almost tripped off his sword after Kakashi said that.

"Hell no, I just didn't see you there. So…Your Hatake Kakashi, also known as Sharingan Kakashi, I'll fight you after Kazuki." Zabuza said, as Kakashi looked down at his comment. Kazuki, however, decided that he was going to have a blast.

"Zabuza, you should have picked to fight Kakashi first, against me, you don't stand a chance!" Kazuki said as he summoned his three blades from thin air, catching them in his left hand, right hand, and mouth. Zabuza scoffed at him, as he pulled his sword from the tree and landed on the soft ground.

"Big mistake in your words brat. Come get me!" Zabuza shouted as he charged Kazuki going for a swipe with his sword to the right side of Kazuki's stomach. Kazuki simply blocked his sword with his right sword, and kicked Zabuza with his right foot, sending him sailing a few feet back. Zabuza flipped himself right back up, and summoned a water clone, sending the water clone to the left, while he attacked from the right.

Kazuki blocked the water clone with his mouth sword, and stabbed his right shoulder, destroying the clone, while he blocked the other with his left hand sword, and attacking with his right hand sword, effectively stabbing Zabuza in his right leg. Zabuza groaned in pain, before bursting into water.

'_Another water clone? Shit!' _Kazuki thought before he blocked an incoming attack from the sky with all three of his swords. Zabuza smirked.

"So, you knew where I was coming from, that's impressive." Zabuza stated. Kazuki just groaned under the pressure Zabuza was putting on him.

"Heh, you know me 'Buza!" Kazuki said as he smirked. Zabuza put more pressure into the sword, as Kazuki buckled under the pressure, and collapsed, with Zabuza slicing straight through his body, slicing it in half. Kazuki gasped in pain, before he burst into-

"A water clone? How did he do that?" Zabuza asked himself. He heard a whisper behind him that only he could here.

"Zabuza, if were going to make this fight look real, you need to get more dangerous." Kazuki whispered. Zabuza gave an unnoticeable nod, as he went back into attacking his opponent. Zabuza kept slamming his Zanbato into Kazuki's swords, and Kazuki was trying his best to block his attacks. Zabuza then kicked Kazuki towards the water. Kazuki planted his feet into the ground, skidding back a few feet, but then stopped. He looked up, and could barely see anything, all he saw, was mist.

"Have you forgotten … that I am a genius at silent killing, taking down the enemy by just their sound?" Zabuza said, but his voice sounded like it was coming from everywhere.

"Ahh, the Kirigakure no Jutsu, and the Onsei Touei no Jutsu, perfect combination for the silent killing style." Kazuki said, however, his students weren't holding up too well.

'_What is this? Is this his Killing Intent? It's so heavy!' _Naruto thought. Sakura didn't look as well either.

'_What the hell?! It feels like I'm being suffocated! I can barely breathe!' _Sakura thought to herself.

_What the fuck is this?! Is this his Killing Intent?! This is horrible! It feels like I'm about to die, and I know it! This thirst for blood is indescribable! If this goes on I'll go insane! I should just end it right now!' _Sasuke thought as he brought his kunai to his throat, but a yell stopped him from going any further then that.

"Sasuke!" Kazuki yelled, but his voice softened up a bit. "Lower your kunai. I'm not going to let you die, I promise." Kazuki spoke to him. Sasuke instantly felt fine, and he lowered his kunai. Then the mist got thicker.

"Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, suglavian(SC?) artery, kidneys, heart. Now, which will be my kill point?" Zabuza's voice rang out. The genin gasped at what he said, before Sasuke felt a chill behind him.

"Sensei!" Sasuke yelled out. "Behind me!" Zabuza was behind him, ready to strike the bridge builder, when something clanged with his Zanbato. Zabuza, looking for what connected with his sword, found a kunai. When he looked up, he saw Kakashi, with his hitai-ate fixed over his forehead, revealing-

"The Sharingan!" Sasuke said in shock. Kakashi pushed down hard, and sent Zabuza skidding backwards. Kazuki looked at Kakashi in anger.

"Dammit Kakashi, when I say that I want to fight him then I want to fight him alone!" Kazuki yelled at him.

"Yes…but…you didn't say you wanted to fight him." Kakashi said. Kazuki growled at him.

"Fine, you fight him; I'm bored of kicking his ass anyway!" Kazuki yelled. Zabuza got pissed at what he said, and charged forward, only to be blocked by Kakashi again. Kakashi sliced through Zabuza's stomach, only for it to dissipate into a water clone. Zabuza then came down, and sliced through Kakashi. Kakashi groaned in pain, before he transformed into a water clone too. Zabuza, pissed that everyone's stealing his attacks, decided to kick Kakashi, hard in the stomach, sending him sailing into the water.

"Well, didn't plan on that." Kakashi said. Zabuza rushed over to him in an instant.

"Bet you didn't plan on this either!" Zabuza shouted, performing a few quick seals. **"Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu!" **Zabuza yelled, placing his palm out as the water formed around Kakashi into a sphere. A clone appeared behind Kazuki and threw him into the water as well, using the water prison jutsu on him as well.

"This prison is made out of water, but harder then steel! It's hard to fight when you can't move!" Zabuza said. Kakashi struggled to break free, but despite his attempts, failed. "So much for the great Kakashi, and the Immortal Kazuki. I'll finish you two off later, but for now, I'll kill the brats!" Zabuza said as he performed the ram sign. **"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Zabuza yelled as a water clone started to form in the water. The three genin backed up a step as they hid their fear as best as they could. "Heh, you think wearing that hitai-ate makes you a ninja? Pathetic! When you've hovered between life and death so many times that it doesn't faze you, you may be called a ninja. When you've become so deadly that your profile has been entered into my bingo book, then you may have earned the title ninja. But to call upstarts like you ninja is a joke!" Zabuza shouted at them, as a mist started forming. His water clone disappeared from sight.

'_He disappeared!' _Naruto thought, before he was kicked hard backwards, and his hitai-ate flew from his head. Naruto landed with a thud, as Zabuza stomped on the fallen headband.

"You're just a bunch of brats!" Zabuza yelled at them. "You're so weak, it's pathetic!" Zabuza yelled once again. Kazuki let out a growl.

"Dammit Zabuza! I'll kill you!" Kazuki growled. Kakashi spoke up then.

"Kids, you have to get out of here! Your mission is to protect the bridge builder! Stay on mission!" He yelled to them. "Go, get out of here! He's using his power to keep me and Kazuki at bay, so he can only attack you with his water clones! But the clones can't go too far from his real body! If you run far enough, he can't get to you, now run!" Kakashi yelled.

'_Run away? How will that help us, Zabuza is out for blood. He'll never stop following us, we can't run. If we try a triangle defense formation, he can get around it in an instant. Bottom line, if were alone, he'll kill us all! Our only chance of survival, is to rescue you two!' _Sasuke thought. "We've got to fight!" Sasuke said, as he charged the water clone, throwing shuriken with each step, and proceeded into jumping into the air. The water clone simply sighed, as he pulled his sword from behind him, and smacked them away. Sasuke came down towards the water clone, kunai in hand, ready to dispel them. The water clone simply placed his hand out, and caught Sasuke by the throat.

"Gahh!" Sasuke screamed in pain. The water clone tossed Sasuke forward, sending him skidding off and on the ground. After Sasuke came to a stand still, laying on his back**(Oxy moron)**,The water clone planted his foot onto Sasuke's gut. It looked towards the bridge builder, and saw something missing. Where was the brat with yellow hair? After that thought process, his knee buckled under some type of pressure. Looking behind him, he noticed Naruto, with his hitai-ate back on his head, shoving a kunai knife deeper into the back of his leg. The water clone groaned in pain, before he kicked Naruto with the same foot back. Sasuke got back up, and retreated to the bridge builder's position, as did Naruto.

"How did you survive?!" Naruto shouted. Zabuza smirked.

"I put more chakra then normal into it, so it can take a few hits before it dissipates." Zabuza shouted. Naruto then performed a familiar hand sign.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Naruto yelled out. 50 shadow clones surrounded the perimeter, as they all including Naruto charged forward, kunai in hand. The water clone blocked all of them, and launched them all back. Naruto went digging into his backpack immediately. "I got something that will stop him!" He said as he pulled something out of his backpack. "Sasuke!" He yelled as he tossed the item to his teammate. Sasuke caught it with his left hand, and turned in a 360.

"Great plan Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, as Naruto grinned. He pointed the weapon sideways, and opened it up. It was like a shuriken, but huge! "Demon Wind Shuriken! Windmill of Shadows!" Sasuke shouted. The water clone smirked at the choice of weapon.

"A shuriken? You'll never touch me with that!" The water clone yelled out. Sasuke launched himself into the air, and beamed the shuriken back down to earth. The water clone was ready to catch it, only, it sailed right past him!

"So, you bypassed my water clone and have it sailing for me. Impressive, but not good enough!" Zabuza said, as the water clone that was using the water prison on Kazuki caught the shuriken. But then, there was another shuriken! _'A shuriken in the shadow of the first? This kid is smart, but not smart enough!" _Zabuza thought as his clone jumped, and he caught the shuriken. But then, there was a third windmill shuriken!

'_I don't remember throwing that!' _Sasuke thought as he looked around to find the source of the shuriken. And there he saw, Sakura, smirking as she had looked like she had thrown something.

"That's for my sensei bitch!" Sakura yelled out.

'_Sakura, I'm gonna kiss you if this works!' _Sasuke thought to himself. Zabuza just looked shocked.

'_This team has a lot of teamwork.' _Zabuza thought, but his clone jumped a second time, and Zabuza jumped over the windmill shuriken as well. However, the windmill shuriken only got a few feet away before they heard a 'Pop' noise. Zabuza looked back, to see Sakura throwing a kunai knife, straight at his arm he was using to hold Kakashi and Kazuki.

"EAT THIS FUCKING DOUCHE BAG!" Sakura screamed as she beamed the kunai straight for Zabuza's arm.

**

* * *

**

Yaku: I did not want to end the chapter this early, but hell, I decided to give you all a little cliffhanger! I'm so evil!

**Naruto: I'm gonna kill you if I don't get with a date with Hinata-chan in the next 3 chapters!**

**Kazuki: Why 3?**

**Naruto: it's a commonly used number.**

**Kazuki: Whatever, READ AND REVIEW!**

**TRANSLATIONS**

**Hai = Yes**

**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu = Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**Mizu Bunshin No Jutsu = Water Clone Jutsu.**

**Suiton: Suiro No Jutsu = Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu**

**Any more translations you need just message me! READ AND REVIEW! I Crave people's opinions. Flames are accepted, but not recommended.**


	8. Land of Waves! The Flashback and Stuff!

Yaku: Hello! Welcome to Chapter 8! I decided to get rid of the bold, was given me a migraine.

Naruto: Ahh be quiet! It's Sakura-chan's time to shine!

Kazuki: Still have no clue what you see in her.

Naruto: I don't like her like her; I just call her Sakura-chan. She's cute! But Hinata is absolutely beautiful.

Yaku: Aww, so sweet! I feel like doin the Disclaimer today. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Kazuki, Ahndehru, and Ehmuri are owned by me!

Naruto: READ AND REVIEW!!!

"Human Speech"

"_People speaking in flashbacks"_

_Person explaining flashback_

'_Human Thought'_

'_Human thought in flashback'_

"**Demon/Summon Speech"**

"_**Demon/Summon Speech in flashbacks"**_

_**Demon/Summon explaining flashback**_

'_**Demon/Summon thought'**_

'_**Demon/Summon thought in flashback'**_

* * *

"EAT THIS FUCKING DOUCHE BAG!" Sakura screamed as she beamed the kunai straight for Zabuza's arm.

'_Shit! I can't grab it in time!' _Zabuza thought as he pulled his arm from the water orb as his clone did the same. Zabuza was pissed that he was outsmarted from the kids. "Ok gaki's, NOW YOU PISSED ME OFF! SHI-NE!!" Zabuza screamed out as him and his clone started spinning the windmill shuriken with great speed, one aiming at the still airborne Sasuke, and one aimed at Sakura. Sakura closed her eye's, waiting for the blackness of death to strike her. But she never heard it. She never heard the sound of steel piercing skin, only the sound of steel connecting with steel. She opened her eyes to see Kakashi with his fingerless gloves and metal protector on the back of his hand connecting with the windmill shuriken, stopping its motion. Sakura fell into the water, as she was still flying from being transformed into the windmill shuriken. Sasuke's was also being blocked, by Kazuki's…skin? Looking closer, he noticed Kazuki's left hand in what looked like half of the serpent seal.

"**Tsuchi no Yoroi!" **Kazuki spoke as his arm that was blocking the large shuriken seamed to shine a little. Zabuza growled in anger. Kazuki and Kakashi looked PISSED! "Sakura." Kazuki said. Sakura looked at him from the water. "You were outstanding. You rescued both me and Kakashi swiftly. I'm proud of you, Naruto, and Sasuke." Kazuki said. Sakura smiled at her sensei's words. Zabuza didn't look impressed. But then, a splash of water hit his face. He looked over to see his water clone was destroyed, and Kazuki wasn't the culprit. It was Naruto, who was also transformed into a windmill shuriken! Kazuki looked over at Naruto. "So, you had the same plan, although it didn't work out. I'm still proud of you all." Kazuki continued to say.

"Hehe, I got distracted and broke the water prison." Zabuza said. Kakashi scoffed at his excuse.

"You weren't distracted, you were forced! You have no pride in yourself do you?" Kakashi asked. Kazuki pinched his nose at Kakashi's comeback.

"I have no Pride?! I'LL SHOW YOU PRIDE!!" Zabuza yelled as he ripped off part of his right pant leg, revealing a weird tattoo on his leg. There was a flash of power, and then it disappeared.

'_Fuck! Big mistake Kakashi! You really set him off now!' _Kazuki thought as he placed his hand over his headband and pulled it off, placing it in his pocket. There was another flash of power, and then it disappeared, revealing a weird tattoo on his head. Zabuza closed the windmill shuriken on Kakashi's glove. Kakashi was struggling to push it off him, and finally succeeded, pushing the windmill shuriken hard enough that it flew straight out of Zabuza's hand. Zabuza and Kakashi both jumped back, as did Kazuki, so they would land in a triangular formation of each other. As Zabuza was flying backwards, he performed a hand seal, Kakashi picking it up immediately with his Sharingan. Kazuki recognized the seal, and performed the dog hand sign, ready for his own form of seals.

"Ushi, Saru, U, Ne, I, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Ne, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mi, Ushi, Hitsuji, Mi, I, Hitsuji, Ne." Zabuza spoke, with Kakashi right with him.

"Ushi, Saru, U, Ne, I, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Ne, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mi, Ushi, Hitsuji, Mi, I, Hitsuji, Ne." Kakashi said in tone with Zabuza. Kazuki was on a whole different path though.

"I, Ne, Ushi, Saru, Inu, Tora, Mi, Saru, Hitsuji, Tatsu, Saru, Mi, Ne, Tatsu, Saru, I, Ne, Hitsuji, Saru, Ne." Kazuki spoke. Many more seals were spoken from Zabuza, Kakashi, and Kazuki, but the group couldn't tell on earth what they were saying.

"TORI!" Kakashi and Zabuza shouted.

"SARU!" Kazuki shouted back. The water below them started to stir, as the clouds came together.

"**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" **Zabuza and Kakashi shouted as the water rose from the lake. The water formed two dragons which started to encircle each other.

"**Raiton: Rairy****ūdan no Jutsu!" **Kazuki shouted as lightning formed in the clouds, and struck around, forming a dragon of pure lightning. The dragon flew down to meet the others, as Kazuki jumped away from the water. Kakashi wouldn't be able to move in time, as he felt a sharp pain in his arm, and realized his arms were restricted. Looking at his left arm, he noticed a shuriken with ninja wire wrapped around it and him. Tracing it back to the source, he noticed it was in Kazuki's possession. Pulling hard on the string, he wound up pulling Kakashi towards him, leaving Zabuza in the water alone.

"Ahh fu-"

**KABOOM! CACKLE! ZZZZING!!**

The water dragons connected with the lightning dragon and created a shockwave that was sent through the forest, sending water all over the place. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura retreated to the trees, taking Tazuna with them to avoid the electrified water. Zabuza was now up against a tree, twitching every once in a while from the electricity. A sharp pain entered his arms and legs, as he screamed to the heavens from the kunai entering his body. Kakashi materialized onto the tree branch of the tree his opponent was up against.

"Now Zabuza, your turn to die!" Kakashi shouted as he prepared a fifth kunai. But then, 2 senbon entered Zabuza's neck, killing him instantly. Kakashi looked to the direction the senbon came from, and saw a Hunter-nin standing there. The hunter-nin was from the mist village from what Kakashi could tell. Kazuki took a look at her and thought of one thing.

'_Haku' _Kazuki thought.

"**Well, your girlfriends back. Now you can get some pussy!" **Gobi said to Kazuki.

'_You don't want to be blocked out again do you?' _Kazuki thought.

"**NOOOOOO!!! I CAN'T STAND BEING BLOCKED OUT!!" **Gobi shouted in the recesses of Kazuki's mindscape.

'_Why are you yelling? What's wrong with you?' _Kazuki asked the beast in his head.

"**I'm scared" **Gobi said in a freaky voice.

'_So the wolf is a pussy? HA!' _Kazuki thought as he turned back to the matter at hand. He watched the hunter-nin jumped from their perch, and walk up to Zabuza.

"Thank you for weakening Zabuza. He was my target, and he would have been much harder to kill if you hadn't helped." The hunter-nin said. Kakashi walked over to the body of Zabuza and placed his index and middle finger on his neck to confirm that there wasn't a pulse. After he confirmed it, he back up so the hunter-nin could get to work. "I will now dispose of the body, Arigato." The hunter-nin said before a whisp of wind covered them and they disappeared.

"Well guys, it's time we go back-Ughn!" Kakashi said before he fell to the ground. Kazuki placed his headband over his forehead again, and then fell to the ground.

"Kakashi! Kazuki-sensei!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards his fallen sensei. Sasuke assisted in helping Naruto pull his sensei up, as Sakura and Tazuna grabbed Kakashi.

"Well, were almost there so we might as well keep going." Tazuna said, as the three ninja's looked at him and nodded, as they continued their journey to the village.

* * *

"Ughn! I guess I overdid it with my Sharingan." Kakashi said to himself as he awoke from his slumber. He looked over to see Kazuki stirring.

"You're tellin me, Zaiaku Mo-Do may give me a lot of extra chakra and power, but take a lot out of me afterwards. Gobi, can you heal me?" Kazuki asked the demon inside of him.

"**Sure, sure" **Gobi said as the entity got to work on healing Kazuki's injuries. Kakashi looked at him confused.

"Wait a minute. Zaiaku Mo-Do? You can use Sin Mode?" Kakashi asked. Cursing at himself, Kazuki decided an explanation was in order.

"Yes, but I'd rather have my team be here in advance so they know too." Kazuki explained. Kakashi frowned.

"The only people who were able to use Zaiaku Mo-Do were the _Seven Deadly Sins._" Kakashi stated. Kazuki ignored him as a woman walked through the door of the room. She stood about 5'1, was wearing a pink shirt with red around the neck area, and the ends of the sleeves. She was wearing a blue skirt that went up to her knees. She had a type of dark blue hair, and black eyes.

"Well, looks like the two sleeping beauties are up." The girl spoke. Kakashi chuckled as he saw the three genin along with Tazuna come into the room.

"Tsunami, why ya acting so mean?" Kazuki asked the girl. The girl now identified as Tsunami looked at him confused.

"How do you know my name?" Tsunami asked the boy. Kazuki chuckled to himself.

"You don't remember me? It's me, Kazuki!" He said as he flashed a smile. Tsunami instantly recognized him and jumped towards him.

"Oh Kazuki-kun! I didn't know it was you! How have you been?!" Tsunami was instantly bombarding him with questions.

"Tsunami, not now. I have a few things to explain to my team." Kazuki calmly said. Tsunami released the hug and backed away a little. "Ok team, here it goes. What would you do…if I told you I was the leader of one of the most dangerous organizations in the ninja world?" Kazuki asked his team. Sasuke spoke up.

"I'd shit my pants and call you a liar."

"Well get shitten, cause it's true." Kazuki said as he moved his headband revealing his tattoo. Looking at it closer, they noticed it was the kanji for Wrath.

"Wrath?" Naruto asked. Kakashi instantly knew what he was talking about.

"I knew it! That's why you can use Sin Mode! Not only that, you also look like him!" Kakashi said.

"Really? I don't think my picture got entered in the bingo book, just a silhouette." Kazuki said back. Kakashi nodded his head.

"It is a silhouette. It just looks like you." Kakashi said. Naruto pulled something from his pocket, which happened to be a bingo book, dated to about 3 years ago.

"How'd you get your hands on a bingo book?" Kazuki asked Naruto. Naruto smiled.

"Simple, I nabbed one from an ANBU." He said as he flashed a cheesy grin. Naruto opened the book and searched through it. He came to a page that said "Wrath" on it. "This must be you. I'll read the details out loud." Naruto said.

"Name: Unknown

Alias: Wrath

Highest known Rank: ANBU Capt.

Classification: Known Jinchūriki; S-Rank Missing-Nin

Birth date: Unknown

Age: Approx. 12

Height: Approx. 153 cm

Weight: Approx 40.2 kg

Gender: Male

Affiliation: Seven Deadly Sins

Total Bounty: 67,000,000 Yen

Cloud: 27,000,000 Yen

Wanted in Cloud for destroying the village, and killing many ninja; Including the Raikage.

Mist: 8,000,000 Yen

Wanted in Mist for the attempted assassination of the Mizukage; killing many ninja that got in his path.

Sand: 16,000,000 Yen

Wanted in Sand for the assassination of the Kazekage; killing many ninja that got in his path.

Earth: 16,000,000 Yen

Wanted in Earth for the assassination of the Tsuchikage; killing many ninja that got in his path." Naruto finished reading the entry. Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna, and Tsunami looked surprised, but Kazuki chuckled at Naruto's reading.

"Hehe, your bingo book is WAY outdated! I'm classified as an SS-Rank criminal now, with a one-hundred twenty million yen bounty on my head. Cloud increased pay for some reason, as did the rest of them." Kazuki explained. This made his team's jaws fall to the ground. Kazuki sighed. He'd have to explain the WHOLE story now. "Ok guys, now I'm goin to tell you…the story of my life. With the in-conventional Flashback Jutsu!" Kazuki said. Making a few handseals, he succeeded in creating the jutsu.

"**Furasshubakku no Jutsu!" **Kazuki yelled.

* * *

"_Alright everyone! Time for class!" The teacher said as the 6 year olds walked over._

_I honestly couldn't believe it at that time. It was my first day of school. We were all excited._

_Kids were saying goodbye to their parents for the day, as they ran into the school, eager to see what they were learning_

_The teachers were also nice. Very nice in fact! But that all changed, once the school doors closed_

_The kids sat down in their seats as the teacher came in with a huge smile on her face. When she closed the door, she locked it, and then, that smile, turned into an evil sadistic smile._

"_Alright you maggots! You're going to be learning how to be ninja, and I'm your instructor, Kasumi-sensei! Here's how it's going to work. I explain a jutsu you're going to learn, I demonstrate it, and you learn it by the end of the weak. If you learn it by the end of the weak, Congrats! You passed that jutsu, and just got a little bit stronger! If you failed, you will be killed in front of the whole class." The teacher yelled. The whole class had fallen completely silent. The teacher then proceeded to teach them their first jutsu._

_You see, at first I didn't believe she was going to kill somebody, a KID let alone at that! But I decided not to take any chances, so I learned the Bunshin no Jutsu and could perform it without flaw by the end of the week. Everyone then had to perform the jutsu so they could pass. But then, something went wrong._

"_Alright, Ayumu, your turn" The teacher said. The boy identified as Ayumu walked up to the front of the class, performed the correct seals, and with a cry of "Bunshin No Jutsu!" two puffs of smoke appeared beside him. But when the smoke cleared, they were duds. The teacher looked at him in disgust, and pulled him over to her desk, leaning him over the table so his neck just reached past the desk. She then pulled out a machete from her desk, and decapitated Ayumu! The students screamed in terror, but with a quick few whacks of the machete on the desk, they fell silent._

"_Do you think this is a game?! Do you think that being a ninja will be fun?! IT'S NOT! You have to put your life on the line everyday of your life! Get that through your head, and maybe you'll pass this class!" The teacher said as she left the room to get something to clean the blood up._

"Wow, that's sickening!" Naruto said. Kazuki only looked at him with a cold expression on his face.

"There was only one graduating team out of everyone. Do you know why?' Kazuki asked his students. They looked at him confused. "Because there was no one else left to graduate. Everyone had been killed but me, Ahndehru, and Ehmuri." Kazuki said. The genin sat there shocked. Kakashi's eye widened, while Tazuna and Tsunami had their jaws on the floor. "Seriously you have got to tell me how to unhinge your jaw like that." Kazuki said.

"Stop breaking the Fourth Wall!" Kakashi yelled.

"Fine! Anyway, back to my flashback, only we'll skip four years into the future, where things turned hellish." Kazuki said as the flashback continued

"_Is seems you three are ready." The man in a weird green cloak said. The green cloak was more like a robe in sorts, but as he turned to walk back to his desk, you could see the kanji for "Grass Leader" on the back, indicating he was the leader of Kusagakure. Before him kneeled 3 students with the kusa hitai-ate, showing off their genin status. "You three, are the only ones who graduated out of the whole class, which happened to have a new regimen, and as such, are as strong as a normal ANBU member. Congratulations!" The man said. The man in the middle looked up at him. The man looked like a younger Kazuki, but with different clothes. _

"_Arigato. What is our mission that you called us here for?" The younger Kazuki asked the man. The man simply smirked._

"_You three will be going to the village hidden in the clouds, and killing off their leader, the Raikage. We are at a steady war with them, and losing their leader will definitely put the war in our favor!" The grass leader said to them. "This will also be your genin test. Pass it, and you will all officially be genin. Failure is not an option. If you do not succeed in killing the Raikage, don't bother coming back!" The man said to them. _

"_Hai" the pre-genin chorused before they left the room, ready to set out on their genin test._

"Kill a Kage?! As your genin test?!" Sakura asked in the quiet room.

"Yes now will you stop asking questions and let me finish the flashback!" Kazuki yelled throughout the room. They all went back to their quiet states as they watched the flashback continue.

_The three pre-genin, dressed in black cloaks now, were running through the forest at an alarming rate._

"_Are you sure we'll get there in time?" a person with a girl voice asked. The man in the lead looked back to her._

"_Sure we will Ehmuri; it's not to far from here." The man said. The girl now Identified as Ehmuri looked forward and spoke up._

"_Kazuki, four people are there. One is a jounin, the other three are chuunin." Ehmuri said as they continued forward._

"_Alright everyone in formation! Ahndehru and Ehmuri, you guys go for the Chuunin, I'll go for the Jounin. Remember, you need to memorize their voice and looks!" Kazuki said as they continued to leap from branch to branch. They then landed in front of the four ninja. The four ninja, each sporting a Kumo hitai-ate, looked forward at the three pre-genin._

"_Hehe, were almost to the village guys, you can handle these three, right?" The jounin asked the three chuunin._

'_Manly voice, kinda tough, brown haired, beard, black eyes, tan, jounin vest, hitai-ate on his forehead, blue jeans, black long sleeve shirt.' Kazuki thought. The chuunin looked at the three pre-genin before them._

"_Yea, we can handle them." One of the chuunin said._

'_Cocky kid voice, not on the brawn side, black hair, blue eyes, white, chuunin vest, black pants, orange short-sleeve shirt, hitai-ate on right upper arm.' Ahndehru thought._

"_These three will be no problem." Another one of the chuunin said._

'_Hard-ass girl voice, seams like a smart-ass, brown hair reaching to about her lower back making it a big weakness, glasses, blue eyes, white, chuunin vest, black skirt, fishnet leggings, white school-girl shirt, hitai-ate around her neck.' Ehmuri thought. _

"_This will be easy!" The last chuunin said. Kazuki looked behind him to get a good look._

'_Male, kinda hard-ass, definitely the jackass kind, orange hair, blue shirt, black jeans, dark brown eyes, black, chuunin vest, kunai holster on the left leg, shuriken holster on the right thigh, hitai-ate around waist.' Kazuki thought. The jounin disappeared and re-appeared behind the three in an attempt to get to the village. A sharp pain ran up his left leg. Looking behind him, he saw his left hamstring was bleeding, with a kunai deeply dug into it._

"_Kuso!" The jounin said. Kazuki looked behind him and smirked, disappearing in a swirl of fire surrounding him. He re-appeared in front of the jounin, smashing his foot that had a slight glow to it into his knee cap, effectively shattering it. The jounin screamed in pain, but Kazuki put his hand over the jounin's mouth._

"_Ahndehru, Ehmuri, Kill them." Kazuki said before the two pre-genin launched at the three frozen chuunin. Kazuki resumed on the attack of the crippled jounin. He stood in-front of him and performed a few seals, ending in half a tiger seal, and pointing it directly at the jounin's head._

"_**Seishin Sanshoku no Jutsu!" **__Kazuki said as he plunged through the mind of the jounin._

_-*-Jounin's Mindscape-*-_

"_What the fuck?!" The jounin said. Instantly he was frozen in spot by 3 Kage Bunshin restraining him._

"_So, this is your mind. Lets see." Kazuki said as he searched the mindscape, looking for the memories department. (1) After finding it, he looked through all the memories, specifically ones that involved him in the village. One memory interested him greatly. It was before the man's team left to go on the mission they went on. There was a code the jounin had to say at a certain time in order to get into the village. After scanning the memory into his brain so he'd remember it, he ordered the Kage Bunshin off the man, and had left his mindscape._

_-*-Out of the Jounin's Mindscape-*-_

"_What the hell did you do?!" The jounin said in pure shock, looking towards his team to see that 2 of them were already killed in action._

"_I invaded your mind to see if there was some kind of protocol you needed in order to get into the village. Let's see, I believe it was, 7-5-0-0-9-3-2. Alright team, I'm off to the Kage to place in the report. Dismissed!" Kazuki said, effectively making the man's face pale up._

"_Kuso kuso kuso kuso kuso!!" The man had said. Kazuki then put a kunai to the man's neck. "Please! Have mercy!" he shouted._

'_Retarded comeback for sentence coming right up!' __Kazuki thought as he said "Sorry, all out of mercy!" before cutting the man's neck, leaving him to bleed to death. He walked over to his team and saw them kissing, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. A simple cough split them apart. "Jeez, the honeymoon wasn't enough for you guys? You guys are horny as fuck about the fact that you just killed three chuunin level ninja that you basically need to have sex in their blood!" Kazuki shouted. Ehmuri blushed hard._

"_Oni-san! Cut it out!" Ehmuri said. Ahndehru agreed._

"_Yea man, we weren't gonna have sex. We had enough of that last night." Ahndehru said giving Kazuki a high five as he chuckled. Ehmuri was as red as a tomato as she slapped Ahndehru across his face. "Ow! Damn girl! It was a joke!"_

"_Just cause were married now doesn't mean you can be a jackass now Ahndehru!" Ehmuri yelled._

"Whoa whoa whoa! They were married?!" Sasuke shouted. Kazuki threw a kunai straight as his head, but Sasuke effectively caught it in mid-air.

"Your reflexes are faster, good. And I said to stop interrupting me! Next person to interrupt me I don't care if it's Tazuna, Tsunami, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, or even you Sakura, your running 1000 laps around wave's border while I double your weights every hundred laps!" Kazuki shouted, knowing that his students, Tsunami, or Tazuna wouldn't survive that. They shut up instantly and Kazuki continued the flashback.

"_Password?" The guard for the village hidden in the clouds asked the Jounin before him._

"_7-0-0-5-9-3-2. Alright team, I'm off to the Kage to place in the report. Dismissed!" The jounin said to his team of chuunin. The chuunin dispersed as the jounin headed to the Kage tower._

_-*- Kage Tower-*-_

_The Jounin materialized in front of the Kage's desk._

"_My team and I are returning from our mission Raikage-sama." The jounin said. The Raikage looked at him and smirked._

"_I see. Can you tell me something?" The Raikage asked the jounin._

'_Damn, he can tell it's not the real one can't he!' __Kazuki thought. The Raikage looked at him expecting an answer. "Yes, Raikage-sama, anything." The jounin said to him._

"_What is my middle name?" The Sandaime asked him. The jounin looked at him._

'_Kuso! I'm screwed!' __Kazuki thought as he looked at the Raikage. "That is simple Raikage-sama. Your middle name is-" The jounin was rudely interrupted as the Raikage placed his hand up, meaning that the jounin should just shut the fuck up now._

"_How is that easy? You shouldn't know my middle name because I never told you." The Sandaime said. The jounin smirked at the Kage before him._

"_Ahh, however Raikage-sama, you didn't let me finish. Your middle name is something I don't know." The jounin said. '__Thank god I'm quick on my mind!'_

"_Really? Because I could have sworn I told you 3 months ago what my middle name was. Better yet, I believe I implanted it in your brain." The Raikage said. The jounin sighed._

"_Well, at least you're smarter then you looked Raikage, other wise this wouldn't be a fun battle." The jounin said before a puff of smoke enveloped him and he transformed back into Kazuki._

"_Haha! You're not even a ninja and you come to fight me?!" The Raikage said, noting the fact that the kid in front of him didn't even have a headband._

"_Believe me Raikage; I'm stronger than I look." Kazuki said as he summoned a sword from nowhere and stabbed to his upper left. Nothing happened at first, but then, liquid start pouring down the blade slowly. Looking closer, you could tell that it was blood. The invisible ANBU soon turned visible, and gagged on his own blood before dying. The Raikage was impressed._

"_So, you could tell that I had a hidden ANBU there. Impressive as it may be, I will stop you little man!" The Raikage said as he disappeared from Kazuki's line of sight. Re-appearing behind Kazuki, the Raikage shot a mighty fist towards the unsuspecting genin. Kazuki took the hit full blast and flew straight through the window. Righting himself as he fell, he could see many ninja, knowing they were fighting for Kumo, heading towards two chuunin poised to fight. Landing right beside the two, he looked to both of them, and knew that there was going to be a HUGE fight._

_From here on it was an all out war. Many of the villages' ninja died, as we ourselves were getting weaker. Eventually, we wore their numbers down. But then, something went wrong in our plan._

_Kazuki swung his right hand blade in an uppercut motion, effectively slicing the jounin in half. He looked back to Ahndehru who was making the other ninja submit to his torture. However, when his eyes set on Ehmuri, he couldn't believe them. There the Raikage stood, with Ehmuri right by his side, as he held a very huge knife to her throat. Ahndehru saw him and sent him a death glare._

"_Enough you two! Drop your weapons or I kill the girl!" The Raikage said to them. Kazuki instantly obliged, dropping the two swords he wielded. Ahndehru was hesitant, but he drew the tentacles he used back into his sleeves. "Good, now, you with the two swords! Take one kunai out and I mean ONLY ONE!" The Sandaime Raikage shouted at the puny kid. Kazuki was hesitant to do it, however, he digressed and pulled one out. "Kill your friend or I kill her!" The Raikage shouted to him. The boys stood there with shocked looks on their faces._

"_Kill him?! No! I can't kill him!" Kazuki shouted back at the Raikage in pure anger. Kazuki looked horrified when he heard what Ahndehru had said to him._

"_Kazuki…I want you to kill me." Ahndehru said softly._

"_N-Nani?! I won't kill you!" Kazuki shouted to his best friend._

"_WHAT OTHER CHOICE DO YOU HAVE?! SAVE EHMURI NOW!" Ahndehru shouted at him, tears rolling down his face._

"_Ahndehru no!" Ehmuri shouted from her grasp with the Raikage. The Raikage turned his attention to Ehmuri and pulled her back._

'_Now's my chance!' __Kazuki thought as he leaped for the Raikage with his kunai in hand. The Raikage turned his attention back to the two to see Kazuki flying straight for him. With a quick jab, Kazuki successfully plunged the kunai deep into the Raikage's heart. The Sandaime stumbled back, his grip on Ehmuri loosens, and Ehmuri jumped over to Kazuki, enveloping him into a hug. Kazuki returned the hug, and then felt a sharp pain enter his back. Reaching is hand up; he felt a kunai lodged in his back. Ehmuri smirked as she poofed, and turned into the Raikage!_

"_You think I didn't see that coming boy?! Now you killed the girl!" The Raikage said to him. Kazuki looked to the other body, and saw it poof, transforming into Ehmuri._

"_EHMURI! NO!" Kazuki shouted as he shunshined his way over to her. Ahndehru followed suit after seeing his wife on the ground bleeding. Kazuki's eyes darkened, and turned a violent navy blue, as his fingernails elongated into claws. His teeth sharpened to be like fangs, as he turned to Ahndehru._

"_**Get her body out of here. Now." **__Kazuki said softly. Ahndehru looked at him as if he were crazy!_

"_Are you kidding? You can't fight the-" Ahndehru was cut off as Kazuki sent him a cold stare._

"_**I SAID GET HER OUT OF HERE!!" **__Kazuki screamed. Ahndehru obliged, and shunshined out of the village as fast as he could. Kazuki's blades flew to his side, as he picked them up. __**"The Fifth Tail, Wrath." **__Kazuki said as five tails sprouted from his backside and upwards. Then, Kazuki started to grow, he began to reach heights of skyscrapers when he finally stopped, White fur enveloped his body and danced in the wind, with a snout adoring his face. Violent onyx eyes were now pitch black. The tails behind him then changed. The first tail became clear, with wisps of wind. The second one was made out of rocks. The third tail was covered in lightning. The fourth tail was bubbly with water. The final tail was made out of flames. Before the Raikage stood the five tailed beast, Gobi no Ookami._

"_**Earthquake!" **__Kazuki shouted. The earth suddenly started shaking. It split from itself, causing some ninja to fall inside of it. __**"Waterfall!" **__He continued. His tail started pouring out water, drowning the village. The Raikage got out of the water's path and onto the tallest building. __**"Firewall!" **__Kazuki yelled out. Fire rose from the ground and encased the village walls in a fiery dome, restricting access from the outside world. __**"Wind Scar!" **__Kazuki shouted next. Some of the village shinobi were lifted into the air, and cut up by the wind, their blood and guts falling from the sky. The Raikage knew what was coming next._

'_Anyone who was in the water is fucked now!' __The Raikage thought._

"_**LIGHTNING STORM!" **__Kazuki shouted out. Clouds gathered through the sky, and struck down into the water. The explosion caused electricity to explode towards different water sources, killing the ninja who were drenched. Kazuki then brought his right paw up, and slammed it onto the Raikage. The Raikage screamed in agony. Kazuki dug his huge nail deep into the Raikage's stomach. Kazuki brought his face down to the Raikage's, his breath leaking from his mouth as he bared his teeth at the Raikage._

"_**How does it feel? HOW DOES IT FUCKING FEEL! The pain of losing your life, the pain of losing the lives of those around you. It hurts doesn't it? I've had that pain all my life, and NOW IT'S TIME YOU DIE RAIKAGE! BY THE POWER VESTED IN ME, THROUGH THE SHINIGAMI HIMSELF, I CONDEMN YOU TO HELL, AND WHEN I DIE RAIKAGE…I'm coming at you with a vengeance." **__Kazuki said before he put all pressure on his right paw, effectively crushing the Raikage's body._

* * *

"And that's how I met Gobi, destroyed the cloud village, became a hard-ass, and I left the village because I was bored of it." Kazuki said. "Ok, no questions. From here on, you're training begins more seriously. Sasuke, you need to work more on your reflexes. Not only do I want you to be able to catch that kunai I threw at you earlier like that, I want you to be able to catch it, do a little twist, and throw it right back at me in little to no time." Kazuki stated.

"Alright then." Sasuke said.

"Naruto, you've grown. I need to work on your speed though. All that brawn is nothing if you can't catch up to your opponent." Kazuki said.

"I'll do what I can." Naruto quickly said.

"Sakura…You've grown the most. That combo you did saved not only my life, but Kakashi's and your teammates."

"Thanks-sensei, now everything's gonna get better!" Sakura said.

"Believe it!" Naruto shouted, but his stupor was suddenly trampled on by a kid type voice.

"I DON'T believe it! And nothing's gonna get better!" A voice said from the doorway. Turning their heads they saw a kid with a big hat along with 2 blue stripes going around it. He had bright yellow shirt with dark green overalls that go down to his knees. He whore weird looking sandals and had black eyes.

"Inari! It's good to see you again!" Tazuna shouted.

"Grandpa!" The kid identified as Inari shouted. Kazuki looked a little on edge.

"The kids not mine right?" Kazuki asked. Tsunami gave him a firm slap in the face whilst Naruto and Sasuke burst into laughter. Sakura looked shocked. Sasuke normally doesn't laugh; maybe he's changing for the better. Sasuke instantly realized he was laughing and calmed himself down. "What'd you hit me for?! It was a joke!" Kazuki shouted.

"It's not a joke to me! God dammit Kazuki! We didn't meet till you were eleven, and it was that one time after we got drunk! And besides, he's eight years old!" Tsunami yelled at him.

"Alright! Jesus, take a soldier pill why don't ya." Kazuki retorted, not really caring if and what she does next. Thankfully to him, she backed off. "Now I've got some bad news for you guys. It's time for an analysis. What happened at the forest when Zabuza was killed?" Kazuki asked his team. Kakashi knew where he was goin with this, and took his book out to read instead of listening to them bickering.

"That's issue number 8 of _Icha Icha Paradise _isn't it?" Naruto said. Kakashi dropped his book in shock, whilst Sasuke, Tsunami, Tazuna, and Kazuki looked at him with disbelief. Kazuki asked the question they all wanted to know.

"How in the hell do you know about the Icha Icha Paradise series?" Kazuki asked his student. Naruto shrugged.

"I steal people's money, keys, food, the least I can do is take their reading material." Naruto replied to his sensei. Kazuki looked shocked at him.

"Well that's good because now I don't have to teach you about the penis and the vagina." Kazuki said. Kakashi smacked him hard.

"It's called the birds and the bee's you dipshit!" Kakashi yelled. Kazuki looked at him with a sarcastic look.

"I KNOW what it's called, I refuse to call it that cause there is no way a bird would have sex with a bee now WOULD they?!" Kazuki yelled back. Kakashi ignored him and went back to his favorite book. "Anyway, what happened with Zabuza?" Kazuki asked his team. Sasuke looked a little confused at his question, but answered nevertheless.

"Well, we fought him for a while, and then hunter-nin showed up and killed him." Sasuke said, but remembering the fight caused him to remember the thought he had. _'That's right! I forgot completely!'_ Sasuke thought before he got up and walked over to Sakura. Looking into her eye's he leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't a hard, passionate kiss; it was a nice, soft kiss. Sakura's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates at Sasuke's action, but she didn't dare move at all. Sasuke's lips were so soft and delicate that she thought that if she moved they would break. After Sasuke moved his lips away from Sakura's, she leaned back and fell straight to the floor, fainting with a smile on her face.

"Wow, knock em' dead why don't ya Sasuke!" Kazuki said, making everyone laugh while Sasuke looked red in the face, whether it was from anger or embarrassment, no one would know. Kazuki sighed as he went back to the conversation at hand. "Anyway, let's go back to the Zabuza fight. What weapons did the hunter-nin use for the take down?" Kazuki asked. Naruto looked shocked as he answered the question.

"Senbon! He used Senbon to take Zabuza out! Shit!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke looked at Naruto with confusion in his eyes, but then came to the exact same conclusion that Naruto and Kazuki came up to.

"Zabuza's alive!" Sasuke said. Tazuna and Tsunami got scared looks on their faces, whilst Inari ran from the room, apparently frightened from the horrible truth.

"Yes, he is alive. This means we need to train you guys more then ever!" Kazuki said to Sasuke and Naruto. "Sasuke, Naruto. I'll be focusing on you two for a while. Kakashi, when we recover, I want you to train Sakura on her chakra reserves. She also has Earth element, so you can train her on that." Kazuki continued. Kakashi looked at Kazuki with a hint of confusion.

"Earth element? You mean you checked their elements?" Kakashi asked him. Kazuki nodded, as he pointed to Sasuke.

"Sasuke's got Fire element, and Naruto has Wind and Fire elements. Sakura's got Earth and Water elements." Kazuki said. Kakashi looked back at Kazuki and simply sighed.

"Fine, I'll raise her reserves." Kakashi said as he lay back down in his make-shift bed, as he drifted of to La La Land. Kazuki looked to Sasuke and Naruto, giving them a look that they knew exactly what he meant before he said it.

"Alright you two, you're gonna be sparring with each other. Don't come back dead." Kazuki said before sleep claimed him as well. Naruto and Sasuke looked to each other, shrugged, and walked out of the room to follow their sensei's orders.

* * *

Naruto grunted as he received another kick to his stomach, being pushed backwards a little before he lunged forward and buried his fist deep into Sasuke's gut, sending him flying backwards. Sasuke, recuperated in midair, righting himself and placing his hand on the ground, pushing himself back up and landing on his feet. The two panted heavily as they rushed each other again, each pulling out kunai and throwing at each other. The kunai clanged hardly as they flew in different directions, but Naruto had no time to react as Sasuke had appeared behind him.

'_Kuso!'_ Naruto thought as Sasuke back handed Naruto into a tree. Sasuke looked at the tree to only see the tree with splintered remains around it.

'_Kawarimi! Damn!' _Sasuke thought for a brief moment as he looked back in front of him and saw a fist hurdling towards him. Unable to protect himself, he took the full force of the hit, flying backwards with nothing to hit him but the ground. Naruto shunshined over and placed his foot on the Uchiha's stomach.

"I win Sasuke. Don't try getting up or attacking me, cause I'm only a shadow clone." Naruto said. Sasuke had to admit, Naruto was getting better. Naruto had beaten him in four of the nine spars' they've had so far.

"Nice spar Naruto. Let's head back to Kazuki-sensei." Sasuke said, as he started walking back.

"Sure why not, I could go for some grub." Naruto shouted as he ran towards Sasuke. He decided to try to make conversation whilst they were heading back. "So…who's the guy?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke was confused by his statement.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke replied, not really caring what he was talking about. Naruto smiled as he looked back to him.

"The guy you wanna kill. Ya know, how you said a month back that you want to kill a certain man, who do you want to kill?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke froze and immediately stopped walking. Naruto looked back to him and stopped walking to, worried if he said something wrong.

"The guy I want to kill…" Sasuke said with no emotion. "Is my brother, Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke finished. Naruto was shocked at him. What could his brother have done to make him want to kill him?

"What did he do?" Naruto asked him. Sasuke's face turned cold suddenly, his eyes filled with pure hate.

"He killed my entire clan, and with the Sharingan's power, made me watch it over and over again." Sasuke said to him. Naruto's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe it.

'_Holy shit…I never knew that happened. All I heard about was that the Uchiha clan was killed, I thought that Itachi was one of the Uchiha killed…' _Naruto thought to himself.

"**Gaki, always thinking that way." **Something said, but Naruto heard it.

'_Kyuubi, your up. I got a little bored just talking to Sasuke.' _Naruto thought.

"**Hehe, a beautiful fox like me NEEDS her beauty sleep." **The being known as Kyuubi said to his container.

"Well, I told you my story, so tell me yours." Sasuke said to Naruto. Naruto was a little confused by what he meant.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Naruto asked him.

"Well, I know you've got a back story as well." Sasuke said to him. Naruto froze at his words and stopped walking. Now it was Sasuke's turn to turn back to his teammate. Naruto then started to talk.

"I don't think I'm ready to tell you yet." Naruto said monotonely, suddenly finding his feet very interesting.

"Nah, it can't be any worse then mine." Sasuke said. Boy was he in for a shocker. Naruto sighed as he looked back up at Sasuke.

"Twelve years ago, on October tenth, a nine tailed fox attacked the village hidden in the leaves. The Yondaime had matched the Kyuubi in mortal combat, and after the Yondaime won, Kyuubi got angry and froze the game, thus making them resume fighting." Naruto said. Sasuke looked confused by his statement, but Naruto continued nevertheless. "The Yondaime couldn't kill the Kyuubi, so he sealed the beast." Naruto said. Sasuke was still confused.

"So? He sealed it, big deal." Sasuke said. Naruto placed his head in his hand, grunting as he did so.

"He sealed the Kyuubi into a little boy." Naruto said again. Sasuke was even more confused.

"I don't get what you mean…" Sasuke said. Naruto sighed and tried to spell it out for him.

"What's my birthday?" Naruto asked him.

"October tenth, but I don't see what it has too do wi…oh…"Sasuke said, finally realizing what Naruto was trying to tell him. The Kyuubi was sealed inside of Naruto! Sasuke looked at him with shock written all over his face. Naruto looked away with from him, upset and on the verge of tears. He knew telling anyone would be a bad idea and knowing Sasuke he was gonna tell EVERYBODY. Sasuke just looked at him, and grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Naruto, calm down dobe, I can tell it's something you don't like talking about, so I'm not gonna tell anyone." Sasuke said. He then reached into his kunai pouch, pulling out a freshly sharpened kunai. He placed it against his hand, and pulled it hard, effectively slicing his hand open.

"Shit Sasuke!" Naruto said. "I didn't know you were emo!" Naruto continued. Sasuke growled at him, but kept his mouth shut.

"Naruto, you've honestly had it worse then me. And I swear on the blood of the Uchiha, that I'll help people recognize that you're not a bad person, that you're not the Kyuubi, but that you're Uzumaki Naruto!" Sasuke told him. Naruto smiled at Sasuke, and took out his own kunai, slicing his own hand open.

"And even though were not a clan, I swear on the blood of the Uzumaki, that I will help you to achieve your dream! Except for the restoring your clan thing because I'm not into that sorta thing." Naruto replied back to Sasuke. They grabbed each other's hands, and unknowingly made a blood oath. Sasuke hadn't noticed, but his eyesight got a little better, as did his hearing and sense of smell. Naruto's eyesight got a little better to, but they didn't even notice.

"Come on dobe, we gotta get back to the house." Sasuke said to Naruto, who agreed as they ran back to the house.

_---Three Days Later---_

Team 7 along with Inari, Tsunami, Kakashi and Tazuna were now enjoying dinner. Naruto and Sasuke were closer then ever since their, "Talk", and Kazuki was beginning to wonder what had happened between them. He knew they got attached to each other about two week's into their training, but now they're this close?

'_What the hell is up with them?' _Kazuki thought.

"**Wow cub, it took me less then a minute to find out what happened, but it's taken you three days!" **Gobi said.

'_I swear to god Inu I will kill you! And what are you talking about?" _Kazuki asked Gobi.

"**Cant you just smell the demonic chakra that now lay's dormant in Sasuke? They made a blood oath!" **Gobi shouted at him. Kazuki was shocked, but showed no emotion. However, the room was suddenly filled with the sound of water hitting wood. Looking for the source, they saw Inari crying.

"But why…" Was all Inari muttered out. Naruto was confused at what he was saying, until Inari snapped. "All this stupid training is just a waste of time! Gato's got a whole army! They'll beat you down and destroy you! These cool things you all say, they don't mean anything! No matter what you do, the strong always win, and the weak always lose! (2.A)" Inari shouted. Naruto looked at him with a smirk on his face.

"Speak for yourself; it's not gonna be the same for us-" Naruto was interrupted by Inari.

"Why don't you be quiet?! Just looking at you guys makes me sick! You all don't know anything about this country, you're just butting it! Always laughing and playing around, you don't know what it's like to suffer and be treated like dirt!!(2.B)" Inari said, but soon after, the room grew cold with Killer Intent radiating off of Kazuki and Naruto. Inari, shocked by such raw power, was on the floor, coughing for breath. He wasn't on the floor for long, for a cold hand lifted him by the throat and pushed him up against the wall.

"I'm gonna tell you this once kid." Kazuki said. "Never, say those words, **In front of me!" **Kazuki's voice turned dark and demonic at the last second. Inari was scared shitless, and as soon as Kazuki let go of him, he ran outside. Sakura was the first one to speak.

"Jesus Kazuki-sensei did you have to do that?!" She nearly yelled at him. Kazuki was gonna react, but Sasuke answered for him.

"The kid got exactly what he deserved." Sasuke said to her. Sakura was shocked at what he said, but then more talking ensued.

"Naruto…You alright?" Kazuki asked him.

"I'm goin out to train." Was all Naruto said before he disappeared in a whisp of wind. Kazuki sighed and went back to his dinner.

"I'll be right back." Kakashi said as he walked into the direction that Inari was running.

"Me too." Sakura said as she literally bolted upstairs.

"Wonder what her problem was." Tazuna said to himself.

_---With Naruto in the Morning---_

Naruto was lying down on the ground, clearly passed out. A woman with a flower like kimono walked over to him. Her black hair swayed in the wind as she walked. After reaching him, she noticed his headband.

'_That's one of Kazuki-kun's teammates!' _The girl thought to herself as she reached her hand over to try to wake him, but he grabbed her hand and started to bend it. She was about to take out a senbon when he awoke, releasing his grip.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone sent to kill me." Naruto said. The girl grabbed her wrist, and thought to herself.

'_Holy shit, that kid has got a grip!'_ She thought before she went back to talking with the boy. "I'm Haku. What's your name?" She asked him.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said to her. Haku smiled at him.

"I'm picking herbs. They're for treating illness and healing wounds. Would you like to help me?" Haku asked. Naruto looked at her, and thought for a moment.

"Sure, I'll help ya." He said, as he got up, and walked over, picking herbs with her. Minutes later, the basket was nearly full, and she spoke up.

"Naruto, do you have any precious people?" Haku asked. Naruto was a little taken aback by her question. He never really thought about it.

'_Precious people. Hmm, well I guess Sasuke counts. Then there's Hokage-ojiji, Kazuki-sensei, Iruka-san, Teuchi-san, Ayame-san, Sakura-san.' _Naruto thought before he spoke back to her. "Yea, I have precious people. And I would defend them with my life." He said. Haku was pleased with his answer, as she took the herbs he gathered and placed them in the basket.

I have precious people too, and just like, I'd defend them with my life." She said. "I have to go now, bye." She said as she started to walk off. Naruto then called to her.

"Haku!" He yelled. She turned as he went to talk. "Tell Zabuza I'm itchin' for round two!" He said before he disappeared in a swirl of wind.

'_What? How could he tell it was me?' _Haku thought to herself, before she disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving the forest clearing completely devoid of life, except for the little critters running across the grass.

* * *

Yaku: THE AMOUNT OF WORDS IN THE CHAPTER?!

Naruto: What is it?

Yaku: IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!!!

Kazuki: What?! Nine Thousand?!?!

Yaku: Yea! But anyway I SOOOO Wanted to make the chapter longer but I decided, hell, I'll end it here.

Naruto: Yea, and that's not all that's new!

Kazuki: He's right! Look out for a new story coming out by Yaku, called "The Malicious One"

Yaku: Not a very good title I know, but it's a dark/manipulative Naruto story, in which Naruto is evil, and he takes his "Angels" Hinata and Ino, and decides to leave the village. What perilous endeavors will they encounter whilst running from the leaf? Here's a preview of it.

-------------Preview-------------

Naruto sighed.

-------------End Preview-------------

NARUTO GOLDEN OMAKE

"Wow Sakura-san, you really gained weight!" Naruto said to Sakura, in which she replied by punching him hard in the face.

"BAKA! I HAVE NOT GAINED WEIGHT!" She said as she resumed pummeling him.

"No, seriously Sakura, I think he's right, you gained weight." Kazuki said. No sooner had the words left his mouth, he was attacked as well.

"I HAVE NOT GAINED WEIGHT!!" She yelled once again.

"Sakura…You gained weight." Sasuke said. Sakura instantly went red in the face.

"I gained weight?! Oh my god, I need to exercise more!" She said as she vigorously ran outside to run for a few miles. Naruto sighed.

"You can say she gained weight and she believes you in a millisecond, but if we say it we get attacked." Naruto said. Kazuki groaned in agony.

"Well, I guess it's cause I'm good like that." Sasuke said as he flashed a smile.

_**READ AND REVIEW!!!**_


	9. Land of Waves! The Anticlimactic Battle!

Yaku: Ok, NOW I'M PISSED!!

Naruto: YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT!!

Kazuki: CAN'T BELIEVE THAT FUCK FACE STOLE OUR IDEA!!

Yaku: If you don't know what were talking about, *WARNING: SPOILER FROM MANGA* Masashi kishimoto had made it so the bijuu were just apart of the real and true bijuu, the Jubi, in other word's, the Tenth Bijuu. I HAD THAT FUCKING IDEA FIRST!!

Naruto: And that whole idea was the BASIS behind The Criminal, and now he fucked it up!

Kazuki: Ya know? Don't even do the fuckin disclaimer, just do the story!

Yaku: Yea!! *Say's quietly* I do not own Naruto it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto I only own Kazuki and his friends Ahndehru and Ehmuri.

Kazuki: What?

Yaku: ROLE IT!!

* * *

Naruto walked back to the cabin in silence. Was it right to tell them he knew? Nah, he didn't care. All that mattered was that they get on with everything, and finish the mission. He got into the house, when he noticed that everyone was sitting at the table.

"Hey Naruto-san." Sasuke said. Kazuki looked towards the door to see Naruto standing there. Kazuki shook a little, as something hit his nose.

"You saw her didn't you." Kazuki said to him. Everyone looked to him, save for Naruto, confused at what he meant. Naruto smiled as he chuckled.

"So you know her. Yea I met her, why? Good friend of yours?" Naruto asked. Kazuki simply leaned back in his chair before he gave his answer.

"Yes, I do. She's my girlfriend." Kazuki said. Immediately Naruto tripped as he started walking to the table. He held himself up and then pointed at him.

"Your girlfriend is the enemy?!" Naruto blatantly shouted out. The genin and ANBU immediately looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Enemy? What the hell are you talking about?! I was talking about the girl who runs the fruit stand around here!" Kazuki shouted. Everyone relaxed at his answer, but Naruto didn't buy it for a second.

'_I don't believe him, he's lying big time.' Naruto thought to himself._

"**Kit, I know he's lying. I can tell if people are lying, Kitsune are natural tricksters, and as such are experts at lying." Kyuubi said to him. Naruto nodded to himself, but it was only visible to Kazuki and Kakashi.**

'_He's taking the Kyuubi training pretty well I guess.' Kazuki thought. Gobi cackled in his head._

"**I wonder if she even told him her name yet." Gobi said to him. Kazuki thought about it, and shook his head.**

'_Doubt it. And I didn't know that she was a SHE. I always thought it was a HE.' Kazuki thought. Gobi laughed in his head._

"**Cub, some of the STRONGEST PEOPLE in the shinobi world are female! Only thing is, I'm strong, yet I'm male. So I'm one of the lucky ones." Gobi said. Kazuki just scoffed in his head.**

'_I know YOUR gender. You even got the cool name to prove your male.' Kazuki thought._

"**Yea and you haven't called me by it in AGES! Guess you don't like using my blade, do you?" Gobi said. **

'_That's not it; I just haven't had a NEED to use your blade. Else wise, I'd use it.' Kazuki thought to the beast. Gobi laughed, as he decided to drop the conversation._

"Well, we shouldn't be waiting for Gato to finally fight back. We should be on the offensive." Naruto suddenly said. Inari looked at him in shock.

"You can't fight Gato!" Inari said, but Kakashi placed a hand up to him.

"Inari, remember what I told you? Gato is not stronger then an Academy Student, who uses mercenaries, which are A LOT weaker then ninja, to fight for him. Our only threat is Zabuza and his friend." Kakashi said. Kazuki nodded in agreement, before he got up to leave the room.

"Excuse me guy's, I'm gonna take a walk around the village." Kazuki said, as he walked through the front door. Naruto looked at him, and decided not to follow him. He could trust him, couldn't he?

"Well, I'm gonna hit the sack, I'm tired as all hell." Naruto said. Sakura looked at him as if he was crazy.

"It's only three o' clock! You're going to bed now?!" Sakura asked him. Naruto nodded, and ran up to the bedroom.

"I'm going to catch a fish, for dinner." Kakashi said, as he disappeared from sight. Tazuna opened his mouth to say something, but Kakashi then reappeared with two fish, one in each hand, at least 7 pounds each! "Got dinner." He said as he placed them on the counter, regardless of their flopping around. Tazuna opened his mouth to speak, but Tsunami started talking.

"I'm going to straighten up the guest rooms." She said as she walked away. Tazuna opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by his grandson.

"I'm going up stairs to NOT cry. Even if you hear crying, you don't." He said as he ran upstairs. Tazuna slammed his hands on the table.

"I AM GOING TO THE LIVING ROOM TO WATCH T.V!!!" Tazuna shouted. Kakashi placed his fingers in his ears to make sure they were still working, Sasuke thought he'd gone deaf for a second, and Naruto slammed his foot on the floor from upstairs.

"Ow, you hurt my fuckin ears, dick!!(1)" Naruto shouted as he tried goin back to sleep. Tazuna grumbled in anger as he walked to the living room.

~*~Meanwhile~*~

Kazuki ran through the tree's bent on making sure that things would go down perfectly. As he ran, he then noticed a huge tree in the middle of the forest.

"Well, this is the place." Kazuki said to no one in particular. He shunshined to the base of the tree, climbing up it with his chakra covered feet. He got to the window in the building that remained sitting in the tree. He opened the window, and got in relatively easily. Haku was standing their, looking at Zabuza whilst he slept. "Did you lose your tracking sense or are you just too busy watching him?" Kazuki said, startling her. She looked at him surprised.

"Kazuki!" She yelled as she ran towards him. She grabbed him and showered him in kisses, which he gladly returned back. Zabuza then leaned up to look at him.

"Well, you must be feeling better, 'buza." Kazuki said. Zabuza nodded, as he looked at his blade, Kubikiri Hōchō.

"So, you're protecting the old man? Sorry, Kazuki, but I have to kill him. I've been hired to, and there's no way out of it unless I kill him." Zabuza said.

"So kill him. Then you'll be fine." Kazuki said, but Zabuza refused.

"I can't kill him, he's my employer. I won't get any money, so I won't have a job. When you got arrested, the sins didn't know what to do. I guess you can say we kinda drifted. I haven't heard from Envy, Sloth, or Gluttony at all." Zabuza said, but Kazuki scoffed.

"I'm the Sins leader for a reason; I know where they're at." Kazuki continued. "They're in Konoha. And you guy's are coming with. I don't feel like being the one to tell everyone: "Pride and Lust quit because they didn't want to go to Konoha!" That would make me feel like an ass." Kazuki said, but Haku retorted.

"You are an ass Kazuki." She plainly said. Zabuza chuckled as Kazuki growled.

"Watch it Haku, I know you need it A LOT more then I do." He said. She growled back at him before going to the bed to sit down.

"So when do we strike the bridge?" Zabuza asked him.

"Noon, but don't kill any of them, just either paralyze them, or incapacitate them." Kazuki said to them.

"Don't they basically mean the same thing?" Haku asked him. Kazuki rolled his eyes.

"Whatever!" He said as he jumped back out the window. Haku and Zabuza looked at each other, and nodded. Tomorrow was going to be the fight of their lives.

~*~Tomorrow!~*~

Naruto rubbed his eyes in a daze. He awoke just now, and looked over at the time. "Oh, it's only twelve o' five…TWELVE O' FIVE?!" Naruto screamed the ending as he ran downstairs, which was relatively empty, except for Inari and Tsunami. "Why didn't they wake me up?" he half yelled, half asked her.

"They wanted to let you rest." She said, as he fought to get his clothes on. He jumped out the door without another though, beginning to run through the trees.

~*~At the Bridge~*~

Sasuke was having a pretty hard time fighting Haku. She was on a whole different level then him, so she was just toying with him. He had awoken his Sharingan in the fight, allowing him to be able to see some of her movements, but not all of them. Kakashi wasn't faring well either.

"Ya know, I could use a little help here Kazuki." Kakashi said to him as he blocked another sword strike.

"You're an ANBU, you can handle him!" Kazuki said, knowing how much of a lie that was. Sakura was just protecting Tazuna. Kazuki was looking towards the end of the bridge. Then the sound of blade piercing flesh caught his ear, as he looked over at Kakashi.

"You can't win Kakashi, I'm in a league all my own." Zabuza said, as he continued his assault on Kakashi. Kakashi dodged as best as he could, doing everything he could to stay away from the blade. Kazuki just watched with anticipation. Kakashi swiped at Zabuza with his kunai, but missed as Zabuza went low and threw a hard punch at Kakashi's gut. Kakashi got hit, as he stumbled back, and looked up to see Zabuza's blade coming right down at him, but he dodged just in time.

"Dammit." Kakashi muttered. Zabuza heard him, and laughed at him. Kazuki wasn't paying any attention at all. He was watching the fight between Haku and Sasuke. Just then, a loud poof erupted the area. They looked in the direction of it, and saw Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, has arrived, bitch!!" Naruto yelled as he beamed towards Haku. Haku saw him, and threw senbon at him. They hit their mark, but Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'_Shadow Clone?! Shit!' She thought just as Naruto had appeared behind her, ready to strike. 'Fast, but not fast enough!' She though as she disappeared, causing Naruto to fall forwards, missing his intended target._

"Dammit Naruto, you should've stayed out of the mirror's, now were stuck in here!" Sasuke said to him.

"Ahh stop your complaining. I'm just a shadow clone anyway." He whispered to him. Sasuke was shocked that he thought this through, but ignored it.

"Alright so how do we beat this guy?" Sasuke asked him.

"Just leave this to me." Naruto Clone said. He ran towards the mirror Haku was in aiming a punch at it, and she just stood there. When Naruto's fist was about 2 centimeters from the mirror, she moved. Senbon was flying everywhere; they stuck into the clone, destroying it. Then, shadow clones of Naruto were coming from everywhere! They were attacking the mirror's, with their attacks being ineffective. But then, the REAL Naruto fell from the sky. Making a few hand seals, he charged his chakra up in his right hand. Fire erupted through his hand. Almost like his hand was completely on fire. He fell from the sky, bent on destroying the top of the mirror, the one that Haku just so happened to be hiding in.

"FOX FIRE!" Naruto yelled as his hand collided with the mirror. Haku fell from the mirror, half unconscious, half conscious. Naruto grabbed Haku, picking her up and punching her in the mask, sending her soaring. She landed hard on the ground, but got up, regardless. The mask had broken, so her face was revealed.

"You're a girl?!" Sasuke asked her. Haku smiled, as she nodded her head. Just then, the sound of a thousand chirping birds erupted their ears. They looked to over where Zabuza was, and noticed that he was struck down, as the chirping birds came closer and closer to his body. Suddenly, Kakashi, whose hand was covered in the sound, was stopped. Looking at who stopped him, he saw Kazuki.

"That's enough. We've won, and we have other troubles." Kazuki said as he looked over towards the bridge. On the other side of the bridge, standing with a smug look on his face, was Gato. But behind him, was an army full of Mercenaries.

"Well, it seams that the Demon of the Mist isn't as reliable as I thought." Gato said. "But no matter, you will all die here." Gato continued as his mercenaries all cheered. But one of the cheering mercenaries suddenly felt pain. Pain in his neck. He grabbed the item and pulled it out, as he noticed it was a kunai. He fell to the ground, dead. They all looked to Kazuki, who had his hand out like he threw it.

"That's one already, 'buza." Kazuki said, as he pulled his right hand sleeve up, revealing three tattoos. Smearing his blood on them, after biting his thumb, his three swords appeared.

"Already making this a competition, ay? Alright then. Haku, give the countdown." Zabuza said. Haku got in the middle of them both.

"On my mark. Three!" She said. They both tensed a little.

"Two!" She shouted. Their enemies moved back a little.

"One!" She shouted again. This time, Kazuki and Zabuza stepped forward.

"Mark!(2)" She yelled as they stormed forward. Blood was spraying everywhere. Bodies were flying, limbs were coming lose, and it seemed as though Kazuki and Zabuza were enjoying it.

"Thirty-six, Thirty-seven, Thirty-eight!" Kazuki shouted as he killed three more people.

"What?! Thirty-two, Thirty-three!" Zabuza said as he killed two more, and then stabbed his blade into tree people that stood in a row. "Thirty-six!" Zabuza shouted as he was catching up. Kazuki's team was just shocked at the blood flow of everything.

"Wow, Kazuki-sensei can kill so mercilessly?" Sakura asked herself.

"Of course he can, he wouldn't be the Seven Deadly Sin's leader if he couldn't!" Haku said as she smiled.

"So, what are you? Are you a member?" Sakura asked her.

"Yep, I'm Lust. And I'm coming back to Konoha with you guy's." Haku said as she smiled. Kakashi looked a little weary, but ignored it. The blood shed continued until all that remained was Gato. Gato was between the two, as he cowered in fear.

"Please, don't kill me!" Gato screamed. Kazuki looked over to Zabuza.

"I got a hundred fifty, you?" Kazuki asked him Zabuza chuckled.

"A hundred fifty. Your no Spartan are you Gato?" Zabuza said as he gave him a devil's smile. In the middle of the fight, his bandages were cut, so you could see his face. Zabuza then heard the sound of liquid hitting ground. Looking down, he could see that the poor bastard pissed himself.

"Ha! He pissed himself!" Kazuki said. Gato looked fearful of them.

"Have mercy!" He yelled at them.

"You do it; I already did the bad pun." Kazuki said to Zabuza. Zabuza nodded, and then gave Gato the most evil looking face he could muster.

"Sorry, ALL OUT OF MERCY!!" Zabuza yelled as he grabbed Gato's head, and tore it right off his body. He threw the body into the river, and stored the head into a scroll. "This will be worth a pretty penny." Zabuza said, as Kazuki chuckled.

~*~Later~*~

The bridge was finished, finally, with the help from everyone.

"Thanks you guys. Without you we probably wouldn't have finished the bridge!" Tazuna said. Everyone shouted a "Huzzah!" as they cheered.

"Were just doing our job." Kakashi said as they all turned and started walking towards the village hidden in the leaves.

"Hey, this bridge still need's a name!" Inari yelled.

"How about the Great Tazuna Bridge!" Tazuna yelled. Everyone erupted into laughter, as Tazuna went back to speaking. "No, it should be called, The Great Team 7 Bridge!" Tazuna said. With everyone's shout of approval, they all cheered for the new bridge.

* * *

Yaku: Yea, short chapter, don't care. The smaller the updates, the quicker the updates, the quicker the updates, the easier it will be for you to remember it!

Naruto: GOD DAMMIT I SAID I WANTED TO GET TOGETHER WITH HINATA THIS CHAPTER!!

Yaku: WELL I'M ALREADY PISSED OFF AT KISHI SO NO! SCREW YOU!!

Kazuki: Read and Review!!

(1) From the movie "Scream" that came out in 1996

(2) From the movie "Death Race" that came out in like, 2006 or something. It's not Death Race 2000. Just death race. With frankenstein.


	10. The Return, And The Date!

Yaku: Ok, welcome to the next episode of T-

Naruto: You dumbass, it's a chapter!

Yaku: Chapter, Episode, what's the difference?

Kazuki: A lot. A chapter is written, an episode is acted out.

Yaku: Yea but they're both written up first so NYEH!!

Naruto: I knew I shouldn't have let him watch YuGiOh The Abridged Series.

Yaku: Shut up, binky boy! Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. The Criminal is a story of what I would like to happen in the actual series, and nothing less. Please support the official release.

Naruto: That does it, I'm killing you!

Yaku: If you do then you won't find out what happens next!

Naruto: Oh yea...

Yaku: Also, this is the first story i've written to get up to chapter 10!

Kazuki: Hooray!

Naruto: Sweet!

Yaku: Ok...ROLL IT!!!

**A/N: This chapter has a part that was inspired by my all time favorite writer, NeoKenshin. He is a very VERY talented writer, and it would be very honorable of you to check out his story, "A New Life In A New Land" and the sequel "The Bijuu Wars" K Thanks :D And if you're going to check his story out, also look at "Hinata's Guardian" by my second all time favorite writer RasenganFin. They are both my idols on the FanFiction network, and I hope you will take the time of day to read their stories, as I hope that my stories one day becomes as successful as theirs!!**

* * *

The walk home wasn't very informative. Kazuki was singing songs out of nowhere whilst Zabuza joined him in on them. Haku ignored them for the most being. Sakura was talking with Haku, who was listening very intently, and Sasuke and Naruto were learning more about the other. After they got to the gate however, they were stopped by Izumo and Kotetsu freaking out about Zabuza and Haku. After a little more convincing, they decided that they were ok, and let them in.

"Alright team, I'm off to the Hokage's to give the mission report in and tell the old man about Zabuza and Haku. By my guess, you guy's get a vacation off this. How long's the vacation for an A-Rank mission Kakashi?" Kazuki asked him.

"Umm, I believe its two week's to a month." Kakashi said. Kazuki's jaw dropped.

"Two week's?! Fuck that! Team, meet at the usual spot in one week and we'll start up some missions." Kazuki said. Team 7, excluding Kazuki, was shocked.

"A week?! We won't recover by then!" Sakura shouted at him. Kazuki waved a hand at her, telling her to shut her mouth.

"Two words team. Tough shit. I can make you three as powerful as the legendary Sannin, but if you want that, you're going to need to listen to me more often." Kazuki said. They sighed, and with a chorus of "Hai", Kazuki, Zabuza, and Haku disappeared. Kakashi looked to the team and wondered something aloud.

"Where is this…Usual Spot…you guy's meet at?" Kakashi asked them. Naruto was going to answer, but then heard his name being called behind him. Turning around, he saw something he did NOT expect to see.

"Is that you…Hinata?" Naruto asked. Before him, was NOT the Hinata he had seen a few week's ago. This Hinata was different! Her hair was longer now. She had a tan trench coat over a fishnet shirt that did little to hide her breasts. She also had a very small lavender mini skirt on with the fishnet going down her thighs. Her headband now lay atop her forehead, and she had shin guards on her…well…shins! (Basically, she looks like Anko, only it's Hinata, and she has a lavender skirt)

"Hai Naruto. Kazuki-san gave me some good advice!" Hinata said. Naruto, despite his overly dumb catchphrase, couldn't believe it! Here Hinata was, looking very beautiful in the clothes she was wearing, was speaking in FULL SENTENCES to him!

"Umm, yea! Ok. Well, what was the advice he gave you?" Naruto asked her. Hinata smiled cutely, making a buldge slowly start to form in Naruto's pants.

"He told me to seek out Anko, who is now my sensei that trains me when Kurenai-sensei isn't." Hinata said. Kakashi looked surprised, but kinda figured. Hinata looked like a mini Anko to begin with. Naruto was just staring at Hinata.

"So Naruto, ya wanna –" Hinata was interrupted by Chouji then arriving.

"Hey Naruto, how about we-" Chouji started, but then Hinata pushed him out of the way.

"Dammit Chouji your not fucking this up like last time!" Hinata shouted at him with fire in her eyes. Naruto looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said. Hinata looked at him, the fire gone.

"That's a different story (1). So anyway, ya wanna get some ramen with me later?" Hinata asked him. Naruto looked at her for a second, and then nodded.

"Sure, I'll go with ya." Naruto said. Hinata smiled again, making his buldge a little bigger. To the untrained eye you wouldn't be able to see it. But if you're a Hyuuga with your bloodline activated behind a Genjutsu, you could see it perfectly.

'_He got bigger, no surprise.' She thought as she walked over, and kissed him on the cheek._"See ya later, Naruto-kun!" she shouted as she ran off.

"Well, I'm off to the old man to see if Kazuki's done talking with him." Naruto said as he disappeared in a shunshin. Sasuke watched him leave, and looked to Sakura.

"Well, ya wanna watch Naruto go on his "Date" with Hinata?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Sasuke…are you…asking me on…a date?" Sakura asked him. Sasuke lightly blushed, but Sakura couldn't notice it.

"Well…I guess. So will ya come with?" Sasuke asked. Sakura lightly nodded, and they shunshined away. Kakashi just stood there, bored.

"Well, at least Icha Icha still loves me!" Kakashi said as he hugged his book tightly.

~*~Meanwhile, while they talked~*~

Kazuki got as far as he could from the group of genin before he suddenly stopped. Zabuza and Haku caught his footsteps instantly and stopped exactly where he stopped.

"What's up Kazuki?" Zabuza asked him. Kazuki smirked.

"Well, I wanted to get as far as possible from my team so they wouldn't hear. Haku, do you know where Gluttony lives?" Kazuki asked. Haku shook her head.

"No, I was only here for like, a minute so why would I know where he lives?" Haku asked him. Kazuki scoffed.

"No shit, but you like, have chakra sensor's. You should be able to tell where he is. I don't." He explained. Haku once again shook her head.

"I told you before, my chakra sensors only work when I've been in the same area as them for an hour. It hasn't much improved, except now I have to be in the same area for about thirty-nine minutes." Haku said. It was now Kazuki's turn to shake his head.

"Dammit, alright then. We'll just go to the council room, I can tell that the Hokage's in a meeting." Kazuki said to them

"How?" Zabuza asked him. Kazuki smirked.

"Simple, his window's over there." He said, pointing to a window with a chair behind it. "He would be on that chair with all the paper work he probably has." Kazuki said as he ran towards the council room, with Zabuza and Haku laughing behind him.

~*~Council Room~*~

"And that is why we should make the demon container into a weapon!" Danzo finished. Sarutobi was sick of hearing about how he wanted Naruto to be placed into the ROOT program. He really needed something to distract him from this. Just then, Kazuki emerged through the wall.

"Oops, guess you'll have to fix that." Kazuki said. Danzo looked at him and started yelling about how criminals shouldn't be able to roam around Konoha.

"Kazuki, you better have a good reason for interrupting the meeting." Sarutobi said, glaring at the jounin.

"Yea, yea, I do, I do. First and foremost, I would like to say that my team had successfully completed our first A-Rank mission." Kazuki said, while the council's jaw's dropped.

"An A-Rank mission?! I thought you went on a C-Rank mission!" Shikaku yelled from his seat. Kazuki smirked at him.

"Hehe, yea, we did. But the employer lied about the mission rank, so it unexpectantly turned into an A-Rank mission once we found out Zabuza and Haku were after him as well." Kazuki said, making the council turn white. "However, they have…per se, transformed, and want to join Konoha." He said. No sooner had the words left his mouth had Zabuza and Haku materialized in front of the council. "Council, meet Zabuza Momochi, wielder of Kubikiri Hōchō, and Haku Momochi, wielder of the Hyoton Bloodline." Kazuki said. Danzo's eye's glistened as soon as he said bloodline.

"The Hyoton bloodline huh? We should put her in a breeding program with the Uchiha, to make Sharingan wielding Hyoton users!" Danzo exclaimed. But he turned pale when he felt 6 extremely high levels of Killing Intent.

"You put her in a breeding program and so help you Kami, **I WILL ERASE YOU FROM EXISTENCE!!" **Kazuki shouted at him, with a bit of his demonic side getting out at the last part. Zabuza had his hand on his sword, poised to attack Danzo at any minute.

"The girl will not be placed in a breeding program. However, Kazuki, she is your responsibility. Zabuza, you will be placed as a Tokubetsu Jounin. And this, Haku girl, will be marked as a genin, and be the fourth member of Team Seven." Sarutobi said, making Kazuki groan. Hearing his groan Haku elbowed him in the side, making him groan louder.

"Jeez Haku, calm down. Old man, mind giving them their new head bands and 'buza's jounin vest? 'Kay thanks!" Kazuki said before he disappeared out of sight. Zabuza and Haku only sighed at his antics, before they accepted their new equipment.

* * *

Hiashi was walking around the Hyuuga compound. It was late at night, and he had just finished sparing with Neji.

"That boy is a prodigy, but with the Hyuuga council, he'll never get into the main family. Maybe I should act sooner then anticipated." Hiashi said as he walked, but then, a noise had disrupted his concentration, and he turned towards it. The window was opened, with a figure sitting on the windowsill.

"Jeez Hiashi, you react at the stupidest things don't you." the voice said.

"Oh my god Kazuki don't scare me like that." Hiashi said to the figure. Kazuki just smirked as he sat there.

"Aww shut it, anyway, I have a proposition for you." Kazuki said, but then Neji walked into the room.

"Hiashi-sama, I brought you some tea." Neji said, but then spotted Kazuki. "Kazuki-sensei, what are you doing here?" Neji said, but Kazuki waved him off.

"No formalities, Neji, else you wan me to kill you." Kazuki said to him. Neji slid into the jyuuken stance instantly, but Hiashi waved him off.

"Neji! Calm down. I guess you can say, that me and Kazuki are friends of sorts." Hiashi had told him. Neji, confused at what he said, turned to Kazuki.

"Yea, I gotta say Hiashi, you and Itachi really saved my life." He said, making Neji's pale eyes widen.

"And you still owe me. If the council found out that I met up with Itachi Uchiha and DIDN'T attack him, then they would have my head!" Hiashi said. Neji looked at Hiashi with disbelief.

"You didn't attack a missing nin of Konoha? That's treason Hiashi-sama." Neji said to him. Hiashi looked at him and returned to speaking.

"Neji, I didn't attack him for a reason. He was helping young Kazuki here when he was eight. Someone who is defending a kid, regardless of if it is a missing nin or not, I can not attack." Hiashi said. Neji nodded in understanding, as Kazuki coughed a few times.

"Now they I have your attention, I would like to announce my proposition. It seems that Naruto and Hinata are going on a date." Kazuki said. Hiashi's eyes widened at his proclamation, but Kazuki continued. "I'm going to spy on them. Who wants in?" Kazuki said. Neji was the first to speak up.

"I would like to come, but there are to things wrong with that. One, it is very…ignorant…of us to spy on Hinata-sama's date. Two, we would probably get caught." He said. Kazuki smiled, as he took out a scroll, wiped some of his blood on it, and it opened up. Wiping some more of his blood on an intricate looking seal, there was a pop, and some very interesting looking equipment.

"I stole this from the ANBU Black Opts. HQ." Kazuki said. Hiashi smirked as he took some of the equipment and placed it on. "CB Radio's to stay in contact, binoculars to see farther, the more chakra you place into it, the further you see, black cloaks to hide ourselves, and let's not forget the almighty thing of the equipment." Kazuki said, reaching into something. Hiashi and Neji looked in aw at what it might be. Kazuki brought out a tin, labeled. "Cookies" and sat them down on the windowsill beside him. "Can't go on a mission without cookies." Kazuki said, as they face-planted. "That's three things I gotta learn now, the eye smiley thing Kakashi does, the jaw unhinge thing that everyone but me can do, and the face plant thing that you just did!" Kazuki yelled as Hiashi smacked him with the back of his hand.

"STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" Hiashi yelled at him. Kazuki rubbed the red mark that Hiashi left on him.

"Damn! The Himote style is STRONG with this one!" Kazuki shouted. Hiashi sighed, as he and Neji shunshined out of the compound, leaving Kazuki in the dust.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Kazuki yelled as he shunshined off to catch up to them.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were kneeling, watching Naruto and Hinata intently, when Hiashi, Neji, and Kazuki showed up.

"Ah, your already here. Did you get them into it as well?" Kazuki said. Sasuke nodded.

"Yep, Teuchi and Ayame should be planting the bug around now." Sasuke said to him. No sooner had he said that were words coming out of the transmitter that was positioned in the middle of them.

"They're talking!" Sakura said aloud. Kazuki slapped himself in the face at what she just said.

"Of course they're talking, that's what you do on a date." Kazuki said, as they listened in.

~*~ With Naruto and Hinata~*~

"Ahh, I see you got yourself a girlfriend Naruto!" Teuchi said with a smile on his face. Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Were not dating. Were just having some dinner!" Naruto said. Hinata frowned at what he said, and Teuchi looked at him suspiciously.

"Sure your not, Put it this way. I think your dating, and if I think your dating, then most likely, your dating! I've seen lots of people here, and I've been able to tell if they're dating or not!" Teuchi said. Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but Teuchi interjected. "Nevertheless, first bowl of Ramen's on the house!" Teuchi yelled as he ran to the back to prepare the first bowls. Ayame came from the back of the shop suddenly.

"So, what'll you two lovers be having this evening?" Ayame asked them. Naruto sighed, and decided to ignore it.

"What do you want Hinata?" Naruto asked her. Hinata looked at the menu, and found her order.

"I'll have three bowls of Miso Ramen, and two bowls of Pork Ramen please." Hinata said. Naruto was surprised at her order, but decided to order his food regardless.

"Umm, I guess I'll have the same as hers, and also five bowls of Chicken Ramen, four bowls of the Beef Ramen, and the…the special? I never seen that before!" Naruto said. Ayame looked at him with a smirk/

"That's because it was added just recently. It's new! You two would be the first two to have it!" Ayame said.

~*~With the gang~*~

"Oh shit." Kazuki simply said. Sasuke, Sakura, and Neji had no clue what he was talking about. Hiashi's eyes widened.

"Chouji's in on the operation too! Dammit!" Hiashi said quietly. Sasuke's eyes widened next.

"He's gonna blow the operation!" Sasuke said quietly as he shunshined away as fast as possible.

"Where's he going?" Sakura asked. Kazuki looked at her with a smile on his face.

"To do what an Uchiha does best. Stop their opponents in their tracks." Kazuki said.

~*~With Chouji~*~

"Dammit, I can't hold on any longer!" Shikamaru said, his shadow struggling to keep a hold on Chouji.

"Must…Taste…New….RAMEN!" Chouji struggled to get out. Shikamaru gave an exhausted sigh, as his shadow backtracked back to him, and Chouji was freed. Chouji made a break for the ramen stand, but was then frozen. Sasuke appeared in front of him, Sharingan spinning wildly.

"Thanks Sasuke, I wouldn't have been able to stop without ya. So troublesome." Shikamaru said. Sasuke just nodded. Ino squealed when she saw him stop her teammate.

"Oh Sasuke, that was so cool! Your awesome!" Ino shouted. Sasuke looked at her with his mouth agape, which made him lose his concentration on Chouji, once again freeing him.

"Shit!" Sasuke said. Chouji didn't wait, and ran as fast as he could towards the ramen stand. "Kazuki, Code Red! I repeat, Code Red! Chouji's heading towards the ramen stand!" Sasuke said into a CB Radio.

~*~Back with the gang~*~

"Dammit! We need to stop him!" Kazuki said, not hesitating to make a few handseals. Biting his thumb open, he threw his hand to the ground. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Gobi!" **Kazuki said as a puff of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared, there was a long haired figure standing where the smoke was. The figure had white long hair that went down its back and 2 silver fluffy wolf ears on its head, along with 5 silver flowing tails on its backside. Its golden eyes seemed to peer into the souls of those around it, and its sword that hung on its left side radiated with an aura that seemed unworldly. Its red robe was cut a little at the top, and it wore a strange necklace around its neck.

"Wow, you summoned me. I'm impressed that you did that over a stupid kid." The figure said with a mans voice.

"Shut up Inuyasha just stop him!" Kazuki said to him. The figure now identified as Inuyasha sighed, and shunshined away to stop the boy. The group just stared at Kazuki, shocked. "What, do I have something on my face?" Kazuki asked.

"You summoned the Gobi no Ookami for this?!" Hiashi asked him. Sasuke just stared, a little confused.

"What I don't understand, is why you called him Inuyasha. Care to explain?" Sasuke asked him. Kazuki smirked.

"Well, that's his name!" Kazuki told them. Sasuke looked at him confused even more.

"That things got a name?!" Sasuke asked him. Kazuki nodded.

"Well he's gotta have a name don't he?(2)" Kazuki said. Sasuke shook his head, and looked back at the scene in front of him, which was Naruto and Hinata still talking.

~*~With Naruto and Hinata~*~

"Ya know, I'm having a really great time, Naruto-kun." Hinata told him. Naruto looked over and smiled.

"I'm glad you are. I aim to please." Naruto said. Hinata blushed lightly, and went back to eating her bowl of ramen. She just finished when the "Special" ramen then came over to them. It was a pretty big bowl, and was apparently supposed to be shared by two people, most likely because Ayame placed two sets of chopsticks next to them.

"What's this?" Naruto asked her. Ayame smiled sweetly, and plainly said.

"It's the lovers special! You're supposed to share it!"

"Umm…ok?" Naruto said as he picked up his set of chopsticks. Hinata did the same. With a chorus of "Itadakimasu!" they dived right in. Hinata was eating up some of the noodles, when she noticed that one of the noodles Naruto was still sucking on was still in the bowl, and he wasn't paying attention. Thinking of this as a chance, she grabbed the noodle with her chopsticks and placed it in her mouth. Just as she planned, he kept up sucking on the string, as she did as well. Their mouths got closer and closer, until they met in a kiss. It wasn't a full on passionate kiss, just a light kiss. However that one kiss seemed like forever for Hinata. And little did she know it, Naruto felt the same. Naruto leaned more into the kiss, which caught Hinata off guard, but she pushed into it as well. Naruto opened his mouth, rubbing his tongue up against her lips, begging for entrance. Hinata complied, and opened her mouth, as their tongues collided in an epic battle. They fought for dominance, as they roamed each other's mouths.

~*~With the gang~*~

"Yes!" Kazuki semi shouted semi said. Sasuke cheered silently for the dobe, and Sakura smiled. Hiashi was proud of his daughter, and Neji kinda lightened up a bit. That's when something went wrong.

"Inuyasha, is Chouji still restricted?" Kazuki asked the 5 tailed demon via CB radio.

"Of course, I got him right here!" Inuyasha said. Kazuki growled.

"Oh really? Then why is he heading towards Ichiraku Ramen?!" Kazuki yelled into the radio. Inuyasha looked at the Chouji in front of him, and sighed. Taking his sword out, he sliced right through Chouji, and he poofed into thin air.

"Kage Bunshin. Son of a bitch." Inuyasha said.

~*~Naruto and Hinata~*~

Naruto just won the tongue war when Chouji burst through the ramen stand.

"Gimme five bowls of the Lovers Special!!" Chouji shouted. Naruto and Hinata looked straight at him, eyes widened.

"The what?! No fuckin way! They're spying on us!" Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata ran out of Ichiraku ramen.

"Who's spying on us?!" Hinata asked as they ran.

"My team, probably your father and cousin, and probably everyone else in the village!" Naruto said as he ran as hard as he could.

~*~Gang~*~

"Quick, lets run after them!" Hiashi said, but a hand in front of him stopped him in his tracks.

"No Hiashi, we already took to much of NeoKenshin's work, we cant take anymore, lest we want to get sued." Kazuki said. Hiashi sighed as he nodded.

"Well, at least Naruto's not gonna turn bad, like in Malicious One." Sasuke said aloud. Everyone agreed on that, as they went home on their separate way's. All that stood there was Kazuki and Inuyasha.

"I have a question Kazuki." Inuyasha told him. Kazuki looked at him with confusion.

"What's the question?" He asked. Inuyasha smiled at him.

"When are you gonna get some pussy?!" Inuyasha more along the lines of yelled. Kazuki pulled a sword out from thin air, stabbed Inuyasha, and put the sword back in a matter of seconds, effectively making Inuyasha go back to the summoning realm. **"Oh come on! It was a joke! (3)" Inuyasha told him, but Kazuki refused to hear it.**

"Your lucky if I don't block you out!" Kazuki said before he ran off to his mini apartment to get ready for the next day.

* * *

Yaku: And that concludes, the 10 chapter of The Criminal, and the first date of Naruto and Hinata!

Naruto: About time!

Kazuki: Inuyasha makes a good point, when AM I gonna get some pussy?!

Yaku: Patience! You'll get a lemon!

Kazuki: woot!

Yaku: Now I have a few announcements. First off, the reason I'm not updating "Malicious One" is because the guy who sent me an OC isn't giving me certain information. Therefore, if he doesn't send me the information in one week, I'll make up my own information. The Second Announcement, you guys might kill me for. It's about the VERY FIRST LEMON that will BE IN THIS STORY. You WILL WANT TO KILL ME for it. So, you will have to PM me and tell me that You WONT kill me, and that the thing I'll do is only apart of the plot, because it makes the plot and a lot more things seem a little cooler. The THIRD ANNOUNCEMENT (WHICH YOU MUST READ) Is that you might bash me for using a bit of NeoKenshin's idea. However, using his idea, would be a form of flattery, and I IDOLIZE NeoKenshin, along with RasenganFin. They are my two favorite writers on this website…actually…they're my two favorite writers! The third favorite writer is Nature9000. That's about it for the announcements. Take Care!!

(1) This is a little true. This was kinda done in my very first story, which is also a oneshot, "Forever I'll Love You"

(2)This line is supposed to be said like Hagrid from "Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone."

(3)The reason I don't have Inuyasha speaking in bold when he's summoned is because he's like a human when he's summoned. Also I just don't feel like switching it. So deal with it! Pricks _

READ AND REVIEW!!!

Translation:

Himote: Pimp Hand


	11. The Calm Before The Storm!

* * *

Yaku: Yo Yo Yo!! Chapter 11 of The Criminal is here!! And guess what's up now?!

Naruto: Wait for it…

Kazuki: Wait for it..!

_**Naruto: The Chuunin Exams**_

Yaku: Yea there we go! That's right! Naruto: The Chuunin Exams are coming to a chapter near you! Well, actually, THIS CHAPTER IS THE ACTUAL BUILD UP FOR THE CHUUNIN EXAMS!!

Naruto: Are you fuckin serious?! So the next chapter is the chuunin exams?!

Yaku: Sure why not! Now say the disclaimer!

Kazuki: I'll do it!

Yaku: Wow, you're generous.

Kazuki: Naruto's owned by Kishi.

Yaku: Oh wow, that was gay.

Naruto: ROLL IT

* * *

It had been one week since they went on a date. They cocked their heads to the side, said "They should've ate." Five days since they laughed at me. They said "Get that together, come back and see me."-

"Enough of the music!" Kazuki shouted from his bed. Yaku Just looked at him and sighed.

"Fine." Yaku said as he walked off the stage. "Action!" Yaku yelled from his director seat.

It had been one week since Naruto and Hinata's date, and everything was going smoothly for them. They hadn't admitted their love for each other, but they were getting there. Kazuki was lying in his bed, when the alarm to his clock went off. Kazuki moaned, looking at the time, as it said 8:00. He didn't even make seals when he pointed his hand at the radio and quietly said **"Raiton: Raikyuu no Jutsu." **It was a small electrical ball, but the electric current going through the clock Just then had turned the alarm off.

"**Cub, do you seriously have to use chakra for everything?" Inuyasha said to him. Kazuki Just groaned as he tried getting out of bed.**

"It's that time of the month Gobi; I don't feel like even getting out of bed." Kazuki explained to him. Gobi gasped inside his head.

"**Are you serious?" Gobi told him. "Wow, I almost forgot." He said.**

"Man this sucks! Can this get any worse?" Kazuki said. An ANBU Just then appeared through the door. Kazuki saw him and by fluctuating his chakra a little, he activated something in the room.

"Hello, how's my good ol' friend Sheep doing?" Kazuki said to him. Tsubaki scoffed at Kazuki.

"Shut up brat, I'm here because the Hokage wants you to in a meeting." Tsubaki said.

"Hmm, interesting. What kind of meeting?" Kazuki asked him. Tsubaki chuckled under his mask.

"It's about the upcoming chuunin exams. Truthfully I hope that Sasuke kills the demon brat in the exams." Tsubaki said. Kazuki smirked at his answer.

"That's all I needed to hear from you." Kazuki said as he walked over to a wall, and opened a secret compartment. Out fell a radio transceiver. "Did you hear that Hokage-sama? Sheep just called Naruto the "Demon Brat" in my presence." Kazuki said through the transceiver. Tsubaki looked at the transceiver, rambling about how he has no idea what Kazuki was talking about.

"Kazuki" The Hokage's voice said. "You have a right to carry out my law as of this moment." Sarutobi said. Kazuki smirked.

"Arigato, Hokage-sama." Kazuki said as he turned the transceiver off. "Paybacks a bitch, isn't Sheep-teme!" Kazuki said as he cackled inside his house. The screams of Tsubaki could be heard from the Hokage Monument.

* * *

"Should we really wait for Kazuki to arrive?" Asuma said to his father. Sarutobi nodded his head as if it was common sense. Just as he nodded however, water started to rise up from the floor. It started forming upwards. Th jounin took a ready stance, willing to fight whatever came their way. The water took the form of a 15 year old, and started to take color. Kazuki was standing where the water was.

"Ok, that was cool." Kurenai said, Just staring at Kazuki.

"It's a shunshin that I got from Gobi. So Sarutobi, what's with these Chuunin Exams?" Kazuki asked him. Sarutobi sighed, wishing to get this done and over with.

"Any jounin-sensei wishing to place their teams in the Chuunin Exams please step forward." Sarutobi said. Kazuki, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai all stood forward. "You will be placing their Teams in an all out tournament that will judge their skills, and see if they are ready for the level of chuunin." Sarutobi said. Kazuki raised his eyebrow.

"So what do we do?" He asked. Sarutobi pulled out folders of files for the chuunin exams.

"Just give these to your Team to sign so that they can participate." Sarutobi said. Kazuki nodded and grabbed the folder. No sooner had he done that, lightning struck through the ceiling and enveloped Kazuki. It burst all around him, before the lightning started shrinking. The lightning strike had soon shrunk to the size of a ball, and it soon dissipated.

"I may not like his flames of youth very much, but you guys gotta admit. Those shunshins are god damn amazing." Gai said. Everybody stared at him with wide eyes at his use of language. Gai wasn't one to curse a lot, and when he did, they were at serious times. Sarutobi chuckled to himself at Gai cursing so casually.

* * *

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were all standing by the forest of death, their usual spot that they trained. Sakura was talking with Sasuke, Sasuke was talking with Sakura, and Naruto was on a log by the forest, busy with something.

"Dammit!" Naruto yelled. "It won't work!" Naruto said to himself. Sasuke, seeing how his friend was troubled, walked over to him to see if he could help.

"What's up Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto Just sighed and whispered to him, hoping Sakura wouldn't hear.

"I'm trying to pull something off that "She" told me to. It's not working out so well though." Naruto said to Sasuke. Sasuke was confused, what did "She" want him to try?

"Well, what did "She" want you to try?" See? I told you.

"She said to channel chakra into my eyes but whatever she's saying isn't working." Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Channel chakra into your eyes with a constant flow." Sasuke said with some knowledge. Naruto channeled some chakra into his eyes with a constant flow, Just like Sasuke said. He looked at Sasuke, but when he did, Sasuke jumped back.

"Whoa!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto was confused, was there something on his face?

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked. Sakura, hearing Sasuke's yell, ran over.

"Sasuke what's wro- WHOA!" Sakura started, but then yelled at the end as she looked at Naruto.

"What's wrong?!" Naruto asked. Sakura pulled out a mirror and showed it to Naruto. Naruto, once again despite his catchphrase, couldn't believe it.

His eyes weren't the normal shade of blue. They were now a dark purple, with slits for eyes. They had completely changed, and Naruto was scared.

'_What the fuck did you do to my eyes Kyuubi?!' Naruto thought to the being. Kyuubi snickered in her hosts mind._

"**The only thing I had done was give you one of my main abilities. The Doujutsu you just activated is the Genkaigan. It allows you to place Kitsune Genjutsu in different places all around you. It also allows you to dispel pretty advanced Genjutsu. It's the epitome of Kitsune ability's." Kyuubi said. Naruto's eyes widened at the Kyuubi's words. He had this power? Impressive! He stopped the chakra flow to his eyes and the Doujutsu stopped. Just then, Kazuki arrived on the scene.**

"Hello there." Kazuki said. He looked at everyone, who was focused on Naruto. He was a little confused on what was going on.

"What's going on?" See?

"Naruto unlocked a Doujutsu!" Sakura blurted out. Naruto smiled as he activated his newly acquired Doujutsu, as Sasuke gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Ahh! You unlocked your Doujutsu, I'm impressed." Kazuki said as he walked over. "But I'm gonna tell you some very interesting things, as fast as I can, so we can get the plot moving." Kazuki said. Sasuke threw a kunai at Kazuki, but Kazuki caught it.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall! Now you're starting to piss me off!" Sasuke said. Kazuki ignored him and started speaking.

"Naruto has traces of the Sharingan, Sasuke is going to turn into a Kitsune hanyou and I'm gonna make you three participate in the Chuunin Exams!" Kazuki said as fast as he could. The whole Teams eyes widened.

"I have traces of what?"

"I'm gonna turn into a what?"

"Chuunin exams? Wahoo!" Sakura said. The rest of Team 7 looked at her like she was an oddball. However, her being the only female in Team 7, her being the weakest one there, and her being the only one who likes bright colors still, she is an oddball.

"Seriously sensei, explain! Now!" Sasuke said. Kazuki sighed; he didn't want to do this.

"Ok, but no interruptions! Naruto, Sasuke, because of a blood oath you made, your blood mixed, and since Sasuke had his Sharingan active at that time, and Naruto had Kitsune hanyou blood running through his veins, you both got traces of it. Naruto, you should have unlocked that ability when you were an adult, however, the blood of an Uchiha who had his bloodline active, helped you awaken it faster. Sasuke, you're going to turn into a Kitsune hanyou. Which means your chakra coils will increase in size; you will have tails, and two furry ears. You will also have a type of demon chakra, which is definitely more potent then normal chakra and a lot more powerful. And you three are going to be competing in the chuunin exams." Kazuki explained. Naruto's mouth was agape. He was shocked, but excited. Sasuke was confused, but ignored it. This would help him reach his, and the rest of Team 7's dreams.

"So when do I become this…Hanyou?" Sasuke asked. Kazuki smirked with an evil smirk.

"Come with me." Kazuki said, as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Sasuke surely followed his example. However, not too soon after he did, screams of terror could be heard from the forest. Anko and Hinata soon arrived.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Anko shoutfully (1) asked, looking very pissed. "It sounds like somebody is getting a very traumatic and painful experience done to them and I'm not there to watch!" Anko shouted. Hinata shortly agreed, wanting to find out who was getting hurt. Naruto laughed at the words of Anko.

"That's just my teammate and sensei. Their doing something painful but I think it's in the forest of death." Naruto said. Anko and Hinata immediately jumped right into the forest of death. Sakura sighed, finding it a little quiet. Hours later, it was still quiet. Then she heard something very scary approaching. Naruto tensed.

'_A disturbance in the force, I sense.' Naruto thought. Boy was he right._

"YOSH! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE SHINING BRIGHTFULLY TODAY LEE!" Gai shouted as he ran forward.

"ARIGATO GAI-SENSEI! I WILL BRIGHTEN THEM MORE AS I LEARN FROM YOU!!" His mini me student Lee yelled. He then saw Naruto and Sakura ahead of them. "OH MY! GAI-SENSEI! THERE IS A BEAUTIFUL WOMEN RIGHT THERE! I WILL USE MY FAMES OF YOUTH, AND ASK HER OUT!!" Lee yelled out. Gai had tears streaming down his face.

"LEE, YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTER THEN EVER!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

The two then joined in a hug with a huge sunset in the background with a waterfall. Naruto and Sakura looked wide eyed at the situation. They brought their hands into the ram sign.

"Kai." They both silently said. Nothin. "Kai." They repeated. Still nothin. Kazuki and Sasuke both arrived, and were now looking at the scene unfolding.

"**Jesus Christ cub, it's the apocalypse!!"Gobi screamed. Kazuki took his three teammates and stormed into the forest, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the unbreakable Genjutsu any longer.**

* * *

"Kazuki-sensei, where are we going?" Naruto asked him. Kazuki looked to his student and answered.

"Were gonna see an old friend. And that old friend is gonna help you gain the most important part of your training."

"The most important part of our training?" Sakura asked with a gleam in her eye. Finally she'll be able to show her team how much she really advanced.

"Yes." Kazuki replied as they reached a clearing. Kazuki walked 5 paces in front of him, and then turned to the east. He then summoned his three swords, and with precision, stuck all three of them into the ground in front of him. There was a 'click', and something lifted up. It was like a door to a tunnel underground. A ladder followed the tunnel to the ground.

"Ladies first." Kazuki said. Sakura looked hesitant, but jumped down the tunnel and landed in a small clearing. It was like a hallway, with not many doors. Her teammates jumped down quickly after.

'_I don't like the feeling of this.' Sakura thought. Inner Sakura shared her thoughts as well._

'_**Wow, for the first time of this whole fiasco, I'm actually a little scared of what sensei has planned.' Inner Sakura thought.**_

"Ok, now we gotta continue down this hallway. Don't run; it kicks up the suspense if we walk." Kazuki said as he walked the corridors silently. His team followed him slowly, unsure of the trouble they were getting into. Sooner or later they started hearing clangs. As they reached a new clearing, they saw Zabuza sparring with someone. The person had blond hair with a green and white striped hat. He also had a long dark trench coat and a sword that looked like it's handle was a cane. He had a green Gi like robe, and moccasins.

He quickly thrust forward as Zabuza blocked with his giant cleaver. Zabuza jumped and sliced at the man, but he disappeared quickly. Zabuza then had a sword placed at his neck.

"You lose again Zabuza. Next time go all out, else wise I'll kill you." The man said. Kazuki chuckled as the man then looked at him. "It's been a while, Kazuki." The man said. Kazuki stared at the man intently.

"It's been too long to have been a while, Urahara." Kazuki said. Urahara smiled as his sword turned back into a cane.

"I'm surprised you remember me!" Urahara said. Kazuki frowned at him.

"Well, you did teach me almost everything I know now about Kenjutsu." Kazuki said. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke stood shocked. This man taught Kazuki everything he knew about sword fighting? "Nevertheless, I need you to do me a favor." Kazuki said. Urahara had a glint in his eye as he looked at the three that followed Kazuki. They looked like they had potential, but could they really pull it off?

"Anything for the last of the Santōryū clan. You know that I have to serve you." Urahara said. Kazuki smiled at his sensei.

"Arigato, I need you to give these three their Zanpakuto." Kazuki said. Urahara pulled out a fan and waved it in front of him.

"It would be my honor. Kids, come forward to me." Urahara told them. Kazuki nodded, indicating it was ok.

"No matter what happens, do what he says." Kazuki said to them. Urahara laughed, as he pulled his cane up, pointing it at Sasuke's skull. Sasuke looked at the bottom of the cane. It had a blue flaming skull on the bottom. Urahara quickly jabbed it forward and pulled back in an instant. Sasuke's body then proceeded to fall to the ground. He then did the same with Naruto, with the same result. And finally, he did it to Sakura.

----With Sasuke, seconds before Naruto was hit.

Cold

Invisible

Weird

Sasuke felt those three emotions at once. He felt weird, considering the fact that his body was lying right in front of him. In a little bit, Naruto then appeared behind him.

"Whoa, hey why are there two Sasuke's?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged. In little to no time, Sakura then appeared beside them.

"Ok, this is weird." Sakura told them. Urahara chuckled.

"You three need to look deep inside your souls to retrieve your Zanpakuto. I will place you three into a dimension where you have no choice but to retrieve your Zanpakuto to get out." Urahara said as without question, he placed his hand one them, one by one, and they felt themselves teleported.

----With Sasuke----

"What the fuck?" Sasuke said. He was on a building…a blue building…and he was sideways. He was confused greatly. He had no idea what was going on.

"Let's see, I was with Kazuki-sensei, we met the Urahara guy, and now I'm on a building." Sasuke said. Not too soon after he said that however, the building started to fall apart. Boxes and boxes were falling from the sky.

"_Sasuke, I am your Zanpakuto speaking to you through your soul. You must find me. In one of these many boxes, lies my spirit. You must find that box. But beware, if you open any one of the wrong boxes, it will take you six months till you are able to take this test again." The voice known as the Zanpakuto spirit said. Sasuke was wide eyed at the Zanpakuto's proclamation. Nevertheless, he dived down and looked for the box that the spirit lay in._

----With Naruto----

"Ok, now I'm confused." Naruto said. He was on a blue building, sideways, and wasn't using any chakra to stick himself to it. The building then started to fall apart. "What the hell?" Naruto said to no one in particular. A box started falling right for him, and he grabbed it instantly. "What the fuck is this?" Naruto said. Just before he opened the box, he heard a voice in his head.

"_Naruto, beware! If this is not the box my spirit lies in, you won't be able to gain your Zanpakuto for another six months!" A voice said. Naruto was confused, but listened to the voice. More boxes continued to fall. Naruto acted quickly and started to think up a strategy._

'_Wait a minute; Sasuke and I have ability's to help us. Sakura doesn't! I hope she fairs well.' Naruto thought. Boy was he right._

----With Sakura----

"Dammit! How can I do this?!" Sakura said as she ran through the boxes, trying to find an easier way to do this examination. She was a little upset, knowing Sasuke and Naruto would pass it quicker considering their abilities. "Sasuke can use his Sharingan, and Naruto can use his newly acquired Genkaigan!" Sakura yelled to herself. However, she didn't know that she had more then meets the eye.

"**Transformers: Robots in disguise!" Inner Sakura yelled in Sakura's head. Sakura wore a confused look on her face.**

'_Where the hell did that come from?' Sakura thought. Inner Sakura chuckled._

"**From the nineteen eighty's cartoon series dummy! Anyway, I thought I should let you know. I can sense the spirit of the Zanpakuto." Inner Sakura said. **_**'I know this is cheating, but I don't want to see her fall behind. I mean, I am apart of her.' She thought. **_

'_You can sense the spirit? Can you tell me where it is?' Sakura thought. Inner Sakura, inside Sakura's head, nodded._

"**Of course I can! You see that box in front of you?" Inner Sakura told her. Sakura nodded and went to reach for it. "Take the one behind it." She said. Sakura rolled her eyes as she grabbed for the one behind it.**

----With Sasuke----

"Where is it?!" Sasuke shouted. He was thinking as hard as he could, trying to find an easier way to find it. "I curse this thing to-" Sasuke started, but then thought on his words. "Curse…" He said aloud. He then got an idea.

'_The Sharingan is the Uchiha's curse, and this is my curse!' Sasuke said._

"The longing, THIS IS MY CURSE!" The Zanpakuto spirit said to him. Sasuke was confused.

"What?" Sasuke asked. His Zanpakuto scoffed at him.

"You don't know Killswitch Engage? Pitiful." The spirit said. Sasuke sighed, as he activated his Sharingan.

"Sharingan!" See? And that's exactly what he could do. He saw strings. Lots and lots of strings. All the strings were white. Except for one. "That must be it!" Sasuke yelled as he dived for the box.

----With Naruto----

"Wow, I still have no clue how I'm gonna do this." Naruto said. Kyuubi was flipping out in his head.

'_**He gains an ability that is great with dealing with situations like this and he DOESN'T EVEN BOTHER TO USE IT!!' Kyuubi thought to itself. Naruto was still busy thinking up a plan.**_

'_Ok, Kage bunshin can't work because they would open up the other boxes. I could just burn the boxes with foxfire, but I don't want to find out what's in the other boxes. There's gotta be something else!' Naruto thought. Then it hit him. He punched himself for being so stupid!_

"Oh my god, the Genkaigan! I'm such an idiot!" Naruto said as he activated his newly acquired Doujutsu. He could see faint aura's around the boxes. He figured it might have been a Genjutsu, so he attempted to dispel it. Then, they all disappeared. He was confused, but smirked as he saw one box left. "Gotcha!" Naruto yelled out as he grabbed it.

----Back with Urahara and Kazuki----

Urahara looked surprised as the three slowly started to glow bright. Kazuki just merely smiled as he was proud of his team. As the glow faded, they could see the three with their Zanpakuto. Naruto's was a regular katana, but the hilt was black with red diamonds. He held it in his right hand, with the blade out in front of him. Sasuke had his sword pointing in the back of him, with the hilt being blue with an Uchiha fan on the butt of the sword. Sakura's was in the front of her as she held it with both of her hands. Her sword hilt instead had a cherry blossom petal leaf pattern with pink colors.

"Congratulations, you three have successfully obtained your Zanpakuto, and are ready for the next step." Urahara said. Kazuki smiled as he looked upon his team.

"From here on out, you're gonna train longer, harder, better, faster, and become stronger." Kazuki said, Inuyasha dying of laughter in his head. Naruto and Sasuke smiled, as they hi-fived each other, as Sakura started to cheer. Things were gonna get rough, but they were also gonna get better.

* * *

Yaku: For the record, I'm writing this announcer note on Sunday November 1st, 2009 at 1:11 AM. HOLY SHIT I JUST READ CHAPTER 469 AND SAKURA GOT FUCKING OWNED!!!

Naruto: I was serious; I hate people who lie to themselves.

Kazuki: But damn Naruto! She is gonna need some ICE FOR THE BURN!!!

Sakura: Ya know Naruto that was really mean.

Naruto: How is it mean?! You've been chasing after Sasuke for years and years and then you just suddenly love me? Bullshit! You love Sasuke, but you're just in denial. You think you don't like him anymore, but you do. And to be honest, I kinda stopped chasing after you after Hinata said she loved me. Almost all of the NaruSaku lovers died out, there's only a few left.

Sakura: But there's enough to make it work!

Naruto: BULLSHIT!

Yaku: Thanks for reading! Their may be another update by the way, kinda like this. I am SO SORRY that I said that the chapter would be out in a few days and it took me a week or two. I have A LOT of things going on at my house, I almost lost my girlfriend, we just got new stairs, a new door, and a new storm door, but we also had our brother put in the hospital because his thyroid had apparently turned against him. It grew too big so they had to take it out, and he's been in and out of the hospital since with random attacks. So if I don't get chapters out to frequently, assume I'm updating a different story, writing a different story, or just busy with family matters. Now I also want to answer a few things you might ask

Urahara Kisuke: I put him in as a little treat just to make a little more sense in them getting Zanpakuto in the first place. Be lucky I only put Urahara in cause I was also gonna include Yamamoto but decided against it, no matter how cool ninja Yamamoto would be. Ninja Urahara is better because he's a ninja.

Zanpakuto: Yes I put Zanpakuto in the story. Why? Because it's more badass and it makes Naruto not seem so weak. Also its one of the ability's of the Santōryū clan. So it only benefits Kazuki and his team more, he's just passing some ability's on to his team.

A/N Information: Ok, THIS IS WITHOUT A DOUBT THE LONGEST A/N I HAVE EVER WRITTEN!! But it is for a reason. It is to let you guys know what's going on, how long the update might take, how far along the story is coming, and what's going on WITH the story. It is only for those reasons that I made the announcer note this long.

Story information: I have actually come up with a story idea that seems a little cool. However, I am a little unsure of if I have enough time to write it or not. If I do have enough time to be able to write it, then without a doubt I will post it. It's another Naruto story (How original!!) But Naruto is cool and has a lot of flaws so it's easy to write stories on them. Yea, that's right Kishi, I owned your ass. Suck on that Bish (3)

(1) Yes it's not a word, I don't give a damn.

(2) Naruto told them the name of his technique while they were heading to the area Kazuki was taking them.

(3)Bish is also not a word, but it's like aversion of saying Bitch without actually cursing which is something I'm trying to do. Kind of hard though when you're writing a story that involves A LOT of cursing.

SPOILER ALERT!! WARNING, WARNING IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW, DON'T READ. BUT I KNOW YOU'RE GOING TO READ REGARDLESS SO YOU'RE SCREWED!!

I have decided when the first lemon will be for this story!! Yes, it is a miracle; I have decided when I will put the lemon in. In fact, it is VERY soon in which I will place the lemon in…Note, this IS my first lemon, however, depending on when I update Malicious One, it might be my 2nd.

Edit: November 2, 2009 8:31 PM

Just finished the chapter. The next update will be Malicious One without a doubt even though I never even started writing the chapter in the first place! Look forward to it. This is Yaku, signing out!

READ & REVIEW! INEED REVIEWS!!!

And people, PLEASE REVIEW!! And if you started reviewing at this chapter and haven't reviewed the other chapters, PLEASE REVIEW THE OTHER ONES FIRST!! It makes me feel better :D

OK NOW this is Yaku signing out! Keep readin guys!!


	12. Chunin Exam! The Written Exam Dattebayo!

Yaku: Hey Hey Hey! Let's do this, YAAAAAAKUUUUU!!! RAYYYNAHZAAAAY!!!

Kazuki: Gay.

Yaku: Shut up.

Naruto: Here it is everyone, the Chuunin exams are HERE!

Yaku: In fact, I'm just gonna finish this A/N up right now! Naruto is owned by Kishi, I own Kazuki, Ahndehru, and Ehmuri, AND THE JUBI IDEA! F*ckin Kishi… LET'S GO!

A/N For the record, I am pissed off that Naruto: Shippuuden got placed on DXD I always wanted to watch it, and now I see how much DXD might have basterdized it. The least they could have done was have the FUCKING ADULTS say HELL or DAMN. I mean shit, what the fuck is their problem? If a ninja, a FUCKING ADULT NINJA HERES A NOISE, AND HIS VILLAGE IS SUSPECTED OF BEING UNDER ATTACK, HE'S NOT GOING TO SAY "what the heck was that?" HE'D BE LIKE "Fuckin A'! I'm next!"

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were walking along a path when Naruto spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Right in the middle of a fence, it turned sideways, and two hands were holding it up.

"What do you want now Konohamaru?" Naruto asked the fence. Sakura thought he was crazy, but then she noticed it, and chuckled. The "Fence" fell down and there stood Konohamaru with two of his friends. The one on his left had orange hair that was tied up into pig tail like ways. She had on a small red shirt that was over a light pink t-shirt that went almost down to her knees. She wore tan shorts and shinobi sandals. Then there was the guy on Konohamaru's right. He wore a blue shirt that was pretty long on him, with tan pants, and shinobi sandals. The guy seemed to have a really runny nose, and had pretty big glasses on. They all wore the type of goggles Naruto wore before he became a ninja.

"Ahh my rival, you have discovered me! Now we must play ninja tag! (1)" Konohamaru shouted as he walked up to his idol. Naruto looked at him and chuckled.

"Fine, but how about we ALL play!" Naruto smirked at Sasuke and Sakura, who had crest fallen frowns.

"Naruto, why do WE have to get involved?" Sasuke whispered, low enough so Naruto's Kitsune abilities would pick it up. Naruto chuckled.

"Did you know these three look up to us? They could become a great generation of ninja if we train them well, and then Konoha will only increase in power." Naruto whispered the same way. Sasuke let out a drowned out sigh, and spoke up.

"Fine, you better hurry up and hide then, we ain't goin easy on ya." Sasuke said. Naruto then started the count down.

"ReadySetGO!" Naruto shouted. Konohamaru and his friends ran as fast as possible to get away from them. Team 7 just stood there.

"Alright then. Sasuke, you're after Udon. Sakura, you get Moegi." Naruto said. Sasuke was confused.

"Which ones Udon, and how do you know there names?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at him.

"I've met them before, and Udon is the one that has the blue shirt. Moegi is the orange haired girl. I've got Konohamaru. Report back to my chakra signature after you catch them." Naruto said as he stated to run, but then stopped. "And remember; don't catch them too fast, it ruins the game!" Naruto yelled as he got back to running. Sasuke and Sakura nodded as they ran after the others.

~*~With Udon~*~

Udon was weaving his way around people, when he came across an alleyway. Udon ran into the alley, and jumped on the wall, kicking himself off to get to the rooftops. He then continued to run along the roof.

'_Man, I don't know who's chasing me or where they're at! Wish konohamaru were here, than we'd at least be able to double team the person!' Udon thought as he continued to run. Sasuke was then behind him in hot pursuit._

'_The kid was hiding himself pretty well until he made it to the roof. The roofs aren't a good place to hide.' Sasuke thought as he took out a wooden kunai from his academy days. He threw it hard at Udon's sandal, catching it and digging it into the roof. Udon tripped forward, but was caught by Sasuke._

"You gotta be able to catch yourself, and dodge your opponents attacks Udon." Sasuke said to him. Udon re-balanced himself and took the kunai out. He gave it back to Sasuke, which he took back. Sasuke then relayed his success to Naruto through his chakra (2).

~*~With Moegi~*~

Moegi ran through the crowd, hiding as best as she could, and lowering her chakra to almost nothing so she could blend in. Sakura was chasing after her however, so she found this a little difficult.

'_Damn! I knew I should have learned how to get faster!' Moegi thought before Sakura stepped up on her speed. Sakura grabbed Moegi pretty fast then jumped to the roofs._

"You're fast, but not fast enough. You should train on your speed, but don't forget to train your other abilities either." Sakura said as Moegi took this information to heart. Sakura then contacted Naruto through her chakra (2).

~*~With Naruto~*~

'_Ok, Sakura and Sasuke caught their targets, my turn.' Naruto thought as he relayed to them to arrive at his side. In a few short seconds, they were there. _

"What's up Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto was about to answer before he saw Konohamaru in front of him being held by a guy with make-up on.

"Your dead kid, you don't just bump into me like that!" The guy said. Konohamaru was trembling now.

"Kankuro, you're being ridiculous! Just put the brat down and let go!" The girl said. A voice behind Kankuro along with a sword poised at a position that could take his head clean off his shoulders made him freeze however.

"Ya know you should listen to her, else wise you're gonna get killed." Naruto said from behind Kankuro. Kankuro almost lot his grip on the boy but kept it. The girl reached out for her fan, but was stopped by a sword as well.

"Get the hand away or you'll find yourself without a head." Sakura said as she pulled the sword closer to the girls' neck. The girl lowered her hand quickly as to not get killed in the village so quickly.

"So let's see. Disturbing the peace, attempting to injure the Hokage's grandson, and threatening the Hokage's grandson. That could get you in prison for a LONG time." Naruto said. Just then a chilling voice ran down their spines.

"Kankuro, drop the boy."

"G-G-Gaara!" Kankuro said as he dropped konohamaru. Naruto looked over at the tree and saw the man named Gaara. He had red messy hair, with what looked to be eyeliner all over his eyes. On the top left of his forehead he had the kanji for "Love". He wore a brown garb that went down to his feet under a long red sash that seemed to hold up a giant gourd of sand that was on his back. On top of the red sash was a white sash. He had his arms crossed and looked as if he didn't give two shits about life. "Gaara, I'm sor-" Kankuro started but was interrupted by Gaara.

"Shut up...or I'll kill you." Gaara said. Naruto and Sakura stood their ground, but couldn't help but smile when Gaara felt the pressure of a blade at his neck.

"It's not nice to threaten people you know?" Sasuke said from behind Gaara, blade poised at his neck. Sasuke was about to apply pressure when lightning struck the ground in front of them all. It struck again, a little more violently this time. The third time it struck, Kazuki appeared from the bolt.

"Sensei…You gotta teach us these shunshin. They are EPIC!" Naruto shouted. Kazuki turned to him with a frown on his face, which told Naruto, "Shut the hell up."

"I leave you three alone so I can go buy the next issue of Icha Icha Paradise, and I told you not to get into any trouble. But that do you do? YOU GET INTO TROUBLE!" Kazuki shouted at the end. The three put their heads down. As soon as they did though, Kankuro pushed the blade away from his throat and launched for Kazuki.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Kankuro shouted as he attacked. The three students of Kazuki didn't even move, just watched as Kankuro went from attacking Kazuki, to his arm behind his back while he was pressed up to a wall. Kazuki gripped Kankuro's arm tighter, almost enough to break it.

"I suggest that if you want to keep your spot in the chuunin exams you keep your god damn mouth shut and treat a jounin of the village with respect." Kazuki said calmly. He looked up at Gaara, and couldn't help but feel a hint of remembrance. "You! In the tree! Do I know you from somewhere?" Kazuki asked him. Gaara said nothing, only looked at him and shrugged.

"**Oh! Oh! Oh! I know who it is! That's the jinchuuriki for the Ichibi, Shukaku!" Inuyasha said to him.**

'_Oh really? That's interesting. So we found 4 of the jinchuuriki, not including us. That makes 5, my lucky number!' Kazuki thought. He looked over at his students and spoke to them._

"Get ready for the chuunin exams. Oh, and you three sand genin! You better not cause any trouble." Kazuki said. Then he looked over at Gaara. "Especially you, Shukaku." Kazuki finished as he shunshined away with a normal shunshin. Gaara's eyes widened wider then they ever had before.

"**MOTHER FUCKER! KILL HIM! KILL THAT MOTHER FUCKER NOW! OK NOT NOW BUT LATER! DEFINITELY KILL HIM LATER!" Shukaku screamed inside Gaara's head. Gaara looked to Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke and asked them a question.**

"What are your names?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sakura Haruno."

"Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage. Dattebayo!"

"I am Gaara. Gaara of the sand."

~*~One Month Later~*~

A whirl is all everybody saw as someone passed them. No, two someone's, Three...Four! Five people passed them bye in a hurry. Those five, were Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Kazuki Santōryū, and Haku Momochi. Although they had definitely changed their appearance. Naruto now bore a white long shirt that was very loose on him, with the Uzumaki swirl on the back. He wore black baggy pants with his sword on his right hip. Sasuke was wearing an unzipped black jacket on him with the Uchiha fan on the back of it. He wore a white shirt underneath it, along with black jeans. He wore his sword on his lower back (Like Shippuuden) Sakura was wearing a dark pink hoody that had the hood down, with text on the front that said "I only have one rule." And on the back it said "NO BITCH ASS-NESS!" Needless to say Kazuki wanted to have her hoody, except a different color, but she refused. She also wore dark blue shorts that went to her lower thigh. She also wore her sword on her back (Not like Sasuke in Shippuuden. Like Toushiro in Bleach). Kazuki was now wearing a black jacket with a wolf skull on the front. On the back, it had a wolf with five tails howling at a moon. He had black baggy pants that almost covered his shinobi sandals. He still had both headbands were they normally resided. Haku didn't change, except for the fact that she was also wearing a sword. They ran for quite a while before they stopped in front of a huge building.

"Alright guy's, as I told you, I can't go in there with you. From here on out, it's just you four with each other. Do your best, with everything." Kazuki said. His team nodded, before they entered the building. "And Kami Speed guys (4)." Kazuki said quietly to himself. He then shunshined in a pillar of fire to the area the jounin-sensei's were to stay during the examination process.

* * *

Naruto and the rest of them arrived at the chuunin exam room to see A LOT of genin in the area. Two chuunin were guarding the door that was right there. Naruto figured it was suspicious and activated his Genkaigan to see what was up. He could see a Genjutsu covering the area of the door. He chose not to deactivate it though.

"Sasuke, Sakura, you can tell can't you." Naruto said. After hearing a whisper of "Hai," they were about to press on forward when Haku called out.

"Ya know you shouldn't trick people with a Genjutsu, it's rather rude."

"Haku what are you doing?!"Naruto whispered to her, clearly angry with her.

"Hey, it's not my genin exam, I know I can whoop these people's asses, but I want to see what you three can do." She said. Naruto stood there, glaring at her like he did back in wave. She just chuckled and made her way up the stairs to the next room. Naruto scowled at her as he ran up to her. Sasuke and Sakura followed him up the stairs. When Naruto reached the top of the stairs, he saw his classmates, Inuzuka Kiba, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame all talking. Then he looked over and couldn't believe what he saw. All of team 10 had changed! Shikamaru was now standing with Ino, a cigarette in his mouth, as he wore a black battle vest over himself. He almost looked like a mini Shikaku, and you could tell he had been training hard. Ino still wore purple, but now she let her hair down. She had a dark purple battle vest like Shikamaru, and a fishnet t-shirt underneath. She had fishnet legging under a pair of dark purple shorts that hugged her thighs, with a kunai pouch and shuriken pouch on her left thigh. Chouji was now a little less chubby, and you could see that he had gained some muscle. He wore a read battle suit with a metal plate on his stomach with the kanji for "eat" on the front. His hair was still the same, but his headband was being worn on his forehead instead of the top of his head.

"Damn guys, what happened to you?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru chuckled as he took the cigarette from his mouth.

"Lots of stuff Naruto. These past few months have been troublesome. What about you? Something has DEFINITELY changed with you." Shikamaru pointed out. Naruto nodded.

"Yea, quoting your last statement, these past few months have been troublesome." Naruto said. Shikamaru chuckled at his words, and Ino just looked at Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, how's Sasuke?" Ino asked her. Sakura stared at her.

"I'm not a slut like you, I wouldn't give it to a guy like Sasuke so soon. (5)" Sakura said. Ino looked at Sakura shocked. Did she just get burned?

"Cat fight!" Sasuke shouted in the exam room. Everyone crowded to the area to see the "Cat Fight" between Sakura and Ino. When they saw that no one was fighting, they all got disappointed at went back to there respective areas, but not before glaring at Sasuke for making a wrong call.

"Hey, you guys shouldn't make such a ruckus. You don't want everyone after you." A man with silver hair said as he walked up to the group. Haku looked at him and her eyes widened. She ran through the door, over to the bathroom as fast as she could, without being seen by the man.

'_Son of a bitch! What the fuck is Kabuto doing here?!' Haku thought as she ran to the bathroom. She got in and locked the door, running into a stall and locking that door. She then pulled out her CB Radio and placed it in her ear._

~*~5 minutes earlier with Jounin (And Kakashi…Because he's off duty…Don't ask questions…) ~*~

"So…which team do you think is gonna get past the challenges the fastest?" Kakashi asked. Asuma sighed.

"Hehe, you always do this Kakashi. Once again, I'm gonna have to say Team Seven." Asuma said. Kurenai nodded her head in agreement. Kazuki chuckled.

"Oh come on guys, I know I'm good, but each team has an equal shot of passing the exam. No what goes on in the exams?" Kazuki asked. Kakashi spoke up.

"Well first is the written exam, next is a survival exam, then a tournament style round." Kakashi continued. "Tournament is in the chuunin arena, written exam is in this building, and the survival exam is in the forest of death." Kakashi finished. Kazuki's eyes widened at what Kakashi said.

"The…The forest of death?" Kazuki asked. When Kakashi nodded his head, Kazuki went into full on gambler mode. "Alright bets! We gotta have bets! I bet 10 million yen on my team!" Kazuki said. Asuma looked at Kazuki like he was nuts.

"Alright then, I call your gamble, 10 million yen on my team." Asuma said. Kurenai raised her hand to get in on the deal. Kazuki started laughing up a storm suddenly.

"Whats so funny Kazuki?" Kurenai asked. Kazuki wiped a tear from his eye as he righted himself.

"Well first off, you made an agreement and are forced to follow that agreement. Secondly, My team MEMORIZED the forest of death! Your teams have no chance in hell!!!" Kazuki shouted. Asuma's and Kurenai's eyes widened.

"That's not fair!" Asuma shouted. Kazuki wagged his finger at them.

"All is fair in love and war…And gambling…Especially gambling." Kazuki added. Suddenly he heard his CB Radio going off in his ear. He tapped it with his hand.

"This is Wrath, come in." Said Kazuki, going into serious mode.

"_Wrath! We got some trouble! Kabuto's here! It's exactly as you expected! Orochimaru must be here!!" Haku shouted into the mic. Kazuki's eyes hardened._

"Thank you for the update Lust. Keep up surveillance. And don't let him see you, we can't risk him knowing that were on to him…" Kazuki said.

"_Hai…And Wrath, be careful." Haku said._

"_Hey, whats everyone talking about?" A voice said through the speaker._

"_Hi envy, how's things?" Haku asked._

"_Good, doing a lot better with the family." Envy said._

"By the way Envy, I trust that you, Gluttony, and Sloth did your job well." Kazuki asked.

"_Yes. They are ready for the exams." Envy said._

"Perfect." Kazuki said, and then turned the Radio off.

"What was that all about?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, lets just say that Asuma's team has an edge, and that we can expect something big happening.

"What do you mean, big?"

"I can't tell you! I'd be breaking the fourth wall dammit!" Kazuki shouted.

"Your breaking the fourth wall now!" Gai said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Damn! Where did you come from?!" Kazuki asked. Gai just simply replied.

"The Door…"

"Ok, now that the smartass comments are out of the way, lets just get on with this discussion." Said Kazuki as he walked over to a coffee pot and poured himself a cup of coffee(6).

*~*With Haku, after the Radio conversation~*~

"Wrath-sama…I hope what ever you got planned, it works!" Haku whispered to herself as she left the ladies room. She got back to the room just in time as well.

"I have info on every ninja here in this room, with my Ninja Info cards." Kabuto said.

"What the fuck are those?" Sakura asked. Kabuto smiled at her.

"They may not look like much, my ninja info cards. Ahh, they appear blank, my ninja info cards. They're chakra encoded, my ninja info cards. The geographical distrubutio-"Kabuto was suddenly cut off from Sakura sucker punching him in the face.

"I asked what they were, you didn't have to rap about it you fag(7)." Sakura said. Kabuto righted himself and stood back up.

'_She's a strong one, maybe I can take her back to Orochimaru so he can obtain that strength for his own…' Kabuto thought. He then spread the cards out. _"Name anybody, I'll have the info on them." Kabuto said. Shikamaru spoke up suddenly.

"How about some info on Kazuki Santōryū…" He said. Everyone turned to him suddenly.

"Him? Yea I got him." Kabuto said as he pulled out the card for Kazuki's information. It then suddenly disappeared from his hand. He looked up and saw Sasuke holding the card. With a quick chakra surge, all the information on the card was wiped fully.

"It's not nice to go snooping is it?" Sasuke asked. Naruto chuckled and Hi-Fived his brother from another mother. Sakura just chuckled at her teammates antics. Kabuto's eyes narrowed at how easily his information was lost. Suddenly, three sound ninja approached Kabuto. One of the three, whom was dressed like a mummy, threw a sloppy punch at Kabuto, who easily dodged it. But then Kabuto clutched at his ears as he started throwing up.

"Put this on your damn cards. The three sound genin…will definitely be chuunin!!" The mummy boy said. A puff of smoke appeared as head interrogator Morino Ibiki stood there.

"Sound Ninja! You three are 2 seconds from being disqualified for unfriendly contact inside chuunin exam room number 301!" Ibiki shouted.

"Sorry, we got a little antsy." The mummy said.

"A LITTLE antsy?"Naruto whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke chuckled at the joke. Haku suddenly walked up behind them.

"What'd I miss?" She asked, as Naruto, Sasuke, and Haku all started to ignore Ibiki.

"A lot. Chuunin exams are just starting." Sasuke replied. Haku nodded as they all started to chitter chatter whilst Ibiki was giving a minor speech on the rules.

"You will all be taking the exam as a team. There is a 10 point ruling system. If one of you misses one, you lose a point. If you get caught cheating, you lose 2 points instead of one. Lose all your points, you FAIL! Do I make myself clear?" Ibiki asked. With everyone's nodding of the head, he moved on. "Now, your seating arrangements are completely randomized. Make sure that you pass the test as best you can. Now get in that room!" Ibiki finished.

* * *

"Ok, here's a little something I decided to put in. Here's the seating arrangement of the classroom. Don't think it's important? Then just skip it!" Yakurenazea said. "Here's the seating arrangement. It's in rows of 10, with 9 rows. X is a random genin, C is a Chuunin who's undercover to help the genin cheat, and a name is…obviously…the person sitting there." Yaku said as he smiled.

KEY:

X = Random Genin

C = Chuunin

Name = Person

___________________________  
|xxxTentenxxcDosuxChouji |  
|xcxRockLeexxTemarixxx |  
|xSasukexxxSakuracxxIno |  
|KankuroxcNarutoHinataxxcxc |  
|xcxNejixxShikamaruxxc |  
|ShinoxxcxxcxZakux |  
|xKinccxKibacxxc |  
|GaaraxxccxcKabutoxc |  
|xxcxccHakuxcx |

"It's defected i know...Shut up...Anyways thanks for reviewing it, and watch carefully!!...er…read carefully…Yea!" Yaku said.

* * *

All the genin continued to pile into the room. After everyone was seated, Ibiki stood at the front.

"Alright maggots, you know the rules, the test begins in 1 minute, so to bide that time, we shall talk about the Kage position." Ibiki said. Everyone was then interested. Naruto got a look of anger on his face.

'_Nobody better start thinking of taking MY rightful spot or I'm gonna split some heads, snap some necks, and draw some blood!_' Naruto thought to himself.

"The Kage position is one of the hardest spots to maintain. You have to make sure that your village is safe, that you protect everyone in your village, and of course, there is a monstrous amount of paperwork. It is the duty of the Kage, to put his life on the line for his village, everyday, and finish his paperwork! The Kage must always do everything in his or her power to make his or her village proud of him or her, and to make sure that war's are settled the easy way, or the hard way. The paperwork is one hell of a job to pull off as well. Did I mention the hard as fuck paperwork?" Ibiki said. He then looked up at the clock. It has been a minute, your test will begin now!" Ibiki said. Everyone turned their paper over and started taking the test. Naruto took one look at the test and the first question.

'_You're on a tree branch with enemy ninja attacking you. If an enemy ninja throws a kunai at you going 45 miles an hour at a 37 degree angle whilst he's about 30 feet from you sailing into the air after using a Katon jutsu on a friendly ninja, and another enemy ninja is behind you throwing a shuriken at 36 miles an hour at a 270 degree angle whilst on the ground and making seals to make the Kage shuriken jutsu, what is the probability that after you jump none of the items will hit you?' He read in his mind. He looked up and said. _"The fuck is this?"

"It's called your test. Is there a problem?" Ibiki asked.

"Yea, but oh well." Naruto said as he looked back down at his test.

'_What in the hell? There's no way that Naruto and Sasuke would be able to pass this test! Haku has a chance, but I'm not entirely sure! These questions are chuunin level questions or something! They HAVE to cheat!' Sakura thought as she started to write down her answers. Sooner or later, everyone but Sasuke and Naruto realized the purpose of the exam and started to cheat. Haku was using her crystal ice mirrors to reflect a chuunin's answers to her sight, so she could copy it down. Gaara used an eye made of sand to look at everyone's paper, Kiba had Akamaru bark the answers to him, Neji and Hinata used their Byakugan, Shino used his bugs, Kankuro used Karasu as a fake chuunin, Temari was waiting on Kankuro, whilst Tenten and Lee helped each other._

"**Kit, here's a thought, CHEAT!" Kyuubi told him.**

'_I can't, you're not supposed to!' Naruto thought. 'If I get caught cheating I'll lose two points!' Naruto thought. Then he came to a realization. "I'll lose two points…I'll lose TWO points! If you cheat you normally fail, but in this test, you lose two points! THAT'S IT!' Naruto thought. He then closed his eyes and made seals under the desk. He then stood up, and nobody even looked at him. He just cast a Genjutsu that would make it seem as if he just sat at his desk. Nobody could see him, except for Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata. _

'_Dobe what the fuck are you doing?!' Sasuke thought. Naruto then spoke up._

"Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata. Nobody can hear or see me except for you. I cast a Genjutsu to mask everyone's senses in the room except for yours'. Don't talk, they can still hear and see you. All they see is me sitting in that chair. Now listen. Cheating is encouraged. If you cheat in a test you normally fail, but in this test, you lose two points. They're testing our information and deduction skills. Sakura, if you understand, scratch your head. Sasuke, if you understand, sigh hard. Hinata, if you understand, tap your feet." Naruto said. Sakura scratched her head, and then continued writing. Sasuke sighed hard, breaking the silence in the room. Hinata then tapped her feet a little, and went back to writing. "Good. Sasuke, There's a chuunin level ninja right in front of you. Use your Sharingan to copy his answers. Hinata, I can already guess you're using the Byakugan. Sakura, you have smarts, so I can guess you can use them. Sakura, tap your pencil if this is true." Naruto said. Sakura then tapped her pencil once, and continued writing. "The reason I didn't bring Haku into this is because she can handle this herself. Us though, we can't really because were not big time criminals. Now I'm gonna get this chuunin's answers." Naruto said. He walked over to the chuunin that was in front of Sasuke and looked at his paper. "Kyuu, can you memorize the answers?" He asked.

"**Wait for it…Wait for it..! Done! Now get back to your seat!" Kyuubi told him. Naruto didn't hesitate to listen as he walked to his seat.**

"I'm breaking the Genjutsu…now!" He said as he broke the Genjutsu surrounding the exam room. _Ok kyuu, tell me the answers.' He thought._

"…"

'…'

"…"

'_Didn't you here me? I said to tell me the answers!' He thought._

"**Oh I heard you, what I didn't here was PLEASE." Kyuubi said.**

'_PLEASE give me the answers!' Naruto thought. Kyuubi, happy with herself, fed him the answers._

'_Wow, that kid just at there, then he started writing down answers out his ass! But how?" Ibiki thought. 'Wait a minute.' He once again thought. He concentrated chakra to his eyes, and sure enough, there were remnants of chakra. 'Genjutsu. That kid is either a prodigy in Genjutsu, or he can use it very well. I'll have to tell Kurenai about this.' He said. Sooner or later, more people were finishing their tests._

'_Ok number 10!...Wait! Why does it say to wait till 45 minutes pass from the start of the test? Oh well, rules are rules. I still got about 10 minutes.' Sakura thought. She reached into her back pocket. Ibiki was about to disqualify her, but stopped himself when he noticed that she was now balancing a kunai on her finger._

'_Holy shit…Note to self, don't piss her off.' Ibiki thought. After a little while longer, everyone was done their test._

"Ok everyone, it is 45 minutes into the test. Meaning the 10th question will now take place. However, you must choose if you want to TAKE the question first." Ibiki said. The genin had questioning looks on their faces.

"What's the difference if we take it or not?" Temari oh so cleverly asked.

"If you choose not to take it, you fail and can take the test next year. However, if you take the question and fail, you will fail the test, and NEVER be able to take the test again!" Ibiki's voice boomed throughout the room.

"That's not fair! Lots of people have failed before and have been able to take the test again!" Kiba shouted.

"Well those people never had me as a chuunin exam instructor." Ibiki said. "Now make your decisions, I ain't got all day!"

~*~During Test With Jounin(And Kakashi)~*~

"So who's giving the exam this year?" Kurenai asked. Asuma looked up from the newspaper he was reading. He was very interested in the article about Sand joining with Sound getting ready to attack a certain leaf branch, but was unsure about what it was talking about.

"Special jounin Ibiki." Asuma said. Kazuki's eyes widened whilst Kurenai had a look of wonder on her face.

"Who's that?" She asked. Gai smirked.

"That's right, your one of the new youthful jounin. Ibiki-san is known specifically for his un-youthful ways of interrogation. It would be a miracle if our youthful students were to ge-" That's as far as Gai got before he was punched by Kazuki.

"Seriously, would you stop talking about Youth?!" Kazuki said. Gai was taken aback by his statement. But Kazuki continued on. "Seriously, Youth this, Youth that, ya know what? Fuck youth! Fuck youth right in it's O! We only get older, and as we get older we learn to kill easier. That is our job as ninja." Kazuki said. He then said one last sentence before he sat down. "If you dwell on the past, what is to come of your future?"

"Pain and suffering?" Kakashi asked.

"It was a rhetorical question. By the way, why do you always hang around the stone thingamabob?" Kazuki asked Kakashi.

"It is…because of my team…" Kakashi said as he pulled out his wallet. He then took a picture out of his wallet. It had a picture of his sensei, Minato Namikaze, him, and his two teammates Obito and Rin. "There is my sensei, Minato Namikaze, the late Fourth Hokage. Then there are my two teammates Obito and Rin." Kakashi said. Kazuki's eye's widened when he heard the last name said.

"Rin? I know her!" Kazuki said. Kakashi was gone in a flash and was then seen holding Kazuki on the wall by his throat.

"What the FUCK DO YOU MEAN you know her. She's DEAD!!" Kakashi growled out. Kazuki chuckled.

"Ohh…That's right, you're one of the one's she didn't want me to tell…" He said. Kakashi's grip tightened.

"Tell me where she is…" Kakashi growled. Kazuki just looked at him.

"I can't do that. I promised her I wouldn't. Besides, she doesn't mean anything to you anyway." Kazuki said. Kakashi was 2 seconds from shoving a Raikiri through his heart when Gai grabbed a hold of him.

"Kakashi…It ain't worth it. I know what you're thinking about, but it ain't worth it…Just let it go, you'll find her without his help." Gai said calmly. Kakashi was thinking about what he said, as he dropped Kazuki.

"Thanks Gai."He said as he began to walk back to his seat. But he shot a look of pure hate at Kazuki after his next words came out.

"Ya know she is a GOOD Fuck." Kazuki said. Kakashi charged at him but Gai held him back. Kakashi was real close to breaking Gai's grip, so Gai opened the first two celestial gates and regained his grip.

"I will FUCKING KILL YOU!" Kakashi yelled at him. Kazuki smirked.

"But you really got to know, that pussy is TIGHT! I mean it was like BANG!" Kazuki said. Kakashi was starting on the seals for the Raikiri but Gai stopped him. Kakashi glared daggers at Kazuki; he had a look of pure hate in his eyes. Kazuki just smirked again. "Do you want to kill me?" Kazuki asked him. Kakashi's look gave him the answer he needed. "Then after the chuunin exams go to preliminaries, I want to fight you in the ring. An exhibition match. Be there, or I'll come looking for ya." Kazuki said.

"Make sure they know your size for your grave…" Kakashi growled at him. Kazuki then disappeared in a shunshin.

~*~With Kazuki~*~

"So you tricked him?" Zabuza asked him. Kazuki chuckled.

"Damn straight, he doesn't have a clue as to what's going on. He just thinks were going to have a fight, but I will see that deadly move of his. The one that earned him his rank." Kazuki said. Zabuza laughed as he drunk more of his sake.

"So what did you tell him?" Zabuza asked.

"Remember that girl Rin?" Kazuki asked him. When Zabuza nodded, he continued. "Apparently she means something to him, so I told him that I fucked her. It got such a reaction out of him, it was hilarious!" Kazuki told him as he started to laugh. Zabuza chuckled as he downed the rest of his sake.

"So who's it going to be?" Ibiki asked them. Lots of people already left, he was just trying to weed out the stronger ones now. After seeing no one else raise their hands, he sighed. _'79 people, that's 26 teams, plus the one extra that's on Team 7. Anko's not going to like this.' He thought. _"Alright you guys…You all PASS!!" He shouted the last part. The genin looked dumbstruck.

"What the fuck do you mean we all passed?" Temari asked. Ibiki chuckled then began to explain to them.

"There wasn't really a tenth question, well at least, not a written one." Ibiki said. Temari spoke up again.

"So wait a minute, the other nine questions were just meaningless?" Temari asked. Ibiki replied back.

"No, they were to test your information gathering skills. Else wise, you wouldn't have passed to begin with."

"Oh well that clears up everything.(8)" Temari said.

"Let me explain, my job here was not test you all individually, but as a team, and how well you function as a part of that team. That's why the test was scored on a team bases, so you'd know that everything you did, or failed to do, would directly affect your teammates. I wanted to see how you'd handle the pressure. The first nine questions were meant to be too difficult for normal genin to solve. They were meant for chuunin or above. That is why we made the cheat system to test your information gathering skills." Ibiki said. "A ninja is meant to kill, or be killed. We are allieged with our village to help make peace in the world, either the easy way, or the hard way. War is just one step we don't want to take, but will put our lives on the line, for the will of fire to live on in us all!" Ibiki said. Just then a smoke bomb entered the room and went off. When the smoke cleared, Zabuza was seen standing there.

"Hey little fuckers, welcome to a world of hurt, 'cause the Demon of the Leaf, Zabuza Momochi is gonna turn you wimps into ninja!!" Zabuza shouted out. He looked in the room and noticed a lot of teams. "Wow, I was told you had a good reputation, but this is a lot of genin Ibiki! You suck!" Zabuza said, as the genin started to chuckle save Gaara, Shino, Neji, Kankuro, Temari, Kabuto, The Sound Genin, and Hinata. Kami that's a lot. "Tough crowd, tough crowd. Well I guarantee I'll cut this number in half!" Zabuza said, shocking most of the genin.

'_In half?!' Naruto thought. This was about to get a lot tougher for the genin._

* * *

Yaku: And there you have it! The first part of the chuunin exams DONE! I decided to split the chuunin exams up, and not write long ass things, else wise, it'd just piss me off.

Naruto: And me.

Kazuki: And me.

Yaku: And me…Wait what?

(1) Thats right, ninja tag...Epic...

(2) New ability...dont judge me monkey....

(3) Thats right, i SKIPPED three!

(4) Cant really say GOD speed, so i said Kami speed...Shut up...

(5) Had to let her burn Ino...Just had to

(6) You just HAVE to have coffee. I LOVE Coffee.

(7) That rap is just so HILARIOUS!! I dont own it though, That dude who made it does...

(8) Ya know that line is hilarious in the english dub. Especially the way she says it...

Anyway, here's a little Omake Christmas special for you guys!

* * *

Christmas Omake, a Glimpse into the Future! (idea by RasenganFin, written by Yakurenazea)

Hinata and Naruto sat together on the top of the Hokage monument, just sitting. Hinata looks up at her husband and kisses him.

"Honey, remember our first Christmas together?" Hinata asked him. Naruto smiled as he looked at his wife with loving eyes.

"Of course I do. I remember it perfectly. I looked at you from across the room and smiled. I waved you over to come over to me. You asked what I wanted and I pointed up to a mistletoe where we kissed for a while. You slipped your tongue inside my mouth, and I played with your ass. Then I brought you out to the backyard and we held each other in our arms, as I created your favorite Genjutsu, a garden full of lavender flowers, as you laid in the grass and I gave you cinnamon buns. We then laid up and looked at the sky, as stars shot across the moon. I looked at you and you looked at me, then I asked you to marry me." Naruto told her. Hinata had tears in her eye's. He remembered it to the last detail. She kissed him passionately, as she moved her tongue around his mouth. He kissed her back, as they began playing tongue wars inside their mouths. She was level 57 with a battle rifle, but he easily caught her back with a level 60 with an RPG Launcher. In the end it was Naruto's tongue that won. They pulled apart with a need for air.

"I love you, Naruto Namikaze." Hinata said.

"And I love you, Hinata Hyuuga Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto told her. She then fell asleep in his arms, as they watched the midnight sky.

* * *

Aww so remantic! Review! Now! NOW! I SAID NOW! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! I think those are lyrics to a song...Yes they are definetly lyrics to a song i know...What the fuck WAS IT?! I cant remember _ Anyway, REVIEW!! DO IT!!!!


	13. Chunin Exam! The Forest Of Death!

For the record i made this chapter yesterday, but im reposting it, so there :p

* * *

Yaku: HOLY SHIT! 2 CHAPTERS IN 1 DAY!

Naruto: You haven't done that since the beginning!!

Yaku: I know! Here's Chapter 13 of The Criminal, and part 2 of the chuunin exams!

Naruto: Yep, bring it on! Naruto is owned by Kishimoto, Yaku owns Kazuki, Ahndehru, Ehmuri, and the Jubi idea.

Kazuki: Review!

* * *

Team7 was walking through the area with the other teams to an unknown location. Zabuza had told them to follow him to a secret area. They somewhat had a clue of where they were goin but were still unsure. Suddenly, Kazuki appeared next to them.

"Hey guy's." Kazuki said, scaring the crap out of Naruto and Sakura.

"Damn, why are you here?" Naruto asked. Kazuki chuckled.

"Well, I decided to tell you where your going." Kazuki said. "Your heading home." He finished. Naruto and Sakura's eye's widened.

"You mean…Home home?" Sakura asked. When Kazuki nodded, Sakura's "Game face" was worn all over her face.

"These fuckers don't stand a chance now!" Sakura shouted. Most of the genin just looked at her in disbelief.

"What the fuck are ya'll lookin at?" Sasuke said as he came from thin air.

"Where did you come from?!" Kazuki asked him. Sasuke smirked.

"Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, and they get horny, they decide that they want to have little baby children, by inse-" Sasuke started, but then saw they weird looks on Kazuki, Naruto, and Sakura's faces. "What? I can't make a joke 'cause my parents died? Do I not amuse you? Am I not CLOWNISH?!?!?!(1)" He shouted. Kazuki, Naruto and Sakura stared out him, scared of the new Sasuke. "I'm just kidding, Kami." Sasuke said. When they finished talking, they were at the forest of death.

"This is the forest of death. If you want to enter, you have to sign a waiver. The objective is to get to the tower in the middle of the forest with both a heaven scroll, and an earth scroll." Zabuza said as he showed both scrolls. Get their alive, with all your teammates breathing, and you pass this exam. Now go!" Zabuza said without a moments notice. Naruto was rolling his eyes.

"Lets just get our scroll." Naruto said. Kazuki nodded to them, and disappeared in a shunshin. Team 7 entered the booth, and signed their waivers. They then obtained an earth scroll, which they oh so kindly let Sasuke handle. They then reached their gate. Haku heard a noise behind her and walked over to it. Kazuki then popped his head out.

"Hey, when does the exam start?" He asked her. Haku looked down at her watch.

"In about…29 minutes. Why?" She asked. Kazuki tilted his head to the side real quick, and she got the hint. She jumped into the bushes with him.

"Hey, where'd Haku go?" Sasuke asked.

"Nevermind Haku, she can handle herself. What we need to do is focus on how were going to get passed this exam. Who's team should we take out?" Sakura asked.

"DEFINITELY not Hinata-chan's team. That's a no-no." Naruto said. Sakura and Sasuke agreed.

"I don't think we should take on Ino's team either, they look like they got a lot tougher then when we last seen them." Sasuke said, as his teammates agreed.

"How about that mummy guy's team?" Sakura suggested. Her teammates looked at her, and nodded. "Alright, mummy guy it is!" She said. They waited…and waited…and waited…Eventually the time was almost up for them to start the test. Haku then emerged from the bushes, her hair a mess, her clothes wrinkled, walking with a slightly noticeable limp, and some type of liquid substance at the corner of her lips.

"Uhh…Haku? You got a little…Somethin…on your lips." Naruto said as he wiped the corner of his lips, indicating where. Haku wiped her mouth and brushed it off her. She then fixed her hair as best she could and stood up straight.

"What? A girl cant get a good fuck before an exam?" Haku exclaimed. Team 7 blushed at her outwardness, but regrouped themselves when they heard a voice boom over the speakers.

"ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS! THE TEST BEGINS…NOW!!" Zabuza's voice boomed as the gates opened up. Ninja flew in from every corrider as they attempted to stop their opponents at all cost. Naruto's team was heading right for a creek.

"Why the creek?" Haku asked.

"It's an easy place to get food and water, plus some teams will be flocking there to be able to get some supplies. And besides, we have a campsite there." Naruto replied. Haku facepalmed herself. Why would they have a campsite in plain sight? Team 7 stopped on a branch right near the creek. Naruto made a few seals, and a cabin appeared.

"We were smart in disguising the cabin. When we go in the cabin, it disappears, meaning no one can see us unless we exit. They cant see us, but we can see them." Naruto replied, as he hoped down and opened the door to the cabin. Sasuke and Sakura weren't hesitant to follow him inside. Haku then came next. Inside was a living room instantly with a Plasma TV set with a PlayShinobi 3(2) hooked up right next to it. To her left was a kitchen, with food supplies and everything. To the right of the kitchen were a pair of stairs that lead to 5 bedrooms and a bathroom. 4 bedrooms for the team, and the extra for a guest.

"Make yourself at home." Naruto told her. He walked right on over to the tv and turned it on, while he leaned down to turn on the PlayShinobi 3.

"Yo if your playing Combat Wars(3) I'm in!" Sasuke said. Sakura wasn't far behind as she rushed on in to play as well. Haku just walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed herself a Pepsi. She walked into the living room to see Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura already in a heated game. When one of the ninja threw a kunai and lodged it into another ninja's neck, Naruto cheered and Sasuke growled in anger.

"Dammit Naruto why did you put on friendly fire?!" Sasuke asked.

"Well, in real life if I lodge a kunai in your head, you would DIE wouldn't ya?!" Naruto asked. Sasuke growled as heshunshined behind Naruto's character and broke his neck. "HEY!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke laughed as his character got away from his, but then was shocked when his character was suddenly blown up.

"OWNED BITCH!" Sakura yelled. Haku couldn't help but laugh at the boys misfortune. Naruto threw the control and walked away.

"Aww, can't help losing?" Haku asked him. Naruto gave her the finger as he walked out the front door.

"He doesn't like losing at games." Sasuke said. Naruto came back in a minute later.

"Yo." Naruto said. Sasuke smirked and walked up to him and punched him in the face. Naruto flew backwards and and righted himself instantly.

"So, you knew I wasn't Naruto." Naruto said. Sasuke's eye widened a bit.

"You weren't Naruto? Oh, I just punched you because you got pissed at loosing at the game." Sasuke said. _'Come on, work!' Sasuke thought._

"What?! Damn you!" Naruto said as he poofed into smoke. When the smoke cleared it showed a guy in some weird get-up and a breathing mask. "Now we will kill you, and take your scroll!" The guy said as he ran out of the building. Sasuke and Sakura didn't even move when they heard the sound of metal slicing flesh. When they walked out of the building they saw the dead bodies of the ninja and his two partners. Right near their bodies stood Naruto, holding a Heaven scroll.

"Now lets get out of here." Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura nodded, while Haku just shrugged. Suddenly, a strong wind hit them all as Naruto and Haku were flung in different directions.

~*~With Naruto~*~

As Naruto was flung, he grabbed onto a branch a while later and stopped himself.

"Son of a bitch." Naruto said. He took out a cb radio and pressed hard on the button, he then turned it clockwise 3 times, and then counter-clockwise 2 times. "Kazuki, are you there?"

"_Naruto? What do you need? I told you to go on this line if your life or the teams life was in danger." Kazuki said._

"_Kazuki I think he's right, me and him were just hit with a powerful wind jutsu that flung us into nowhere." Haku's voice came through the radio._

"_Then that means…Son of a bitch! Naruto return to your teammates now! And leave this chatroom immediately!" Kazuki said. Naruto obliged, as he ran in the direction of his teammates._

'_They better not be getting their asses kicked.' Naruto thought as he stormed through the forest._

~*~With Haku~*~

"_Sin's!" Kazuki's voice boomed through the radio. 5 voices including Haku's voice replied._

"_Hai, wrath-sama!"_

"_We have a situation. As you know Ahndehru is locked up so he cant help, but I need a triangle barrier control system setup at the forest of death, nobody gets in, nobody gets out. The reason I say triangle is because I need one of you to alert the Hokage of this, and Lust has to get back to her team and protect them." Kazuki's voice told them._

"_I will go." Zabuza said._

"_Do not fail me Pride, else wise you'll make me angry, and there's a REASON why I'm wrath!" Kazuki said with venom scorching his voice. Zabuza sounded a little frightened when he replied back._

"_I will alert him immediately."_

"_Lust, get back to team 7 and protect them till I get there. Do NOT let Orochimaru claim Sasuke!" Kazuki shouted. Haku replied with a "Hai." And stormed off to her team._

~*~With the Team~*~

Regardless of Naruto's comment, they were getting there asses handed to them by a weird looking snake man.

'_Dammit! First Naruto and Haku get blown away by some jutsu, then a giant snake comes and attacks us, and now an albino freak is attacking us!' Sasuke thought. He tried thinking of a plan to beat this guy, but was getting nowhere. He had already drawn his sword against the guy, and Sakura was backing him up, but it still wasn't enough!_

"Come on, Sasuke-kun, you can't defeat me, it's easier if you just let me do what I came here to do." The man said. Sakura lunged at him from the back, sword drawn, ready to slice straight through the albino freak. The man sidestepped her and kicked her into a nearby tree. "Easy pickins…" the man said. Sasuke flipped out when he saw Sakura get thrown like that. He placed his hands in the ram seal and whispered out

"Kai."

Instantly chakra flooded out of him. He had two fiery red fox ears on top of his head, with 4 flowing fox tails coming out of his lower back. He flew towards the man and muttered one word.

"Sharingan!"

His eyes turned red with two tomoe in each of his eyes, poised to cut, thrust, and parry at the snake masters call! He lunged forward, attempting to drive the blade into the mans shoulder. The man pulled his blade up and blocked the attack, kicking Sasuke in his stomach, making him fall forward. The man attempted to cut Sasuke's legs off, but his sword was blocked by another blade. He looked up to see Naruto.

"Jeez bro, you getting slow." Naruto said. He thrust his blade forward, and a blade of wind erupted from the blade and connected with the man, sending him backwards. Sasuke reacted as fast as he could, placing his blade back in his sheath, and throwing 3 Fuuma Shuriken at the man. They wrapped around the man, with ninja wire that traced up to Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke then made seals as fast as he could.

"**Katon: Karyuu Endan!!" Sasuke screamed. Fire flew from his mouth and traced the wires down to the man. Sasuke smirked when it incinerated the tree with the man. When the fire cleared, Sasuke's smirk fell into shock when all that was there was a log that was burnt a lot. He turned to see the mans head coming straight towards him. The man latched his mouth onto Sasuke's shoulder and started pouring chakra into him. Sasuke screamed in pain, and agony. Naruto attempted to stop it, but was stopped by Haku.**

"Don't! If you interfere now, he will surely die!" Haku shouted. Naruto could only watch, as Sasuke was screaming and writhing in pain. He looked to his upper left to see on a tree, Kazuki.

"No…NO!!! FUCKING FUCK! I PROMISED HIM!!" Kazuki shouted into the air as the man let go of Sasuke, who passed out. Kazuki bit his thumb and wiped it onto is upper left arm. From thin air, a new weapon appeared. It had two thin blades made for slicing coming out of the top of it, along with a long rod holding it together. This was no ordinary weapon, this was a scythe!

"DAMMIT OROCHIMARU! I PROMISED! NOW JASHIN WILL HAVE YOUR BLOOD!!" Kazuki screamed as he lunged forward, spinning his scythe quickly. He sliced at Orochimaru, but he dodged quickly. Naruto thought back to what Kazuki taught him almost a month ago.

**Ninpou: Furasshubakku no Jutsu!!**

"_Now listen, there is a crucial element to defeating your opponent easily." Kazuki told his three students. Naruto looked up to him._

"_What? Just keep attacking and pray you hit the bastard?" He joked. Kazuki threw a kunai at him, lodging it into Naruto's leg. "Oww, Fuck!" Naruto said._

"_No joking, this is crucial! This element is also my codename, Wrath. Anger can easily defeat your opponent." Kazuki explained._

"_How?" Sakura asked him._

"_Well, in anger, 2 things happen. One, the opponents attacks become stronger, and more hard pressed to not killing you instantly, but to make you feel pain. To keep you alive, so he can torture you until you die. However, the element that counteracts that is that because they are blinded by rage, they forget everything they know, all of their techniques, and become weaker. This is why it is relative to stay calm the entire battle, and not let your opponents' actions get to you." Kazuki explained to them. Sasuke raised his hand. "Yes Sasuke?"_

"_So why are you named Wrath then?" Sasuke asked._

"_Because I don't like to follow that explanation a lot, I have a tendency of just attacking no matter what and letting my opponents' actions get to me." Kazuki chuckled out._

**Ninpou: Furasshubakku no Jutsu…KAI!!!**

Naruto stood their, remembering his sensei's words, and hoping that Kazuki would get it together.

"I PROMISED HIM, AND I FAILED HIM! NOW YOU WILL SUFFER OROCHIMARU!!" Kazuki shouted, blinded by his own rage. Haku looked at him, and worried for a second. She turned the cb radio on.

"Guys, we may have a code black situation here." Haku said.

"_You mean that Wrath has gotten angry by something causing him to go into a blind rage and attack his opponent, hoping to get it so he's alive, using his Jashin ritual against the guy so he can torture him for hours and hours and hours, and we might have to break Greed out so we can register the calming procedure?" A mans voice said._

"Spot on Gluttony." Haku said into the radio. Kazuki was still keeping up his attacks when Orochimaru kicked Kazuki backwards. Kazuki went flying and was about to activate Zaiaku Mo-do when he looked up…and Orochimaru was gone.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!!!!" Kazuki screamed, as he passed out suddenly, his scythe disappearing.

"Naruto, I need you to protect Sakura and Sasuke, I need to get Kazuki to safety." Haku told him. Naruto nodded, and went over to Sasuke to get him and Sakura to a safe location.

* * *

Naruto was tired as all hell. He was up for 7 hours, making sure that Sakura and Sasuke would be as safe as possible. He had Kage Bunshin setting up traps and everything, along with being guards, while he set up Genjutsu traps. He was so tired, but he couldn't go to sleep, else wise the Genjutsu would fail to work, and the Kage Bunshin would dispel themselves. He decided that he would just lay down for a bit…Just a little…a little…a…

"The brats finally asleep. Now lets go kill that Sasuke kid!" A guy said from behind a bush. He walked out and started to make his way towards Sasuke, with his two teammates. But when he got close, he had to jump back, cause right in front of him stood a woman.

"Who the fuck are you?!" The guy said. The woman looked at them as she closed her eyes. She reopened them, as veins now popped out of her skin around the eye's, and her eye's hardened.

"I am Hinata Hyuuga, and you best be stayin away from my Naruto-kun bitch. Or else, I'm gonna have to break your spines, snap your necks, and piss on the remains." Hinata told them. The mummy guy who was with the other guy had to suppress a perverted giggle. The girl however, didn't believe her, and lunged with a kunai in hand. Hinata sidestepped the attack, grabbed her arm, and thrust her palm into the back of her elbow, effectively snapping it in half. The girl screamed in pain, as Hinata swiped her legs out from under her, and threw the girl towards the two. The mummy guy caught the girl, and set her down.

"Kin! Are you alright?!" The mummy guy asked her.

"Yea…but my arm's broken." Kin said. The mummy guy looked up at the girl.

"Zaku, I think this is a bad idea." The mummy guy said, preparing to take out his scroll to hand to the girl.

"Don't even think about it Dosu! We're here to win!" Zaku shouted as he placed his hand in front of himself, the palm facing Hinata. "Have a taste of this! **ZANKUUHA!" He shouted. A blast of air erupted through a hole in his palm and flew towards Hinata. She was about to be hit by it when from out of the blue, Naruto came too and blocked the strike with his blade.**

"I don't think you want to do that." Naruto said. He opened his eye's to show two slits for eyes. His Genjutsu broke around his body, showing his 2 golden fox ears and 9 flowing tails behind him. Sasuke also leaned up. His body was surrounded by purple chakra, as his fox features turned darker in color, to a mix of purple and fire red. The cursed seal spread all over his body, as his eyes seemed dark with the Sharingan. Naruto and Sasuke reacted quickly, and were right behind Zaku in a moments notice. They both grabbed one of his arms and placed their foot on his back. Sakura then woke up, to see the sight of Sasuke and Naruto both in an evil looking way.

"These arms are pretty annoying aren't they?" They both said in unison. "Why don't we get rid of them for you!" The finished as they yanked hard, tearing his arms off his body. Zaku screamed in pain as his arms were ripped of his body so easily. He writhed on the ground, screaming as tears of pain fell down his face. Hinata shunshined over to Naruto to stop him, as did Sakura.

"Please Sasuke…No more! Don't do this!" Sakura whispered to him. Sasuke heard her cry of fear, and the cursed seal retreated back to his neck. The Sharingan deactivated. Naruto's and Sasuke's fox features disappeared. The mummy guy was about to hand over his scroll as a peace offering, but Haku stepped in front of him.

"Haku?!" Dosu exclaimed. Haku threw him an earth scroll.

"Get out of here Dosu, and take your partners with you." Haku told him. He did not hesitate to listen, and stormed off as fast as he could. Sakura looked shocked at her. Haku just looked at her. "I'll explain tomorrow, right now we have to get to the tower and get these guys stabilized." Haku told her. She obliged, and picked up Sasuke, as Haku picked up Naruto. Hinata looked at Haku with hate. "Don't worry, I wont steal Naruto from you. I've already got a boyfriend." Haku said. She then took out a heaven scroll and threw it to Hinata. "Here, take that. I know you might be a little prideful and just throw it away, but I want to see you in the exams. Hell, maybe we could wind up fighting." Haku said as she and Sakura then shunshined away towards the tower. Hinata just stood there, and waited for her teammates to finally catch up to where she was.

* * *

Haku and Sakura showed the scrolls to the guards at the tower, gaining them access. They walked in, with their teammates on their shoulders, and looked up to see a giant scroll thingy on the wall.

"I guess were supposed to open the scrolls." Sakura said as she placed Sasuke on the ground. Haku dropped Naruto on the ground unceremoniously and was about to open the scroll.

"Ow, you fuckin hit me on the head, dick (4)!!" Naruto screamed in pain! Sasuke then began to stir.

"Shut up dobe, I'm tryin to sleep!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Well Haku nearly gave me a headache so shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"HOW ABOUT YOU BOTH FUCKIN SHUT UP AND LET US OPEN THE FUCKING SCROLLS IN PEACE YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" Haku screamed out. Naruto covered his ears in pain, as did Sasuke. Haku and Sakura then opened the scrolls. The scrolls then started to emit smoke.

"It's a summoning…Throw the scrolls!!" Haku screamed as she threw hers. Sakura threw the other scroll as well. When the smoke cleared, Iruka was standing there.

"Hi Iruka-san!" Sakura said. Iruka looked at her.

"Wow Sakura, you changed a lot!" Iruka said to her. Sakura nodded a thank you to him as he began to speak. "I'm here to explain this plaque to you." Iruka said. Haku then cut in.

"It tells us basically that if your mind is great and body is not, then maybe you should lift some weights once in a while. If your body is great, and mind is not, then read a book or two…or three-hundred. And then it says that if your body and mind are balanced, then any mission, no matter the difficulty, will be a problem. And that is what makes a chuunin." Haku explained. Iruka just stood there shocked.

"Umm…wow…I don't know what to do now…" Iruka said. Sakura burst into laughter at how Iruka was speechless now, as Haku rolled her eyes'.

"Boys. They never learn do they Sakura?" Haku asked her.

"HELL no!" Sakura said as she Hi-Fived Haku. They chuckled as they picked up their teammates bodies while hearing them grumble about food, girls, and other troublesome things.

"Wow, I am definitely gonna need to recall my bet on how fast Naruto will become Hokage. At this rate, he'll be Hokage in months instead of decades!!" Iruka said as he stormed off to the Hokage tower.

* * *

Naruto woke up in a room in a daze. He looked to his right to see Sasuke on a separate bed, laying down with Sakura in his arms. Naruto got up to go to the bathroom. He walked outside of the room, and saw the bathroom. He went inside and saw Kiba their.

"Hey Kiba, when did you get here?" He asked him as he entered a stall.

"Just a little while ago, after I got here I had to piss like a race dog." He said, chuckling to himself.

"Hey Kiba, do you piss like a normal person or a dog?" Naruto asked him.

"Oh HA HA Very funny!" Kiba grumbled as he left the bathroom. Naruto finished his business and washed his hands. He then walked out of the room to see Kazuki.

"Sensei." Naruto said but was interrupted by Kazuki.

"Listen. I'm sorry things got out of hand earlier. I went into a rage and attacked Orochimaru out of anger." Kazuki said but was then stopped by Naruto.

"No, I was going to ask you who you were talking about when you yelled, "I promised him." At Orochimaru." Naruto said to him. Kazuki looked down and then back up at Naruto.

"I was talking about a friend…a really close friend…But I can't tell you about it now. I'll tell you about it later. Right now, you have the chuunin exams to think about." Kazuki told him. Naruto sighed, and accepted his sensei's answer, and went back to his room.

~*~With the Hokage~*~

"Hokage-sama." Zabuza said as he entered the room. Sarutobi looked over and saw Zabuza looking at him.

"Any more news on Orochimaru?" Sarutobi asked Zabuza. He shook his head.

"No, we had to take the barrier down because it was the only way we could make sure that the other genin wouldn't be harmed. Orochimaru could be anywhere in the village, or out. As of right now, we don't know the reason he was in the village in the first place." Zabuza told him. Sarutobi nodded and waved his hand to Zabuza. Zabuza got the hint, and left the Hokage's office. Sarutobi sighed and looked to the ceiling.

"I hope you know what your up to, Itachi-san. What you are doing might wind up endangering the village, and if it comes to it, I will have to stop the operation." Sarutobi said to himself. He then leaned down and opened a drawer with his chakra. It popped open and inside laid a new Icha Icha Paradise book that hasn't been released yet. _'Man I love having Jiraiya as my student!' The Hokage thought before he opened the book and delved into the world of Icha Icha Paradise!_

* * *

Yaku: Son of a bitch, I can't believe I did that!

Naruto: Neither can I!

Yaku: If this keeps up, I'll be able to release a Christmas special!

Naruto: But I can only do that if the reviews keep coming in!

Yaku: SO REVIEW! And thank RasenganFin for getting me into a new writing spirit. I have him to thank for this :D

(1) RasenganFin told me to put this in. I got to admit, it was hilarious. He told me that it was too late, but I decided, fuck it, it's too good NOT to put in.

(2) Yea, that's right; I put in a PlayShinobi 3. It's a rip off of PlayStation 3 of course.

(3) Combat Wars is really supposed to be Combat Arms. I just decided to call it Combat Wars in this…Because you don't have "Arms" in ninja world. In ninja world you have Wars.

(4) It has come to my attention that I put something similar to this in chapter 9, except it said "Oww, you fuckin hurt my ears dick!!" and I didn't tell you why I put it in there. The reason I put it in there was because it was in Scream and I had just got done watching Scream and decided to put it in because it was funny. I like Scream. If you don't, tough shit. Go write a book about it.

Kazuki Santōryū: Yea, I made him a Jashinist. For some reason I always saw Hidan as a father figure in the series. Maybe because me and him have a religion and believe that people should die for your beliefs…Ok maybe not the dyeing for your beliefs thing but I believe that if you piss me off, you need to die :O And I DO have a plan for him! HE WILL BE ABLE TO DIE! DO NOT THINK HE WONT BE ABLE TO CAUSE HE CAN! And he will…Wait…SON OF A BITCH THAT'S A SPOILER! Umm, Umm!! SHIT!

READ AND REVIEW!! AND IGNORE THE PART AFTER THE CAUSE HE CAN! Else wise you would be spoiled…


	14. Chunin Exam! Beginnings of a Tournament!

Yaku: Oh my god, I am SO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS OF THIS CHAPTER!

Naruto: Better be!

Yaku: Ok but let me explain! I was very busy with Christmas, I had writers block for a while, and the reason I had writers block was because of something defecting with Microsoft Word. Well, not really DEFECTING, but it pissed me off. What happened was that I had A LOT of things on my computer running at the same time I was typing. I had almost 10,000 words typed, and BAM! My computer overheated and shut down…BOY WAS I PISSED!! So I had writers block, and what I call writers PISSED THE FUCK OFF AT MY COMPUTAH!! So those are my reasons. Kazuki, do the disclaimer.

Kazuki: Naruto is owned by the Kishi guy, Yaku owns me, Ahndehru, Ehmuri, and the Jubi idea.

Yaku: Ok but before we start it, here's a little reviewer digest.

From: ken.

Okay, I only needed to read your summary to know, but I tired giving you a chance and guess what? It SUCKED. You're exactly the kind of authors I hate. Ignoring the disgusting fact that you're a kiba fangirl, your story like that of every retarded little fangirl in this site have EVERYONE paired up. What's next? Are you going to pair up pets too you stupid retarded bitch. Go fucking kill yourself and take this pathetic shit you call a story with you. FAIL

My reply: Hey, I love your constructive criticism…NOT! If you wanted to you could have reviewed to help me, but no, you decided to bash me instead. But really, do you have any more insults? I loved them! And ya know what? Maybe I WILL have pets get together, JUST to PISS you OFF MORE!! And for the record, I'm not a girl. But I still love your review. Please continue to leave reviews like this! Like I said, flaming IS accepted :D Best regards

Yakurenazea

Yaku: ROLL IT!!

Naruto walked the halls of the chuunin arena where the preliminaries were to be held. It's been 5 days since they were there, so it would soon be the start of the preliminaries. At the moment he was looking for his teammates. He walked close to a door and heard muffled noises inside.

"Mm…An…abu…fee…har…dee…" The noises said. Naruto was confused at what was going on, but for some reason, he interpreted it into "Mmm, an abundant feel for hard deep..." Ignoring what he thought, he burst into the room. What he saw he wished he could undo for the sake of his eyes. He saw Anko, stark naked, on top of Zabuza, bouncing up and down on his cock, screaming to the heavens.

"SON OF A BITCH NARUTO GET THE FUCK OUT!" Zabuza yelled. Naruto didn't hesitate to listen as he beamed out of the room instantly.

~*~With Sasuke~*~

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open as he looked around the room. He turned his head to the right to see Sakura laying right there with him, asleep.

"My Tenchi…" He whispered. Sakura's eye's started to open at his words.

"Mmm…good morning handsome." She commented. Sasuke leaned down and kissed her on her forehead.

"Come on, we have a big day today." Sasuke told her. They got dressed and headed out of the room. After they made their way to the chuunin room, they saw Naruto, huddled in a corner in the fetal position.

"Naruto? What the hell happened to you?" Sasuke asked him.

"Anko…Zabuza…Out of room…Image…Burned in head…Stay out of room…Never look at own cock same way again…!" Naruto spouted out. Sasuke tilted his head in confusion, but ignored him when he heard a raspy voice.

"Can I *cough* have everyone's *cough* Attention?" A man said. He was clearly a jounin, and had a sword on his back. He seemed very sickly. The genin made their way to the center of the arena, in front of the sickly man. Naruto was still shaking of course. "The preliminaries will now *cough* start!" the man said. "I am Hayate *cough* Gekkou. We will start the preliminaries *cough* soon." He coughed out. The Hokage then started to speak.

"We are having preliminaries because there are still too many people for the chuunin exam to officially start. The preliminaries are designed to shorten that number of people. Now, for your entertainment, an exhibition match between two ninja of Konoha." The Hokage said.

"Wow, I wonder who it is?" Naruto said. Fire erupted from the ground. But this wasn't normal red, orange, and yellow fire. This was blue, black and white fire! The fire grew into a wolf's head, and started to growl. It threw it's head back and howled before the fire dissipated and Kazuki stood in the middle. Everyone's eyes were on Kazuki, shocked at this new shunshin.

"HOLY SHIT THAT WAS AWESOME!" Gai shouted out. Everyone looked to Gai from his outburst. "What the fuck you lookin at me for? That was the shit!" Gai shouted. Kakashi, who was next to him, completely ignored him and jumped down. The genin got out of the way and onto the balconies that lied around them. The tension then thickened when Kazuki looked into Kakashi's eye. Kakashi didn't hesitate to pull up his headband, revealing his Sharingan eye.

"Good, you're getting serious. You'd better do so if you wish to live." Kazuki told Kakashi. Kakashi just growled at Kazuki, not wanting to say a word. Hayate could SEE the tension between the two. Hinata and Neji activated their Byakugans, not wanting to miss a second of this.

"Kazuki versus Kakashi…"Hayate started. He waited a bit, looking from each contestant to the other. A few seconds later… "Hajime!"

"I fucked Rin HARD that time!" Kazuki said quickly, instantly infuriating Kakashi. Kakashi lunged at Kazuki, reaching behind his back. What he pulled out surprised Kazuki. "So you got it fixed?" White lightning followed the hilt of the weapon, all the way to the top of the blade. What Kakashi held in his hands was his fathers sacred blade, the White Light Chakra Sabre. Kakashi slashed at Kazuki with it, but Kazuki dodged fairly easy, considering Kakashi's accuracy was down (1). Kazuki flipped backwards and placed his palm in front of him. A lightning ball shot out towards Kakashi. He jumped to the side in shock.

"How did you-" Kakashi started, but was interrupted by Kazuki.

"My chakra element is lightning, along with the wolves main abilities rely on lightning. So basically, with both those powerful lightning privileges, I don't need to use seals, or speak a word. The only drawback on using that ability, is that it is normally weaker then regular jutsu." Kazuki finished. Kakashi growled, as he started making seals.

"You want lightning? I'LL GIVE YOU LIGHTNING! **Raiton: Ikazuchi no Kiba!" Kakashi shouted. A wolf head seared towards Kazuki. Kazuki placed his hand on the ground.**

"**Doton: Doryu Heki!" Kazuki shouted back. A wall of earth rose from the ground. The lightning wolf collided with the wall of earth and stopped. The lightning wolf was gone, and the wall stood still. Kazuki rushed at the wall and kicked it, while saying "Doton: Doryu Dango!". The wall flew towards Kakashi, whilst turning into a boulder. Kakashi took his Sabre, and sliced vertically. The boulder split in half before it even got to Kakashi. **"Wow, damn impressive Kakashi!" Kazuki told him Kakashi didn't hesitate to continue as he rushed Kazuki with his Sabre. Kazuki wiped some blood on the tattoo on his arm with the kanji for "Akatsuki". His red sword then appeared from nowhere. Kazuki closed his eyes and reopened them.

"Ookamigan!" Kazuki said. His eyes turned feral, and his eyes dilated. He launched Kakashi off of him. Kazuki launched himself at Kakashi, and swiped forward, almost taking off Kakashi's arm if he hadn't dodged in time. Kakashi was now on the defensive, dodging as fast as he could, his Sharingan slowing Kazuki down as much as possible. Kazuki realized that Kakashi wasn't thinking anymore, and decided to end his charade. He jumped back and spoke.

"Kakashi, I didn't have sex with Rin. I just told you that to piss you off so you would want to kill me, but apparently, you suck when you are pissed." Kazuki told him. Kakashi was relieved that he didn't have sex with Rin, but then was angry that Kazuki lied to him. "You wouldn't have taken me seriously if I didn't lie to you. So I that's why I told you that." Kazuki said. Kakashi looked down, disappointed. He thought about explaining to him that he could have just told him to fight him. "I didn't know if you were actually going to fight me." Alright now this is getting a little "Weird." Alright what the "Fuck." Is he reading my "Mind."

"How are you doing that?!" Kakashi asked him.

"The Ookamigan not only allows me to see through walls, I can see the last thought you thought about while you were thinking about that thought you thought you thought. Ya think?" Kazuki said. In Kakashi's confusion, Kazuki made seals before Kakashi could look at them with his Sharingan. Suddenly, Kazuki started to glow, and then the glow disappeared. "Aww man that feels better!"Kazuki exclaimed. Hey Kakashi, he said. "Catch me if you can!" Kazuki said, then he was gone.

'_So fast!' Kakashi thought. Pain erupted through his back as he was sliced with Kazuki's sword._

"Doushita?! DOUSHITA?! !!!!" Kazuki yelled as he attacked and attacked and attacked.

'_He's too fast, I have to use the Raikiri if I want to end this!' Kakashi thought. Hearing his thoughts, Kazuki realized that his must be Kakashi's famous jutsu. Instantly Kazuki jumped back._

"The Raikiri? This is the move that made you famous, no?" Kazuki asked him. Kakashi scowled, he forgot that Kazuki could read his "Mind." DAMMIT!

"Yes, it's the move that made me famous." Kakashi told him.

"Then show me." Kazuki threatened, as he put his blade away. Kakashi put his blade behind him, and started on the seals.

'_Ox, Hare, Monkey!' Kakashi spoke. Lightning cackled throughout his hand, as a ball of electricity enveloped his hand. Kazuki looked on in anger._

"You copying fuck, you just CAN'T thing of TRICKS of your OWN!" Kazuki shouted. Kakashi looked in confusement.

"What?! I created this technique myself!" Kakashi shouted back. Kazuki bent his head back and laughed towards the sky.

"What did I do?!" The sky yelled in disappointment. Kazuki placed his hand in front of him.

"Then how do you explain THIS?!" Kazuki said, as his hand was enveloped in the same lightning that now covered Kakashi's hand.

"HOW THE FUCK?!" Kakashi shouted. "THERE'S NO WAY! THIS IS MY TECHNIQUE!" Kakashi shouted as he ran towards Kazuki, lightning covered hand cackling all over the place. Kazuki didn't run, he just simply walked towards Kazuki. They neared each other, and cried out their techniques.

"**RAIKIRI!"**

"**URUFU-BANE"**

**A huge electric current ran across the stadium as lightning covered hand met lightning covered hand. Electricity shot everywhere, including a jounin's face.**

"Oh my god, they killed sensei!" The genin shouted.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Another genin screamed.

"Screw this chuunin exam, I'M GOIN HOME!" The third genin said as he started to leave the stadium. Kazuki then started to walk forward, pushing Kakashi backwards. He then started to run, pushing Kakashi faster. He then forced him into a wall.

"NOW YOUR FINISHED KAKASHI!!!" Kazuki shouted as he rammed the Urufu-Bane through Kakashi's arm and into his shoulder. Kakashi screamed as the electric current flew through his body, knocking him unconscious. Kakashi fell down, ending the battle. Kazuki chuckled to himself. "Damn Kakashi, always too good for your own self." Kazuki said as he placed his hand over his left part of his abdomen. It was bleeding, as electric currents kept going throughout the area. Kakashi struck him when he struck his shoulder. Kazuki wasted no time in using a shunshin to get to the hospital wing, with medic nin helping Kakashi out behind him.

"Shousha, Kazuki Santōryū. We will take a short *cough* break and be back with the *cough* chuunin exam starting. Please *cough* enjoy the silence." Hayate coughed out.

"HA!" Yaku shouted from his seat in the writers area.

A/N If you're wondering why I "HA!" 'd at that, it was because it's kind of a dark joke. Hayate has a severe coughing problem, so I said that he "Coughed out" what he said…You have to have a dark kind of humor to really laugh at it…

"Wow, that battle was kinda anti-climactic…" Naruto said. Sasuke shrugged.

"I just want to know what the hell that technique was…" Sasuke said.

"…" Sakura didn't say anything. Naruto and Sasuke looked at her. She looked at them. "What?"

"Well, we said our comments on the battle, we halve expected you too as well." Sasuke said to her.

"Ahh." She said, as she thought about the match. _'Well what do you think Sakura?'_

"**I don't know, I guess you could say, it was a shocking outcome!" Inner Sakura said to her.**

"I don't know, I guess you could say, it was a shocking outcome!" Sakura repeated. Sasuke and Naruto looked at her, and then slowly started to chuckle to themselves.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said as they continued chuckling.

"What?"

"Hayate said please cough!" Naruto said as he and Sasuke then burst into laughter.

"I SAID ENJOY THE SILENCE!" Hayate bellowed throughout the chuunin exam room, only to then burst into a coughing fit.

~*~With Kazuki and Kakashi~*~

Medic nins brought Kakashi into the same room Kazuki was now laying in, apparently completely patched up and everything. Only a scar that you could only get from a Raikiri/Chidori, lay upon his chest. After the medics made sure that Kakashi was ok, they walked out of the room.

"Haku isn't going to like what you did to me Kakashi, you'll be lucky if she doesn't use her ultimate Genjutsu on you." He said. Kakashi started to chuckle as he slowly rose himself up.

"Yea..ow!..I guess she might, hope she doesn't though…Tell me, where did you-Ow! Learn that technique?" Kakashi said.

"Where did I ow? I don't know when I first ow'ed but I can tell ya tha-" Kazuki was interrupted by Kakashi.

"You know what I meant Kazuki."

"Well, the question isn't where I learned the technique, the question is, where did YOU learn the technique?" Kazuki said. Kakashi just smiled behind his mask.

"I learned it when I found that when concentrating an immense amount of lightning chakra to my hand for a jutsu I was creating called the Lightning Quick Pimp Hand No Jutsu, that it sort of created an extremely painful shock to people's systems, almost shutting down their heart network completely. I then decided to instead, use it as an attack jutsu, instead of a play jutsu." Kakashi said. Kazuki just looked at him and then laughed at him.

"Lightning Quick Pimp Hand No Jutsu?! (2) Ahahahahahah!" Kazuki cackled. Kakashi nodded saying it was true. "I've heard that it could be used as a healing jutsu, but that's just ridiculous!" Kazuki said. Kakashi looked confused, so Kazuki began explain. "In high doses, electricity can kill you, but in smaller doses, it can jumpstart the heart, sending the electricity throughout the body, and restarting the body, allowing it to be resurrected from the dead. However, this can only be done if they died minutes before the jutsu was used. Hours, no, day's, no chance in hell, years, Kami herself will be laughing at you for even trying." Kazuki said. Kakashi nodded, but then realized something Kazuki said.

"Kami HERself? You think Kami is a girl?" Kakashi asked. Kazuki smiled.

"I don't just think, I know. First of all, how come you think men are always treated like shit, and women almost ALWAYS control everything? Because men are Kami's shit-stains Kami hates men, because a man betrayed her. I heard this from Shinigami-san when he and I got a little to drunk. Gotta say, Shinigami-san is HELLA fun when he's drunk!"

~*~Back at the stadium~*~

"The prelims will now start. *cough* pay attention now *cough* to the huge electrical board powered *cough* by lightning jutsu packages which are called "Batteries" to see who will be fighting in the first match." Hayate said/coughed. The electrical board randomized names. Names flew across the board everywhere, until it showed 2 names.

Uchiha, Sasuke

Vs.

Akadō, Yoroi

"Alright Sasuke, show 'em what your made of bro!" Naruto said as he patted Sasuke on the back. Sakura turned his head and kissed him.

A/N Cue ethnic kiss sound effect…literally that's what almost everybody in the stadium does except for Gaara's team and the sound team's.

He kissed her back lightly. Even though it was only a short kiss, it seemed like forever to them. She pulled apart and whispered a "Good luck" to him. He jumped down, fired up and ready to fight, as he stared down at Yoroi.

"I'll make this as quickly as possible." Yoroi said. The proctor wasted no time in starting the match.

"Uchiha, Sasuke vs. Akadō Yoroi. Hajime!" Hayate said. Yoroi's hand then proceeded to glow with chakra.

"I'll end this with one move." Yoroi said. Sasuke just stood still. When Yoroi got close, Sasuke finally acted, pulling his sword out. He then kicked Yoroi into the air with high speed in his step. He then launched himself into the air, and made 3 Kage Bunshin.

"**Ichitōryū: Kage Shishirendan!" Sasuke said as he and his Kage Bunshin bolted towards Yoroi. Helpless to himself, he could only scream in pain as the swords ripped through him. Not even a spatter of blood came off of him when he landed, nor with Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, or Sasuke. However, when all four of them put there swords back with a click, Yoroi's body fell apart into little bloody chunks. Some of the students gagged in reflex at Sasuke's actions, but Naruto whined.**

"Sasuke, you could have at least burned the rest of him, or at least used ninja wire to him his organs intact so he'd suffer more." Everyone but Sasuke, Sakura, the jounin, and the Hokage looked at Naruto. What the hell happened to the Naruto they knew?!

"Shousha, Uchiha Sasuke...*cough*" Hayate said. Sasuke shunshined to the top of the balcony when his cursed seal began to act up. He felt pain in his neck but suppressed it as best he could. Kakashi and Kazuki then shunshined to the balcony.

"Yo." They both chorused, freaking them out.

"Where were you?!" Sakura asked.

"The hospital wing." They both chorused again.

"You don't have your Ookamigan on do you?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope…this is just weird." Kazuki said.

"Whatever, Sasuke, come with me. I need to seal up your seal with another seal, to make that seal sealable." Kakashi said, attempting to imitate Kazuki.

"Uh…Whatever?" Sasuke said, as they shunshined to a different area.

"Kakashi, I will punch you the next time I see you." Kazuki said to himself.

"Oh well, my match better come soon, Dattebayo!" Naruto said. Kazuki looked at him with a blank expression. "…what?" He asked.

"Never again Naruto…Never again…" He said. They heard a ping and looked to the side to see the computer generating the next guinea pi- I-i-I mean fighters…yea…

Abumi, Zaku

Vs.

Aburame, Shino

Zaku smirked as he jumped down to the arena whilst Shino walked down the stairs. "This won't be long." Zaku said, wincing a little with his arms in bandages. He struggled, but managed to pull one of his arms out. Shino looked at him with pity, not wanting to find out how his arms were injured. He heard something about his arms being broken, or ripped off…something like that.

"If you fight me like this, you will never win…Forfeit." Shino politely said. Zaku laughed.

"How about go fuck yourself, I'll never forfeit!" Zaku shouted at him. Shino let out a low growl.

"I would suggest that you not use foul language." Shino growled out.

"What, it's not like it hurts anybody! Fuck, fuckity fuck fuck fuck!!" Zaku shouted again. Hayate, not wanting to get involved, started the match.

"Aburame Shino vs. Abumi Zaku, Hajime!" Not two seconds before he started the match Shino was right in front of Zaku.

"It's over." He said as his body dissipated into bugs and surrounded him. These weren't normal bugs though. These were ancient bugs that nobody had ever seen before. From the entrance, Shino's father watched.

"So he IS the chosen one of the Aburame, the only one who can truly wield our deadliest weapon, scarabs.

"What the-Ah, AH, AHHHHHHHH-Ohmph mph mm…" Zaku started to scream, but his efforts were futile as the scarabs flooded into his body, and into his mouth. Crunching noises and sounds of flesh being ripped were all the genin heard before the scarabs came back to Shino, who appeared in the middle of the arena. Everyone shared the same thought.

'_Holy shit!'_

"…Shousha, Aburame Shino…*cough*" Hayate said, as Shino headed back up to his team. The names then continued to randomize.

of the Sand, Kankuro(3)

Vs.

Tsurugi, Misumi.

**A/N: This match is canon, however, if you want to read it, go right ahead. There's different dialogue, and a few changes, but if you don't want to read it (Which will make me very sad) go to the next set of bold text.**

"Finally…My turn…" Kankuro nodded, and jumped down towards the center of the arena. Misumi did the same.

"I wont hold back. As soon as this match starts, I will not hesitate to kill you…Give up now…" Misumi said to him. Kankuro chuckled a little, and pulled his rucksack thing to the side.

"I could say the same for you." The tension wasn't half as bad as the tension between Kazuki and Kakashi, but it was pretty bad.

"Of the Sand Kankuro, vs. Tsurugi Misumi…*cough* Hajime!" Hayate said as he jumped back. Misumi jumped forward and sent his arm crashing towards Kankuro. Kankuro blocked it with his arm, but his eye's grew wide when Misumis' hand maneuvered around his and crashed into his face. Then his body literally wrapped around Kankuros'!

"Give up or I break your neck!" Misumi said. Kankuro struggled for a few seconds before Misumi then decided to snap his neck. "I warned you, so I just had to kill you." What happened next would make Misumi have bowel problems for the rest of his life.

"Allow me to return the favor now!" Kankuro said as his head turned around. He then realized that his face was…paint? It fell apart to reveal that Kankuro was instead a puppet! The puppet wrapped its body around Misumi, slowly starting to tighten it's grip. The wrappings on Kankuro's rucksack thing then unwrapped, revealing Kankuro with chakra strings attached to the puppet.

"Now, who's giving up or else who will crush who's body?!" Kankuro asked.

"I…I..I g-g…ive u…up!" Misumi managed to stutter out.

**A/N There ya go :D**

"Shousha, of the Sand, Kankuro." Hayate said as Kankuro then let go of him. Misumi gagged for breath as he passed out, making medic nins come out for him. The names then started randomizing just as Kankuro was coming back up with his puppet.

"I wonder who's next?" Sakura said.

"There's a bunch of weirdo's here, I hope I'm not paired up with one!" Naruto said.

"You're one to talk Naruto." Kazuki said.

"Nice one Kazuki-sensei!" Sakura laughed out. The names stopped as Kazuki finally took interest in the match that was about to happen.

"Now's not the time to be laughing Sakura-chan." Kazuki said, making Sakura blush somewhat at the first time use of the suffix from Kazuki. She looked at the names on the board, and couldn't help but smirk.

Haruno, Sakura

Vs.

Yamanaka, Ino

Sakura jumped down, raring to go, while Ino jumped down as well, waiting to show her stuff off against Sakura.

"I'm not the same girl you knew before Ino." Sakura said as she looked at Ino.

"Neither am I Sakura. But I gotta say, you've finally blossomed into a beautiful girl Sakura." Ino said, making Sakura blush from the comment.

"Thanks, umm, so have you." Sakura replied. Kazuki scoffed.

"Are you two gonna make out or are you going to fight dammit?!" Kazuki cursed. Hayate nodded towards the two and coughed.

"Haruno, Sakura vs. Yamanaka, Ino." Hayate said, then he felt the killing intent radiating off of them. He almost buckled under the pressure, as he looked back at them.

**A/N Have you ever seen the Death Note movie 1? If you have, do you remember the song that played when L and Light met each other for the first time that sounded pretty cool wile L snacked on Lights favorite potato chips? If you do, imagine that song in your head while this part happens.**

Ino just stared daggers at Sakura, radiating years of detestement and hate. She hated her for years for always taking the spotlight from her, and now she finally had the chance to beat the ever loving shit out of her.

Sakura just stared daggers at Ino, radiating years of hate and jealousy. She's been jealous of Ino, always wanting to be in the "In" crowd, but was always the crybaby. But not anymore, now, she was a full fledged kunoichi, and would be damned if anyone soiled her name like the years of Ino's insults.

"…Hajime!"

Yaku: Cliffhangers, mother natures ONE TRUE GIFT TO MAN KIND!

Naruto: I think you went overboard on the Kami comment though.

Kami: Don't push it Naruto.

Yaku and Naruto: K-K-KAMI-SAMA!!

Kazuki: Hey Kami, how you doing?

Kami: Fine, and you?

Kazuki: Good, we should go out drinking again!

Kami: Oh no, not after the last time.

Yaku: Buh-bai everyone! And drop me a line if you want to be featured in the announcer notes at the beginning and end, I MAY JUST PICK YOU!

(1) When you get angry, your senses die down, and you lose sight of everything you've been taught. Your main objective become just to land a hit or something. When you start to land consecutive hits, you either regain your lost knowledge, or you keep with whatever you were doing in your blind rage considering "This is the way I'm hitting him!"

(2) First of all, don't ask me where I got this, it just seems like it could be used as a very effective pimp hand attack! Second, no lie, I've been playing one to many games lately and was about to put down "LMFAO"… No lie…

(3) Did you even notice that Kankuro and Temari don't have ending or last names like "Gaara of the Sand"? Since they're brothers and sisters, I decided to go with Kankuro of the Sand, and Temari of the Sand. Have a problem with it? Go to hell then.

READ & REVIEW!!


	15. Chunin Exam! The Middle of a Tournament!

Yaku: I am SO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS OF THIS CHAPTER!

Naruto: You better have a DAMN good excuse!

Yaku: I honestly don't. Shit has hit the fan over my house. And a lot of things have happened. For one, my birthday passed, and I'm FINALLY 16! But I sincerely hope you can accept my apology.

Sasuke: We'll see…We'll see…

Yaku:*sighs* you want me to do the disclaimer?

Naruto: That's a START!

Yaku: I own Kazuki, Ehmuri, and Ahndehru, along with the Jubi idea. Kishi owns everything else.

Kazuki: ROLL IT!

* * *

As soon as Hayate muttered the word Hajime Sakura wasted no time in charging forward. Ino threw a kunai straight towards Sakura, but she easily dodged it. Ino ran forward and threw a kick at Sakura, to which she dodged and went to do a sweep kick. Ino jumped over her rivals' leg and kicked forward towards her face. Sakura leaned back, before she did a back handspring and landed, throwing a few shuriken forward. When they were close to Ino, she took out a kunai and deflected the shuriken away from her.

"Wow, it's only the first few seconds of the match and it's already interesting!" Naruto said.

"Yea I know." Kazuki said. "Kick the match up a little, damn I wanna see some blood and some good shit!" Kazuki then shouted. Sasuke smirked as he watched Sakura dance around Ino's blows, not missing a beat, moving just before Ino hit her. Ino stayed in a calm demeanor, knowing not to get distracted. Sakura then went on the offensive, throwing a right hook at Ino's face. It connected, sending Ino back a bit, but she regained her composure and lunged at Sakura with a kunai knife. Sakura smirked, and reached behind her back, and pulled out her Zanpakuto. Ino sliced forward, but Sakura easily blocked it with her Zanpakuto, and then put pressure on it, sending Ino back again.

"Wow, she really can wield that thing." Naruto commented, as Ino and Sakura continue their…blade fight…

"You had different teachers for a reason, so just incase you wound up fighting, you wouldn't know how the other fights." Haku intelligently replied. Kazuki looked over at Haku, and thought something.

"Haku…who's watching Ehmuri?" Kazuki asked, making Naruto and Sasuke's heads turn.

"I thought your sister was dead?" Naruto asked.

"Wrong Ehmuri Naruto. I left her with Sloth, Gluttony, and Envy. Jeez, you think I would leave her unprotected?" Haku asked. Kazuki chuckled.

"Zabuza, how would you like to watch over her?" Kazuki said. Zabuza then chuckled, as he erupted from shadows.

"Your asking me, if I want to watch over my niece? Are you fuckin stupid? Of course I do!" Zabuza said, making Naruto and Sasuke's jaws drop.

"Niece?" Sasuke asked. Kazuki chuckled.

"Alright, go on, check up on her and send them back home." Kazuki said, as Zabuza disappeared.

"You have a daughter?" Naruto asked.

"Well, more adoptive daughter then actual daughter. But if you go to see her, please don't mention it around her, she's scarred enough already.(1)" Kazuki thought, before he slowly started to shake. "Dammit, not here…Haku, keep me posted on what happens!" Kazuki said before he shunshined away. Sakura, from the match, looked to see her sensei gone. Because of that little interruption though, Ino got the upper hand, and sliced at Sakura, getting her in the arm.

"Ahh!" Sakura gasped, as she pulled back and went on the defensive.

"Don't take your eyes off me Sakura!" Ino yelled as she continued her assault.

"What was that all about with Kazuki-sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"Kazuki, as Wrath, eventually has a need to kill when he starts to get REEAALLY angry. He can't help it sometimes, so he's off to go kill some people." Haku said. Naruto looked at her with interest.

"Who?" He asked. Haku smirked.

"Anyone that gets in his way."

Sakura had gotten back into the game, starting to stab and slice at Ino. Ino dodged, but then was stabbed through the heart. Sakura gasped.

'_Oh no, I just killed my best friend!(2)' Sakura thought, but the thought was diminished as Ino then turned into a puff of smoke. 'Kage Bunshin? What the FUCK?' She thought before she felt a stab in the back of her leg. Sakura jumped forward, grabbing at her leg._

"You should always hide your ace's from your opponent in the beginning of the match, which is exactly what I did!" Ino said, before she charged forward. Kazuki then re-shunshined into the balcony.

"I'm ok now." Kazuki said. Haku smirked.

"So, who's blood is on your hands now?" Haku asked. Kazuki just sighed.

"A few leaf nin, and some missing nin that I found scouring around the village gate." He said as he pulled up some scrolls. "Got their heads in here." He said as he put them back. He turned his attention back to the match suddenly when Sakura was placed in a Full Nelson by Ino's Kage Bunshin. The Kage Bunshin then went through some handseals.

"**Tsuchi no Yoroi!" Ino said, shocking Kazuki, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Kazuki muttered something under his breath, but Naruto heard it do to his new pair of fox ears.**

"What the hell does Inoichi have to do with this?" Naruto asked. Suddenly, Chouji and Shikamaru came over.

"Hey guys!" Chouji said as he walked over.

"Ino's already bringing out the big guns. Mendokusei." Shikamaru said. Naruto tilted his head in confusement.

"You went from Troublesome to Mendokusei?" Naruto asked. Ino chuckled just then.

"I have you now Sakura!" She said, as she placed her hands in the Shintenshin seal. "With my clones body as hard as steal, you cant break free from it!" Ino said, as Sakura kept struggling.

"Dammit Dammit Dammit Dammit DAMMIT!" Sakura said. Ino laughed, getting her jutsu ready.

"Any last words?" Ino asked her. Sakura looked at her, and then sighed.

"Just three." She said, then she smirked. Ino looked just about to use her jutsu. Sakura brought her Zanpakuto to the front of her, and brought out as much chakra as she could muster. Kazuki's eyes widened to great lengths.

"What is she doing?" Naruto asked.

"…Bloom." Sakura began.

"No fucking way!" Kazuki shouted.

"**Naka no Sakura!(3)" Sakura finished. Chakra poured out of her body, as Ino was pushed back a few feet. Suddenly, smoke started to rise around them. Ino went into a coughing fit for a bit, until the smoke cleared. When the smoke cleared, there was…another Sakura? Except this one was black with white lines around her.**

"**About time you brought me out!" Inner Sakura said, as she took a sword from seemingly no where, and sliced the Ino clone in half vertically, freeing Sakura.**

"Shit!" Ino cursed.

"Now who's got the upper hand?" Sakura shouted as both Inner Sakura and her charged. Ino pulled out a kunai, forming a Kage Bunshin, and charged with everything she had.

"You can do this Ino!" Chouji shouted, giving her teammate some confidence. Sasuke looked over at him, and then back down to the match.

"Show her what you're made of Sakura!" Sasuke shouted. Chouji looked back at Sasuke, then down at the match.

"Kick her ass Ino!"

"Show her who's boss Sakura!"

"Beat her to submission!"

"Knock her into next week!" By now they started shouting at the match, mainly to outshout the other. All attention was on them.

"WIN THIS ONE INO!"

"WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF HER FACE!" Sasuke shouted. Chouji then looked at him and walked towards him angrily.

"Dude what's up?" Chouji asked. Sasuke then looked at him.

"I'm just cheering for Sakura!" Sasuke shouted.

Sasuke and Chouji then erupted into a shouting fight at each other. They continuously shouted when Kazuki started making seals. Sakura and Ino just stopped fighting and looked at them.

"Men." Sakura said.

"Damn straight!" Ino said as she hi-fived Sakura. Kazuki just then stopped the seals.

"**Ninpou: Raimeisuru!" Kazuki claimed as he brought his hands together. A thunderous clap then erupted through the arena. Sasuke and Chouji stopped their bickering and looked to Kazuki. Kazuki walked over towards them. **

"Are you two serious? Are you serio-Are you really fuckin serious?" Kazuki asked as he walked over to Chouji. He punched him in stomach making him double over, then kneed him in the head, not hard enough to knock him out, but hard enough to injure him a little. He then grabbed him by the hair and through him over the arena and over to the other balcony. "Don't you dare fuckin start a fight in the arena when it isn't your match! I have connections and I will get Chouza to royally fuck you up!" Kazuki said, getting the Akimichi's full attention. "Do you want that?" Kazuki asked.

"No sir!" Chouji instantly replied. Kazuki then turned to Sasuke. He punched him in the gut, and then through him against the wall.

"Don't think that your not gonna get the same treatment! I'll make damn sure that you get your just desserts!" Kazuki then walked back over to the balcony. "Okay, continue with the fight now!" Kazuki said.

"I…Don't know…I mean the moments kinda…ya know…lost…" Sakura said.

"Yea, I don't really feel like fighting anymore." Ino said.

"Yea, after Chouji started shouting and shit, the adrenaline boost I had just disappeared." Sakura said.

"…Excuse me? Chouji was just cheering for me. It was Obviously Sasuke." Ino retorted.

"Sasuke was just cheering for me as well, and besides, after Sasuke cheered, Chouji started shouting!"

"But who was it who continued to shout with Chouji?"

"Sasuk-"

"EXACTLY!"

"It was all fat ass' fault anyway!"

"Don't you call him a fat ass!"

"Make me stop!" Sakura shouted, then Ino lunged towards her with speed of a chuunin, and slashed at her with her kunai. Sakura jumped right into action and blocked her attack with her Zanpakuto, and pushed her back a few feet.

"Yea, there they go." Kazuki said, not loud enough for the girls to hear. "I am amazing at getting people to fight."

"You didn't even do anything!" Naruto said, clearly annoyed.

"Of course I did! I allowed them to start the fight themselves, therefore, I did something." Kazuki said, as he turned back to the fight.

"…Wait what?" Naruto said.

Sakura sliced over at Ino, while Inner Sakura stayed toe to toe with Ino's Kage Bunshin.

"Why wont you give up?" Sakura said as she made a stabbing motion towards Ino.

"Why wont YOU give up?" Ino said, as she sidestepped her sword, and jumped up and over Sakura, and went to stab her in the back. (Pun somewhat intended…I don't know if it can be used as a pun, but if it can then it is most definitely intended.)

"Because I don't want to give up on everything that I worked so hard to achieve!" Sakura said.

**~*~Writers Box~*~**

"Time out." Yaku said, as he looked over the film. "What did she work so hard to achieve again?" he asked.

"Umm…shikai?" The producer said. Yaku just looked at him, a little disappointed.

"Can we…Can we redo that line with something else?" Yaku asked.

"Sure..?"

~*~Back in real world, rewinding till point of line redo.~*~

Eveihca ot drah os dekrow I taht gnihtyreve no pu evig ot tnaw t'nod I esuaceb!" Sakura rewound, then everything stopped. Suddenly, Yaku appeared behind her, and whispered something in her ear, then disappeared. She then starts speaking normally.

"Because I don't want to give up on my friends, family, and I want to make Sasuke proud of me!" Sakura said.

"That makes SO much more sense!" Kazuki said.

"Would you stop breaking the fourth wall?" Naruto shouted at him.

"Okay okay! Kami…" Kazuki said as Ino began speaking.

"Well I'm not gonna give up, because I'm gonna prove that I'm good enough for Chouji!" Ino said, making Chouji's eye's widen.

'_She…She likes me? Yes! Score! I'm gonna win her heart over! I gotta remember to thank Shikamaru for this!' Chouji thought. _

"It seems that love truly is in the air." Kazuki said. Ino then jumped back.

"I'm ending this now Sakura!" She said as she placed her hands in front of her, in the Shintenshin no jutsu hand sign, but then turned it vertically..?

"Oh shit. If Inoichi taught her this then shit is going down!" Kazuki said.

"Our parents taught us a lot of things Kazuki" Shikamaru said. "Especially about the sins." He finished, leaving Naruto's mouth hanging down.

"Their parents are part of the Seven Deadly Sins?" Naruto asked. Kazuki sorta nodded, and went back to the match.

"They've been members for about…a year in two months." Kazuki said. Naruto and Sasuke were shocked. They couldn't believe that a great veteran team like Ino-Shika-Chou would betray Konoha. "And before you say anything they didn't betray Konoha. I allowed them to be in the seven deadly sins without leaving Konoha. They were still allowed to keep their allegiance." Kazuki said. Ino got ready to use her technique just then. Sakura had called Inner Sakura back into her mind, knowing the purpose of the Shintenshin no jutsu, and was ready to counter whatever technique this was. "The jutsu she's about to use is called."

"**Atamaraypu no Jutsu!(4)" Ino shouted. Suddenly, a beam shot out of her head and flew at lightning speed toward Sakura. Sakura had no time to react as the beam had hit her square in her giant forehead, as Ino's subconscious had now entered her mind. Sakura's eye's widened as she screamed out in pain.**

"Huh? It shouldn't really hurt her unless she had repressed memories…" Kazuki said, as Sasuke tilted his head in confusion.

"She told me most everything, but maybe there is something she doesn't want people to know.

**~*~With Ino~*~**

Ino walked the corridors of Sakura's mind, as she looked back and forth at her memories.

"Hmm…what's a good memory to attack her with?" She asked herself as she saw a door on her left. She saw that it was labeled, Suppressed Memories. "That would be a good place to start!" she said as she grabbed the doors handle. She pulled on it…and it didn't open. But she noticed that just by pulling on it, it sent pain through Sakura. "That could work too!" She said as she went to pull on it harder, when she was kicked away from the door suddenly. Looking up, she saw Inner Sakura.

"**This battle isn't done yet bitch!" Inner Sakura said as she drew her sword.**

**~*~Outside Sakura's Head~*~**

Sakura suddenly stopped screaming as loud, and then sort of calmed down. She then ran over to Ino's body, and proceeded to tie it up with ninja wire while she still could. When Ino's clone went to attack her, she used lightning quick reflexes, to shunshin behind it, and slice it in half. After she tied her up, she jumped up as high as she could, and landed on the ceiling using her chakra.

"This should keep you busy bitch!" she said as she tied her to the roof by a VERY thin line of ninja wire, that even the slightest movement could cause her to fall from the ceiling. She then jumped back down, and the pain erupted through her head again. She screamed in pain as the memories of her childhood started to flood back into her mind.

**~*~Back with Ino~*~**

Ino got away from Inner Sakura enough to be ale to get back to the door. She was able to get the door cracked open, but it still wasn't enough. It sent a few memories back into Sakura's head, but not enough to be able to win her the match. Inner Sakura was back up, and ran towards her, charging up enough power to knock Ino right out of Sakura's head.

'_One…Last…PULL!" Ino thought to herself as she pulled as hard as she could, and opened the door about 6 inches, enough to flood about ¼ of Sakura's memories back into her head, which, if they were bad enough would win her the match. Ino was then struck by Inner Sakura, and forced out of her head._

**~*~Outside~*~**

Sakura yelled one last time before she fell forward, and went into unconsciousness. When Ino went back into her body, however, she had struggled a bit from being tied up, causing the string to break. She plummeted back down to the stadium, and hit the ground hard, but not enough to cause her to go unconscious.

"Ow..!"

"Shousha, Yamanaka, Ino." Hayate said as Sasuke and Chouji both jumped down to their respective team mates sides. They made sure they were ok before they suddenly looked at each other. Hate leaked through their eye's as they stared daggers at each other. Medic nins immediately started tending to Sakura and Ino.

'_Sakura/Ino. I swear to you this…I WILL Defeat Chouji/Sasuke!' They both silently thought. After Sasuke thought this, his neck started to ache, as he placed a hand on where the cursed seal was._

"The next match *cough* will begin soon" Hayate said, as the board began randomizing names. The next to names then appeared.

Of the sand, Temari

Vs.

Higurashi, Tenten

"Yatta! It's my turn now!" Tenten shouted as she jumped down from the balcony. Temari just walked down the steps, not feeling like doing this.

"Just because you and me are both girls doesn't mean that I'm going to go easy on you. I'm gonna wipe the floor with you." Temari said.

"I'd like to see you try." Tenten said. Hayate coughed just then.

"Of the sand, Temari, vs. Higurashi Tenten…Hajime!" Hayate said before jumping back. Tenten charged forward, pulling out a scroll and summoning a katana. She charged forward, the katana in hand getting ready to slice the sand kunoichi in half. Temari easily side stepped the attack, and took out her fan. She opened it, revealing a purple circle on the front of the fan. She waved it at Tenten, effectively pushing her back.

"When this fan opens up to the third moon, this match will end. You have two attacks left…make them count." Temari shouted to her. Tenten scowled as this just got a lot more difficult.

'_That wind attack is very dangerous. If that's only the first level of power, then I've got to step it up a little!' Tenten thought. She took her katana and placed it on the ground. The started to charge up her chakra, and then shouted. _**"Ninpou: Getsuga Tensho!" A white arc of pure chakra flew towards Temari. She didn't have time to react as the arc hit her head on. Temari was found stuck in a wall, torn up a little. She grunted as she removed herself from said wall.**

"Ya know what? FUCK YOUR TWO ATTACKS! THIS ENDS NOW!' Temari shouted as she opened up her fan all the way. **"Ninpou: Kamaitachi!" Temari shouted as she blew a huge gale towards Tenten. Tenten tried to use another Getsuga, but the wind was too quick. She was flung up into a cyclone of sorts, being sliced by invisible blade after invisible blade. However as soon as it started, it ended. She started to plummet to the ground, as Temari was holding her fan out, planning on breaking the kunoichi's back. However, when Tenten was mere inches from the fan, she suddenly disappeared. Temari's eye's widened as she looked behind her.**

"If you ever, try to hurt Ten-chan again…I will kill you…" said an angry Neji as he held Tenten in his hands. Temari just scowled, and walked away.

"Shousha, Of the Sand, Temari." Hayate said. "Let the next *cough* match be *cough* decided." He said as the bored began randomizing names.

Of the Sand, Temari

Vs.

Momochi, Haku

"What the fuck? I just fought!" Temari shouted.

"She is *cough* right. Please randomize *cough* two more names" Hayate said.

"DAMMIT!" Haku shouted.

Nara, Shikamaru

Vs.

Tsuchi, Kin

"Aww dammit! I don't know who to root for!" Kazuki said.

"Root for Shikamaru of course!" Naruto said.

"Yea but Kin is also a friend of mine! And so is Dosu! I don't give a shit about Zaku, but Kin and Dosu I care about!" Kazuki said. Naruto grunted, and Haku began whispering something in his ear. "Oh?...Ok…and what else….yea that sounds nice…uh huh….uh huh…really nice…Ok fine." Kazuki said. "Kick his ass Kin! Beat that bitch down Shikamaru!" Kazuki shouted. Naruto faceplanted at this, as a tic mark appeared on his forehead.

"YOU COULD HAVE DONE THAT ANYWAY YOU IDIOT!" Naruto shouted.

"I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE IT!" Kazuki yelled back.

"FUCKING ENJOY THE SILENCE WHILE THIS BATTLE GOES ON OR SO HELP ME I'LL GET IBIKI ON YOUR GUYS' ASSES! SHIKAMARU AND KIN, HAJIME!" Hayate shouted, as he then went into a coughing fit known only by old dying people. As soon as the battle started however, it was just about ended.

'_What the hell?' Kin thought to herself, as she couldn't move. She struggled to look down only to see that her shadow was connected to Shikamaru's._

"This is troublesome…but I'm gonna win. Forfeit now." Shikamaru said.

"Like hell I will! This thing probably has a time limit or something!" Kin said. Shikamaru sighed, as he placed his hand on the button of his shirt, as did Kin. Kin gasped in shock of what he was gonna do. "You wouldn't dare!" She shouted.

He unbuttoned the button, causing her to do the same. He grabbed his shirt by both sides, and threw it to the side, causing her to do the same. Shikamaru, for a lazy guy, was actually pretty well built. Kin however, was only wearing a bra right now.

"Forfeit, or we all see your goods…" Shikamaru said. Kin gasped, as most of the guys were doing wolf whistles.

'_Stupid assholes, think they can do wolf whistles better then me…' Kazuki thought._

'_Oh my god, he's just like his father!' Haku thought._

"Who's just like his father? Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

'_Damn!' Haku thought._

"Damn what?" Naruto asked. "Are you plastered?" Naruto asked.

"I'll give you plastered…" Haku said.

"Proctor…I forfeit." Kin said as Shikamaru then let her go.

"*cough* Shousha, Nara, Shikamaru." Hayate said. "Next names." He said.

Akadō, Yoroi

Vs.

Of the Sand, Kankuro

"Those two already *cough* competed." Hayate said.

Haruno, Sakura

Vs.

Uchiha, Sasuke

"Same with those *cough* two…"

The Log

Vs.

Clucky

"NO!" Hayate shouted.

Uzumaki, Naruto

Vs.

Inuzuka, Kiba

"YAHOO! Let's do this Akamaru!" Kiba shouted as he jumped down.

"Alright Kiba, but I'm not going easy on you!" Naruto shouted. "I'll only need two jutsu's!"

"Uzumaki, Naruto vs. Inuzuka, Kiba…Hajime!" Kiba instantly charged forward, intent on finishing the dead last.

"Alright! Let's Go! **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said as he made around 50 clones. They then made a very familiar handsign.**

"Transformation wont help you now Naruto!" Kiba shouted

"**Oiroke no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted. A puff of smoke erupted everywhere. When it cleared, all you could see was a bunch of female Naruto's.**

"Kiba-kun!" Naruko number 36 said.

"Kiba-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" Naruko number 29 said.

"Please don't hurt us Kiba-kun" Naruko number 12 said.

"Ahh…ahh….AHHHHHHHHHHHHhhh!" Kiba shouted as he blew back from an enormous nose bleed.

"Shousha, Uzumaki, Naruto." Hayate said. Naruko cheered a bit as she changed back to Naruto. Haku was shouting that it was immoral to use that technique. Sasuke couldn't breathe he was laughing so hard. Naruto shunshined up to Sasuke and hi-fived him just as the names began randomizing again.

Hyuuga Neji

Vs.

Hyuuga Hinata

"What the hell?" Naruto asked as Neji walked down to arena middle, just as Hinata jumped down, and posed with her hand on her hip.

"What's the matter Neji-nii-kun?" Hinata asked. Neji smirked at this.

"I wanted to fight you, Hinata-sama." Neji said, while Hinata scowled at the honorific.

"Don't Hinata-sama me! I'm not above you just because you're in the branch family. And besides, why DO you want to fight me? If you were expecting an easy match then your in BIG trouble!" Hinata said.

"I wasn't EXPECTING to have an easy match. I wanted to fight you because if I'm going to be a chuunin, I want to fight the best. I want to be challenged Hinata-sama-" that was all he got out before Hinata rushed at him and decked him. Neji went flying back, but recovered in mid air.

"Uhmm…*cough* I think that means *cough* Hajime …" Hayate said before he shunshined away.

"Nice hit Hinata-san." Neji corrected himself, not wanting to get hit by that kind of power again. Hinata just smirked as she righted herself into the jyuuken stance…except it was a little more modified. She looked more fluid in her stance. "But I will still win." Neji stated, slipping into the jyuuken stance himself.

"**Byakugan!" They both shouted. Hinata charged, her right pal behind her, ready to strike. Neji was ready to counteract, but when he went to strike, she disappeared.**

'_Fast!(5)' Neji thought. He was just able to dodge the attack. Hinata then started making seals. _

"**Sen'eijashu!" Hinata said as snakes flew from the sleeve's of her trench coat. Anko smirked as she used this technique.**

'_She's a natural. Eat that Kazuki-kun.' Anko thought. The snakes flew towards and unsuspecting Neji, who had to use a technique that he was saving for the finals._

"**Hakkeshou Kaiten!" Neji shouted as he started to spin in midair. Chakra started coming from all of his tenketsu. Hinata was shocked at how he had learned the Kaiten. So she decided it was time for drastic measures. She made a few seals, and then bit her finger.**

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu!" She said, summoning a snake a bit bigger then the size of the ones she sent out her sleeves.**

"**Hinata-sssama! Great to sssee you again!" The snake said.**

"Daija-kun, I need your helping in defeating my brother." Hinata said. Daija agreed instantly. Hinata got into a different stance at that very moment, as Daija wrapped around her arm enough to stay connected, but not enough to hurt Hinata. A yin and yang sign then appeared under them.

"**Hyuuga Hebiton: Hakke Hyakku Nijuhachishou(6)!" Hinata and Daija shouted together. They instantly ran towards Neji and began their assault.**

"Two palms, Four palms, Eight palms, Sixteen palms, Thirty-Two palms!" Hinata shouted in complete sync with the Daija.

"**Two bitesss, four bitesss, Eight bitesss, Sssixteen bitesss, Thirty-Two bitesss!" Daija shouted along with Hinata. They rounded towards Neji with one more strike in hand. **

"EI**GH**T **T**RI**GR**AM**S** **S**IX**TY** FO**UR** PALMS**/BITES!" They shouted, about to strike Neji one last time.**

"**KATON: HAKKESHOU KAITEN!" he shouted in a last ditch effort. He spun around in a complete circle, the Kaiten enveloping his body. But this Kaiten was different. This Kaiten was made of pure flames that went around in a circle. When Hinata and the snake touched it, it burnt their bodies, even from being close to it. But not only that, because she touched it, she was flung along with the Kaiten.**

"AHHHH!" She screamed in pain, as she was soaring across the chuunin arena. She flew into a wall and collided with it. Hard. You could tell it was hard considering that there was a crater in the wall, and spiderweb cracks along that very wall.

"HINATA-HIME!" Naruto shouted, jumping down there instantly. He was by her side, pulling her out of the wall. She coughed a bit, blood dripping down her forehead, before she turned to Naruto.

"N…Naruto-kun…" She said, as she was about to slip into unconsciousness. Naruto leaned down and kissed her lips, just as the oh so familiar darkness she was used to from fainting all the time claimed her. Naruto's upper lip moved, as his anger started to get the better of him. Kazuki was hoping that he would control himself, but just hoping don't get you anywhere does it?

"Neji…teme…" Naruto said as he walked over to the crack in the wall. He wiped some blood that was on the wall onto his hand, and pointed it at Neji. "I vow…that when I fight you…you will not walk out of the chuunin arena without being brutally beaten…I will bring you so close to the brink of death, that the Shinigami himself will see you, and attempt to take you. But I will drag you all the way back to the back of the line, and PUMMEL YOU INTO THE GROUND! I WILL KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS HYUUGA NEJI!" Naruto shouted, as he picked up Hinata, and took her to the hospital wing.

"Naruto…You idiot." Kazuki said.(7)

* * *

Yaku: And THAT my friends, is chapter 15 of The Criminal!

Naruto: Shut up you bastard! YOU STILL TOOK FOREVER!

Yaku: SLEEP!

Naruto: You got it. *sleeps*

Kazuki: Why didn't you just finish the chuunin matches!

Yaku: Because I wanted to update. Now shut up and give everybody the info!

Kazuki: Fine…

(1)Further information about this will WITHOUT A DOUBT be revealed in later chapters to come.

(2)They're rivals, but they're STILL best friends!

(3)Inner Sakura

(4)Mind Rape Jutsu. You'll see why in later chapters

(5)I have my characters say "Fast!", and "So fast!" a lot…did you notice that?

(6)Hyuuga Snake Style: Eight trigrams one hundred twenty-eight palms

(7)this is the first time I had 6 of these things…I think….Didnt really pay attention…


	16. Chunin Exam! The Ending of a Tournament!

Yaku: Stuck in a funk, nothin to do, then I ask for some help, and OH HOLY GOD, RasenganFin comes to save the day!

Naruto: *snore*

Yaku: Oh…Woops, AWAKE!

Naruto: *snarl* Huh, wuh…What the fuck happened while I was asleep?

Yaku: Your mom is…Wait, SPOILER ALERT! Ok, your mom is the previous Kyuubi jinchuuriki, SURPRISE!

Naruto: WAIT WHAT!

Kazuki: SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FUZZ BAGS!

Yaku: That's Sasuke's line!

Kazuki: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto, I along with Ehmuri and Ahndehru along with the Jubi plot line are associated with Yaku!

Yaku: ROLL IT!

* * *

Naruto sat next to Hinata in the hospital wing, holding her hand while watching the heart monitor beep every second, indicating she had a steady heart rate. Kazuki appeared in the room in a swirl of leaves.

"Naruto. I'm sorry for what happened." Kazuki said.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Naruto said. 'it was that bastard Neji's fault…I'll kill him." He continued. Kazuki only sighed.

"I know how you feel Naruto." Kazuki sighed. "Your Kitsune hormones are…Screaming for the blood of Neji, for harming Hinata. You want to kill him, but you know you shouldn't." Kazuki said. Naruto scoffed.

"How would you know?" He asked, to which Kazuki had replied.

"Remember the story about Ehmuri?" Kazuki asked. Naruto muttered a simple "Oh" and looked back to Hinata. "After she was killed right before my eye's, I lost control of myself…I let the Ookami blood in me run rampant, and that is why cloud fell that day." Kazuki said. Naruto started to understand what he was saying. "From then on, those hormones controlled me, and I lost control of my life. That is why I became Wrath. I don't want you to end up like me. Don't let your wrath control you. Those three years I spent in jail, helped me recover myself." Kazuki said. Naruto smiled to himself.

"Thanks, Kazuki-sensei." Naruto said with a smile, as he got up, and hugged Kazuki. Kazuki hugged him back, but after a while, released.

"I gotta get back to the matches. See ya later gaki." Kazuki said, as he walked out the door. Naruto sat back down in the chair, and held Hinata's hand in his own. When Kazuki got out the door, he sighed to himself.

'_I'm getting to soft ain't I Inuyasha?' Kazuki thought._

"**Yeah, but I still don't understand why you lied to him. You didn't let me take over; you were in full control of everything that you were doing!" Inuyasha told him. Kazuki inwardly smiled.**

'_Even if he's a teammate, deception is a ninja's greatest weapon. And what I said was true, I don't want him to end up like me…even though if he left the sins and I would leave as well.' Kazuki thought. He then shunshined back to the chuunin room._

The board started to randomize names again, just as he got back in. He saw Sakura next to Sasuke, and instantly said something.

"Sakura, do you think you should be up so soon?" He asked. Sakura chuckled.

"Hey, I'm in bad condition, but I want to finish watching the chuunin exams…I promise, as soon as the matches are over, I'll go right back to the hospital wing." She said. they turned their attention back to the board, cause the names stopped randomizing. As soon as the names were read by everyone, Kazuki's attention was fully on the match up.

Lee, Rock

Vs.

Of the Sand, Gaara

"YOSH! MY FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BUNING BRIGHTLY GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted, with Gai be just as loud.

I AGREE LEE! MAY YOU DEFEAT THIS GENIN WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!" Gai shouted.

"YES GAI-SENSEI, AND IF I CAN'T, I WILL RUN FIVE HUNDRED TIMES FROM KONOHA TO SUNA ON MY HANDS!" Lee suddenly shouted the impossible task, with Gai shouted as well.

"AND IF YOU CAN'T DO THAT THEN I WILL FIGHT MY ETERNAL RIVAL KAKASHI AND BEAT HIM WITH ONLY MY PINKY FINGER!" Gai shouted another impossible task.

"GAI-SENSEI, YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE AMAZING!"Lee shouted.

"AS ARE YOUR'S LEE!" Gai shouted.

'"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

'"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

'"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

The two then enveloped each other in a hug, with a Genjutsu forming behind them with a beautiful sunset. The Hokage and most of the jounin (save the Sand jounin) knew about this Genjutsu and knew just to close their eye's. The genin (Save Gai's team) tried the release seal…Only to find that it wasn't working. Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

"It's…it's not a Genjutsu!" Sasuke shouted horrifyingly. Gaaras' eyes widened in horror for the first time in his life

"**KAMI YOU INSOLENT HUMAN! SHIELD YOUR EYE'S FROM THIS HORRIFYING SIGHT!" Shukaku shouted from within Gaara. Suddenly a kunai flew through the air and lodged into Gai's left thigh. Most of the people turned to see where it came from. They saw Naruto standing in the middle of the arena, squinting his eye's to block some of the light from the "Genjutsu"**

"Whatever the fuck that is, its bright and getting into Hinata-hime's eye's through the fucking building…The FUCKING, BUILDING…Stop it or I will aim a little more to the right Gai." Naruto stated. Lee and Gai immediately came apart, the "Genjutsu" ending in the process. The Hokage smirked.

"Congratulations Naruto, you just finished your first SS-Rank mission. You will be paid accordingly after the chuunin exam." Sarutobi said, as Sasuke and Sakura's eye's widened.

"Lucky bastard!" Sasuke said jokingly. Naruto turned to him.

"I'll make sure it goes on your guy's record as well…I'm going back to Hinata-hime now…" He said before he shunshined again back to the hospital wing. Rock Lee jumped down, ready to fight.

"Lee, Rock versus Of the Sand, Gaara…Hajime!"

They just stood there…Standing still. Rock Lee started walking forward. Then he started walking faster. He then broke out in a run towards Gaara.

"Konoha Senpū!" Rock Lee shouted as he went to kick Gaara. Then, sand came right out of his gourd on his back and blocked the strike, making Lee back off. He did a few back flips and landed back where he started.

'_Hmm…Judging by the way the sand moves, I can come up with two reasons as to how it moves. One, it moves by his will, meaning if he cant see me, then he cant block my attacks…The other solution, only makes this fight a lot harder.' Lee thought as he once again charged forward, but then he disappeared._

'_Damn that kids fast.' Kazuki thought. Gai simply smirked at the speed of his student. Lee directed a kick straight at Gaara's head from behind, a blind spot that Gaara wouldn't be able to see, especially with his speed. But when the sand suddenly blocked his attack, he got worried._

'_Damn! That means that the sand has a mind of its own! Gai-sensei, I might have to take of my weights, and use the lotus for this match!' Lee thought. He attempted to push of the sand, but the sand wrapped around his leg, and through him towards the wall that he started at. Lee was able to redirect himself in midair, and landed on the wall with his feet. He pushed against the wall, launching himself back at Gaara. Gaara extended his hand forward, finally moving his body. Sand flew from his gourd straight towards Lee. Lee had to attempt to stop in midair, so he pulled himself towards the ground through the air. After landing, he jumped to the side as fast as he could, the sand narrowly missing his body. He jumped all over the place, now on the defensive with Gaara's sand following his every move._

"Sasuke, that Gaara kid looks strong." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, I'd hate to be paired up with him in the finals." Sasuke said, chuckling to himself a little.

"Hey Sasuke, you can use your Sharingan to figure out how his sand works so you'll have an advantage in the finals if you fight him!" Sakura suddenly said, but Sasuke shook his head no.

"I can't do that Sakura. Even though it would give me a quicker advantage, what kind of ninja would it make me if I was using shortcuts to get what I wanted? If I earned my victories and techniques, it makes me happier. If I were to copy anything with my Sharingan, I would train with that jutsu everyday to make it my own. That is what I would do. And after all that is said and done…I'll fight MY "Eternal Rival" in the finals." Sasuke said. Kazuki smiled hearing him say all that.

'_Itachi would be proud Sasuke…I know he would.' He thought. He smiled even better when he realized that nobody did anything, indicating he said it in his HEAD this time, and not aloud._

"Kazuki, look!" Haku said, pointing at the top of the stone figure. Lee was now standing up there, looking like he was in a predicament.

"Lee!" Gai suddenly said, all attention now on him. "…Take them off." He said, Lee's eye's widening if his eyebrows could even let them widen anymore.

"But Gai-sensei, you said that-" Lee was cut off by Gai.

"I'll allow it this one time. Take them off!" Gai said again. Lee nodded, before reaching for his leg warmers. Everyone was confused when he pulled out a set of weights.

"Now I'll be a lot faster!" Lee claimed as he dropped them.

'_Weights? It doesn't matter, Gaara will still win.' Kankuro and Temari thought. Oh how shocked they were when they hit the floor._

**BOOOOM!**

**BOOOOM!**

Two clouds of smoke suddenly erupted through the stadium from the weight of the…weights…All of the genins' mouths, save team 7, with team 10, who already wore weights, and team 9, who already knew about there friend's weights. Lee tensed a bit, and then he was gone. Next thing they knew, Gaara's eye's widened when a fist got close to his face. His absolute defense of sand was moving everywhere attempting to block invisible strikes. Gaara felt something. Something that didn't feel like killing. It was a little bit of…fear. He was a little scared of what would happen if he got hit. He would know soon enough. He was suddenly punched square in the face by Lee. He went flying a few feet, but his sand saved him, but not for long. Lee stood still, and then started to go on the move again.

"This is unbelievable. He's as fast as us, if not faster!" Sasuke said. Haku chuckled.

"Maybe as fast as you guys, but not me, Zabuza, Ahndehru, or Kazuki-kun." Haku said. Kazuki smiled at the name Ahndehru.

"I've still got to get him out of that jail don't I?" Kazuki said. Sasuke just nodded.

"He's your best friend, of course you do." He said. Haku looked confused.

"So they know about what happened in cloud?" She asked. Kazuki nodded.

"I figured that if I was going to be their sensei then they shou-" He was cut off by Kakashi suddenly speaking up.

"Gai, you taught him the lotus?" Kakashi said. Now team 7 and team 10's attention was completely focused on Gai.

"I tried to teach all of my students it actually…But Lee was the only one who was able to do it. I told him that it was a forbidden technique from then on and to only use it when he must protect something, or if he was in a life or death situation." Gai said, as they now looked on at Lee.

"Kaimon, KAI!" Lee shouted, as he opened one of the Hachimon. He was instantly by the side of Gaara, and slugged him again. He then kicked him into the air, sending him flying at inhuman speeds. The sand was unable to catch up to him in time when Lee appeared behind him, his arm bandages unwrapping by themselves. He wrapped them around Gaara, and then they started plummeting towards the earth, whilst spinning at a ferocious speed.

"**OMOTE RENGE!" Lee shouted as they connected with the ground. Everyone watched intently, waiting for someone to emerge from the smoke. The smoke cleared, to see that Lee was still standing, but very fatigued. Gaara was exhausted, but he started to get up. **"Still not done huh, FINE! Kyūmon, KAI! Seimon, KAI!" He said, breaking open two more of the Hachimon. His skin took on a red tint as chakra flew around him. He then began relentlessly attacking Gaara. Gaara's sand couldn't keep up, and Gaara was starting to grow more and more fearful. "Shōmon, KAI! Tomon, KAI!" Lee shouted, attacking Gaara relentlessly. It seemed he was teleporting everywhere, his speed unmatched by anything except for Kazuki and the sins, attacking Gaara, making him fly all across the arena. Suddenly, a bandage of Lee's attached itself to Gaara, wrapped around his body, and pulled him towards Lee. Lee pulled his fist back, and launched it forward, along with his foot, just as Gaara had reached him.

"**URA RENGE!" Lee shouted as his fist and foot slammed into Gaara. Gaara was sent careening to the ground. Lee landed on the ground, still goin strong…When suddenly, his skin started turning back to normal. Lee started growing weary, as he suddenly fell to the ground as well. Gaara and Lee were both on the ground, still conscious, but too weary to get back up. Hayate was about to declare a draw when he entered another coughing fit.**

"This coughing fit cant last that long can it?" Kazuki asked.

~*~One minute later~*~

Hayate was still coughing, his sickness getting the better of him. He finally stopped, and got the better of him. He sighed, as he began to call a draw.

"I declare this *cough* match as a-"

"WAIT!" Lee suddenly shouted. He stumbled to his feet. Trying to stand up, he had righted himself, and stood into a normal stance. "I…Am the victor…Gai-sensei!" He said. He began to cheer about the flames of youth, when suddenly, sand started creeping towards him.

"**Sabaku…Kyū." Was muttered, low enough that Lee didn't hear it. He continuously cheered, even though the sand was creeping up behind him. **

"LEE! BEHIND YOU!" Gai shouted. Lee didn't notice in time, and when the sand clamped around his leg and arm it was too late.

"**Sabaku Sōsō!" Gaara shouted. The sand clamped around Lee's leg and arm, and tightened, crushing his leg and arm. Lee's shout of pain rang out through the whole arena. So much so that Naruto immediately rushed out to see what the problem was.**

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto asked. Sasuke could only point in shock of what happened to their fellow leaf nin. Lee's leg and arm were completely crushed. And the sand was inching forward even more. Gaara was going to kill him.

"Kami save him." Kazuki said. As if answering to his prayers, the sand was blown away from something. Looking towards Lee, you could see Maito Gai standing in the way of Lee and the sand. Hayate instantly spoke up.

"Lee, Rock is disqualified *cough* for interference *cough* from Gai, Maito*cough*. Shousha, Of the sand, Gaara *cough*." Hayate said. Gaara struggled to his feet, groaning in pain.

"Why….Why did you save him..?" Gaara asked. Gai had a hard look on his face, staring at the genin that almost killed his student.

"Because…he is precious to me. He is the son I never had. I care about him very much, and I will be DAMNED if I let you kill him. I will not let you harm him any further." Gai said. He then picked Lee up, and rushed him over to the coming medic nin. He placed him on the stretcher there, just as Lee was losing consciousness.

"Arigato…Gai-sensei…" Lee said, just as he lost consciousness. Gaara got up, and shunshined himself to the hospital room to be checked for any other injuries. Naruto went back to Hinata's room, so he could keep watch over her, until she woke up. The board began randomizing.

"FINALLY!" Haku shouted, as a groan on the other side of the chuunin exam room was heard.

Momochi, Haku

Vs.

Yakushi, Kabuto

'_I cant die now. If I die, Orochimaru-sama's plans cant be fulfilled.' Kabuto thought, as he spoke up._ "I forfeit." He said.

"WHAT?" Haku shouted.

"Shousha, Momochi, Haku." Hayate said. The board started randomizing again. Haku was pissed beyond belief.

"Dammit! This is bullshit! What kind of pussy ass fucker enters the chuunin exams and doesn't fuckin fight? That bitch just doesn't want his pussy ass to get owned, by a sexy girl like myself! That…THAT-" She was suddenly interrupted by Kazuki suddenly kissing her. She stopped arguing, and kissed him back. He pulled away from her, and stared at her.

"We'll get him later, ok?" He whispered to her. She narrowed her eyes, but agreed silently. The board stopped, to reveal the next guinea pi….Oh fuck it. The next guinea pigs names were revealed.

Akimichi, Chouji

Vs.

Kinuta, Dosu

"Alright then…Lets go." Dosu said, as he jumped down to the arena. Chouji just walked down, the hard look still on his face. He was still intent on fighting Sasuke, but he could wait. Chouji stared at his opponent. Dosu looked at him with killing intent.

"Kinuta, Dosu versus Akimichi, Chouji…Hajime." Hayate said, then had to jump back because a huge hand just passed him by and crushed Dosu between the building and his hand. Chouji pulled his expanded hand back to him, and revealed that Dosu was a bloody mess, but was still alive, if only barely. Hayate went over, and got some medic nins to come over to recover the weakened body of the sound genin.

"Shousha, Akimichi, Chouji. *cough* That concludes the preliminaries *cough* of the chuunin exams *cough*." Hayate said, as he began to walk off. Sarutobi, who was still observing the matches, had stood up.

"May I have the winners of their respective matches come down here?" The Hokage said. Kazuki shunshined to the hospital wing to get Naruto. Naruto then shunshined into the chuunin arena. Everyone of the winners then lined up in a horizontal line to the Hokage.

"Congratulations to all those who passed. You are truly worthy of these exams, through all of your spirit, will and determination to fight for your villages…However, just a reminder…This is only the preliminaries. The real challenge begins now." The Hokage said. He then nodded to Hayate, who reached behind the Hokage's chair. He brought out a hat, which held a bunch of slips in it.

"These slips *cough* have numbers on them. These numbers *cough* will represent who you *cough* are fighting in the chuunin *cough* exam finals *cough*." Hayate coughed out. The Hokage spoke up.

"You will each take on slip each, and your opponent will be decided on what number you take. You will each take one, from left to right." The Hokage said. Hayate passed in front of each of the contestants, and each of them took one slip of paper from the hat. After Hayate got to the last slip left, he took it out. "This one will be *cough* held for Gaara who is *cough* still being checked in the *cough* hospital. From left to right, please *cough* read your number off." Hayate coughed out. It started with Kankuro.

"Six." Kankuro said.

"Two." Naruto said.

"Eight." Temari said.

"Four." Sasuke said.

"One." Neji said, smirking at Naruto.

"Seven." Haku said.

"Nine." Shikamaru said.

"Five." Shino said.

"Three." Chouji said, glaring at Sasuke.

"That means the *cough* last one is *cough* ten. Please show who *cough* will be fighting on *cough* the board." Hayate said. The board blinked for a bit, before showing the match ups.

_Neji vs. Naruto_

_Chouji vs. Sasuke_

_Shino vs. Kankuro_

_Haku vs. Temari_

_Shikamaru vs. Gaara_

'_Damn, why do I get paired with the psycho?" Shikamaru asked himself._

'_Your done for Neji.' Naruto thought._

'_I hope your ready, Naruto-san. Because I will not hold back.' Neji thought._

'_I'll beat the shit out of you Chouji!' Sasuke thought._

'_I'll beat the shit out of you Sasuke!' Chouji thought._

'_Logic dictates that my match will be tough.' Shino thought._

'_I get bug boy…I hate bugs…' Kankuro thought._

'_THIS BITCH BETTER NOT FORFEIT!' Haku thought._

'_I know nothing about this girl' Temari thought._

"You now know who you will be fighting. But that's not all. Most of you have probably showed most, if not all of your skills, whilst some showed barely any, which is why you will be given a time limit, to gain as much as you have shown. One month you will be given, and then the chuunin exams will be resumed." The Hokage said. The genin nodded in understanding. "You are all dismissed!"

* * *

Yaku: HURRAY! Done another chapter of The Criminal!

Naruto(From Malicious One): What about us huh? Have you forgotten about us?

Yaku: NOT FOR A SECOND! I have been busy lately, and I had prom a few days ago…Then I went rock climbing and hiked the Appalachian Mountains… Then my stupid leader (who is NOT stupid at all) got lost and we had to find a new way down… So my legs fuckin HURT! But I do plan on updating you guys as well.

Naruto(MO): Good.

Naruto: What the FUCK are you doing here?

Naruto(MO): Good question.

Naruto: GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!

Naruto(MO): *scoff* Fine…*leaves*

Kazuki: What'd I miss?

Yaku: Everything.

Kazuki: YOU LIER!

Yaku: READ AND REVIEW!

A/N: For the record, I know it may have seemed like I skipped some of Lee and Gaara's match, but then again, I sorta admit to it. I don't really like writing matches that are basically canon, but I feel as if it misses part of the story line if I didn't. So I sorta used their match as a talk match for the gang, until near the end of the match. Sorry if you were lookin forward to that match, but you will definitely look forward to the chuunin matches, since they will be written in FULL!

PS A/N: I know that Imay have made some spelling mistakes, and I apolgize for such misspellings, but I kinda dont feel like fixing them. I may fix them later, I may fix them never. Does that make me a bad author? In a way, yes. But i have read some stories in which there were TERRIBLE spelling mistakes...For instance, when I was younger, i was bored, and decided to look up a Fosters home for immaginary friends story with Mac and Bloo as the couple with the rating being M...The hilarity of the guy spelling mistakes and ways of writing is forever burned into my brain. If you want to, you could look it up, but i dont think that its up anymore...

Ok, NOW Read and Review!


	17. The Criminal: Christmas Parody Special!

Yaku: CHRI-CHRI-CHRI-CHRI-CHIRTMAS SPECIAL!

Naruto: You're late!

Yaku: Or am I? DUN DUN DUUUUUN DUN!

Kazuki: Where have you been?

Yaku: Playing video games. Modern Warfare 2…..It gets addictive…

Naruto: We noticed! What else?

Yaku: Well, my computer broke so I had to get it sent to best buy for like, EVER!

Kazuki: It was one and a half weeks….

Yaku: That's what I said; forever…Anyway, I lost ALL my documents and files, INCLUDING my JUST FINISHED CHAPTER, that I was GOING TO UPLOAD, before my computer broke….So now I have to retype EVERYTHING BY MEMEORY. But for now, a Christmas special! Merry Christmas Everyone!

Kazuki: Why are we doing this?

Yaku: Because I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to get it out before Christmas!

Naruto: I along with everyone else in the regular Naruto series are owned by Kishimoto, Yaku owns everyone else!

Yaku: ROLL IT!

Note that this chapter is for humor purposes only, I do not own the song, but I heard it, and just HAD to make my own small variation of it.

* * *

Naruto was minding his own business as the snow poured down in Konoha. Everyone was happy as they played in the snow, being Christmas day an all. He and Hinata had spent the day together, while nothing happened of course, he was glad just being with her.

"Guess its time to give Jiji his present now." He said, pulling out a small card that said "Get out of Paperwork free." On it. Jiji'd like that. He walked through the doors of the Hokage mansion.

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke greeted him.

"Hey Sasuke, what are you up to?" He asked.

"Well, I just spent the day with Sakura…And the night before, hehe!" Sasuke smiled, Naruto getting the innuendo and smiled with Sasuke.

"You dog!" He said as they chuckled together.

"So where you off to?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm going to give Jiji his present." Naruto said, showing him the card. Sasuke laughed out loud at the words, and shook his head.

"Good luck pal. I heard some weird things goin down in the room." He said.

"Thanks for the warning." Naruto said. He walked up the stairs and headed towards the door. He heard muffled noises in the room, and was completely confused. He was about to open the door when his instincts reminded him of the Zabuza and Anko incident.

"Oh Kami that better not happen again." Naruto said, as he placed his hand on the door, and opened it. Inside, was to his shock, The Hokage with his head in his hands, with Iruka, Kakashi, and Kazuki all hanging around him, with Egg Nog glasses on the table. But what they were doing was…Singing? Iruka began singing out loud.

"On the Tenth day of Christmas Hokage gave to me," he started, he then shouted.

"Ten Ninja's Pooping!" with Kazuki then shouting

"Kurenai presenting!" back to Iruka

"Eight Metal Senbon!" with Kazuki shouting.

"Meet the Spartans on Blu-Ray!" with Kakashi then shaking his head, back and forth, saying.

"I'm not David Bowie." And then Kazuki, and Iruka, both shouted out at the top of their lungs.

"THEEEEE DANGEROUS BOOOOOOX!" Kazuki then shouted.

"Four Cigarettes!" with Iruka shouting.

"Three brain damaged kids!" while Kazuki then sung out

"Twoo emo jokes!" and they all sung.

"AND THE CRIMINAL CHAPTER SEVEEENTEEEN!"

"What the Fuck." Naruto mouthed, but didn't say as he stood completely still. Iruka then started up again.

"On the Eleventh day of Christmas Hokage gave to me," he shouted out, with Kazuki then shouting

"Eleven Luffy's Leaping!" with it going back and forth between Iruka and Kazuki

"Ten Ninja's Pooping!"

"Kurenai presenting!"

"Eight Metal Senbon!"

"Meet the Spartans on Blu-Ray!" with Kakashi doing the same thing with his head going

"I'm not David Bowie."

"THEEEEE DANGEROUS BOOOOOOOX!"

"Four Cigarettes!"

"Three brain damaged kids!"

"Twoo emo jokes!"

"AND THE CRIMINAL CHAPTER SEVEEENTEEEN!"

Naruto could have sworn he heard the Hokage whispering to himself saying "Oh Orochimaru just kill me now…" Iruka then shouted out.

"On the Twelfth day of Christmas Hokage gave to me," with Iruka shouting.

"Twelve New Updates!" with it then going back and forth between Kazuki and Iruka.

"Eleven Luffy's Leaping!"

"Ten Ninja's Pooping!"

"Kurenai presenting!"

"Eight Metal Senbon!"

"Meet the Spartans on Blu-Ray!" with Kakashi once again doing the exact same thing with his head

"Eh he he he he he."

"THEEEEE DANGEROUS BOOOOOOOX!"

"Four Cigarettes!"

"Three brain damaged kids!"

"Twoo emo jokes!" with all three of them finishing out

"AND THE CRIMINAL CHAPTER SEVEEENTEEEN!" Finished with their song, Iruka says to the Hokage. "Merry Christmas Hokage!" The Hokage just looked up very slowly, and looked at Iruka, before saying.

"Yeah…Go fuck yourself." Before he went back to his paperwork. Naruto walked in, placed the card on the table, smiled, and simply said. "Merry Christmas Jiji!" before he left the room. Sarutobi picked the card up and let a smile out and a chuckle. He got up, placed his index and middle fingers on Iruka's head, and forced chakra through. He then did it to Kazuki, and Kakashi. They blinked a few times, before they realized something.

"Whoa…Did we just...Instantly sober up?" Kakashi just asked. Kazuki blinked, before he nodded. Iruka shouted. "Cool!" before he went to leave. He was shoved RIGHT into the Hokage's chair before he could move though. In a flash, they all had chakra cuffs on them, linking them to the table. The Hokage smiled, as he showed them the card.

"This is a get out of paperwork free card. I'm using it. You three are to do my paperwork." He said. He then began to leave.

"But!" Iruka went to say, but the Hokage shut him up with a blast of chakra.

"Shut your mouth! I had to deal with you guys singing your damn song! Now DO MY PAPERWORK!" He shouted, as he left. They were left speechless, before Kazuki finally said.

"Well…Might as well get crackin." Iruka and Kakashi looked at him like he was stupid.

"Are you insane? We don't have to do this!" Kakashi said. Kazuki said.

"Maybe it's because I manage my OWN organization, and get my OWN paperwork, but I happen to know, that a happy leader, is a happy village and or organization. Make the Hokage happy, and you get brownie points." He said. No sooner had the words left his mouth had Iruka and Kakashi started speeding through the paperwork. But as Kazuki knew, Paperwork is not something you can beat.

**"Cub…Kami herself had to deal with Paperwork." Inuyasha said.**

_'Really? How'd that work out?' Kazuki thought._

**"Well…The paperwork literally, I mean LITERALLY Fucked her…" he said.**

_'…I don't even want to know.' He said, before he started on the paperwork. _

* * *

Yaku: There! That wasn't so bad!

Naruto: You made them sign that stupid song.

Yaku: Hey! At least I DID something! I mean jeez. I would have LIKED to get a chapter out, but Best Buy is an asshole...

Kazuki: You made me…ME…sing that stupid song…

Yaku: …Are you mad?

Kazuki: No.

Yaku: …Really?

Kazuki: OF COURSE I'M FUCKING MAD YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH! BURN IN HELL!

Yaku: KUSO!

Naruto: Well….Merry Christmas everyone! And a Happy New Year! Expect a chapter of The Criminal Not soon! But probably in the New Year! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Yaku: Gay.

Naruto: SHUT UP!


	18. Training Time, and New Sensei's!

Yaku: Talking to people TOTALLY HELPS when it comes to writing. For that, I want to thank AllyKatButterfly for her help

Naruto: You really need to update faster.

Yaku: I know, I know. But I have a job, a life, a YouTube channel, and tons of chores, plus high school. At the moment, even thought I love doing it, writing is sort of a non-top priority. But that does NOT MEAN I'm discontinuing ANY of my stories!

Kazuki: GO AHEAD, TELL THEM WHAT HAPPENED! TELL THEM WHY IT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO UPDATE!

Naruto: What is he talking about.

Yaku: Uhm…Well…You see…Uhm…I actually…Had this chapter already typed up…But I didn't really like the way it was turning out so I had to fix it around a bit….But otherwise I could have uploaded it as it was, then fixed it later…

Naruto: …

Yaku: …Narut-

Naruto: !

Kazuki: Yakurenazea owns nothing of Naruto, however he does own Me, Ahndehru and Ehmuri, along with any other minor characters he decides to make. Read and Review while we kill him!

* * *

Naruto flew right out of the forest of death, landing in a skid, kicking up some dust. Next to follow was Sasuke, then Sakura. They looked back, wondering where Kazuki went.

"Where'd he go?" Naruto asked. Sakura and Sasuke both shrugged their shoulders, completely confused. They just waited, as more genin teams began to make their way out of the forest. As soon as Hinata came out, Naruto was immediately at her side.

"Hinata-chan!" He shouted, happy to see her. She giggled as he lifted her into the air in a hug. She kissed him lovingly, and then pulled back.

"Naruto-kun, you don't have to worry all the time." She said. But when he went to say something, Kiba interrupted.

"Yeah, we'll take care of her Naruto. Right Shino?"He said.

"…"

"Shino? You there?" Naruto asked.

"When he's silent he's normally agreeing. Right Shino?"

"…"

"Uh huh…" Naruto said. He began walking back to his team, when a blur shot past him, skidding along the floor. Naruto's eyes darted to the blur, fixated on its form, recognizing it as his sensei.

"Kazu-" was as far as Naruto got before Kazuki shot right back into the forest. The sound of fist hitting flesh was heard, along with a few kicks, getting Team 7's and 8's attention. Naruto pulled his Zanpakuto out and aimed it towards the forest, standing in front of his team. When he was about to charge in, two bodies shot out! One was Kazuki, who was on top of the second figure, who was covered in green spandex. They kicked each other off of…Well..Each other…And back flipped away.

"KAZUKI, YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE AMAZING AS ALWAYS!" Gai shouted as he landed on his feet.

"Yeah, yeah, you too. You've got one HELL of a kick Gai-san!" Kazuki said. Team 7 was in horror that their sensei was taking a liking to the green spandex wearing beast of Konoha.

"ARIGATO KAZUKI-SAN, YOUR HIPNESS IS ONLY RIVALED BY MY ETERNAL RIVAL KAKASHI-SAN!" Gai shouted. Neji appeared by his sensei's side.

"Stop being an idiot Gai-sensei." Neji said. Gai began to frown, as he slumped in defeat, muttering about "hipness" rubbing off on his students. Tenten arrived next to Neji. Neji and Naruto then locked eyes, and Naruto was beginning to see red. Sasuke grabbed his shoulder, and placed it in a vice grip.

"Naruto, calm down. You can gladly kick his ass in the chuunin exams, but if you do it any sooner you could get disqualified." Sasuke said. "And if you get disqualified, I won't get to fight you for real."

"He's right Naruto. Just calm down." Kazuki told him, but when Naruto failed to listen, he decided to use his secret weapon. He grabbed Hinata and tossed her towards Naruto at an alarming rate. Naruto jumped in front of her, and caught her right out of the air. Kazuki smiled, but knew he was SCREWED when Naruto's brain finally comprehends the fact that Kazuki just tossed Hinata towards him. Haku took that moment to shunshin right next to Kazuki.

"Kazu-kun, Envy has information." She said. Kazuki nodded to her, and kissed her cheek. She shunshined off, and Kazuki looked to his team.

"Alright, as you know, I will have things to do." Kazuki began. He pulled two pieces of parchment from his pocket. He stuck his index finger and middle finger in front of his face, like a seal, as a blue flame protruded from both his fingers. He ran the flame along each piece of parchment, like he was writing something. When it seemed he was done, the flame disappeared. He walked up to Naruto, and handed him a piece of paper. Then he did the same for Sasuke. "These are the people who will be prepping you for the final part of the chuunin exams. I will be focusing on Sakura more because of the fact that not only did she fail the chuunin exams." At this, Sakura gained a crestfallen face. "But she ALSO Released her shikai…And for that…I can honestly say…I'm proud of her." He said, making her crestfallen face come back to a wide smile. "I still can't believe you got it so early though!" He said.

"Well…I just kept on training, and meditating with Naka no Sakura, and after a while, well, things just fell into place." She said. Kazuki smiled at her, his next words making her groan.

"Well if you're SO into training with Naka no Sakura, then you're gonna have to train HARDER, am I right?" Naruto looked at the parchment he was given by Kazuki. It had the name "Momochi, Zabuza" burned onto it. He sighed, as he whispered a quick goodbye to Hinata, and a promise to see her as soon as he gets back, as he headed out towards east district, and towards Anko's house.

"Where you goin, Naruto?" Sasuke asked him.

"To go see a snake freak." He simply replied. Sasuke chuckled, as he looked down at his parchment. "Hatake, Kakashi" was burned onto the parchment. He actually smiled, an ANBU Captain training him would mean he could get stronger, and finally, with Naruto's help, take down Itachi once and for all.

~*~Speaking of the Devil~*~

"Itachi-san, when are we going to get there?" Asked an ever so persistent Kisame.

"We'll get there when we get there, Kisame-san. Just hold your horses." He said.

"For the LAST TIME Itachi, I DON'T, HAVE, HORSES!" Kisame shouted, to which Itachi then suddenly kicked him in the gut.

"BAKA! Are you TRYING to get us caught? We're in the middle of Hi no Kuni, and if you keep shouting like that, were gonna end up in Hi no Kuni's prisoner cells!" Itachi semi whispered to him, getting caught by fire countries hunter-nin was not in their plans.

"Well, DAMN Itachi, it pisses me off when you suddenly assume that I have horses with me!" He said

"It's called a figure of speech!"

"What's that taste like?"

"Shut up!"

"It tastes like fish don't it! That's why you eat it! You plan on using my fish summons to eat don't you?"

"…" Itachi said as he continued forward. Kisame's look fell.

"I….Itachi…? I was kidding about the fish…Are you gonna eat my fish summons?" Kisame shouted back to him.

~*~Back with Sasuke~*~

"Sakura, I'm gonna take Kazuki-sensei's instructions and put them to use, alright?" He said. She nodded, and went to kiss him on the cheek. He turned his head at the last second, capturing her lips. She smiled, and threw her arms around him, deepening the kiss, their mouths opening and closing in unison.

"Ok folks, shows over, don't need to see the rest!" Kazuki said to the remaining genin. Hinata and Team 8 finally decided to leave the area in a shunshin, followed by Kazuki leaving in the same manor.

"So what are you gonna be doing Sasuke?" Sakura said after she finished sucking on Sasuke mouth.

"I'm gonna train with my temporary sensei, get stronger to protect you, and finally fight Naruto for real." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled.

"Ya know, you don't have to see your temp sensei right NOW…Get my meaning?" Sakura said. To add effect, she began walking away, swinging her hips back and forth. Sasuke's eyes grew slightly wide, as a smile appeared on his face. He chased after her, as she then began running away so they could have fun in the Uchiha District.

~*~With Naruto~*~

Naruto continued walking through the immense crowd of people on his way to Anko's house, knowing that if he caught Anko and Zabuza in the act once, then most likely, they're gonna be going at it again. He approached the door, and lightly knocked on it. Nothing. Pressing his ear to the door, he could hear slight sounds. Looking around, making sure no one was near or around the immediate area, he undid his genjutsu on his fox ears, and pressed them up to the door again.

"Anko your mouth is fuckin amazing…" A voice behind the door said. Naruto easily recognized the voice as Zabuza's.

"favufa Ai wuf yoa cahk fooo muf!" A voice shouted from behind the door again. Naruto, who could EASILY hear things with his fox ears, easily picked it out to be Anko's. In addition, judging how she said what she did, it was VERY easy to tell what they were doing.

"Dammit I don't fuckin have time for this!" Naruto said, creating a Kage Bunshin. "Stay here and wait for Zabuza and Anko to finish, then let Zabuza know that Kazuki-sensei wants him to train me for the chuunin exam finals." He said, before he began to walk away. The clone frowned, and just sat on the banister next to her house. As Naruto was walking away, he remembered something. He quickly activated his Genkaigan, placed a genjutsu around the clones fox ears, and then placed one around his own. After satisfied, he walked away to clear his head from…Anko's voice on Zabuza's…He shuddered at the thought of it…It was one thing hearing them, but SEEING them, thank god he didn't, was a whole 'nother thing. He did NOT want to see them going at it again. Before long, he found himself in a completely different area. He was still in Konoha of course, but he was near the hot springs.

"Well…While I'm here." He said, before he walked on in. He continued forward, until he saw two aisles, entitled Man, and Woman. He went through the aisle dubbed Man, and continued walking to the lockers. He deposited his clothes, and walked into the hot spring area, to see that there were not many people in here. Around only 10 or so. A few of them saw him, one muttered "Demon brat" under his voice, and left, while another called him a spawn of Satan, gathered his things, and then exited the springs. The last one just moved as far away as he could from Naruto. When Naruto took his towel off and waded his way into the water, he closed his eyes, and began to relax himself. That was, until he heard a perverted giggle. His right eye opened, scanning the area for anyone who did it. When he felt as though nothing was wrong, he decided to go back to relaxing.

*giggle*

Ok now he knew something was going on. His eyes opened, and he looked around, seeing all the males in the hot spring area. He pretended to yawn, and close his eyes, but he left them slightly open so he could see the throat of everyone there.

*giggle*

Not even a twitch from any one of their throats. A perverted giggle would have DEFINETLY made one of their throats move around a bit, because of the vibrations made by ones "voice box". He got up, and waded through the water to the fence. There was a small hole in one side, so he peeked through.

"Hey, stop splashing!" A girl said, as she covered her face to protect her from the water.

"Not until you tell me what your secret is!" Another girl giggled out, splashing the girl with water. She was standing all the way out of the water, so Naruto could easily see her-

'_Bad thoughts Naruto bad thoughts!' He thought, yanking his head back. He then heard the perverted giggle again, and pinpointed the spot in where it was. Peeking over the fence, he saw a man with REALLY LONG white spiky hair, a red haori, and some weird clothes on his body. 'Where have I seen that before?' Naruto thought to himself. Getting his towel on, he jumped over the fence and landed behind the old guy, not being noticed once. Naruto was about to say something when_

"What do you want Gaki, I'm busy." The old man said. Naruto's eyes widened a bit before they went back to normal.

'_How the hell did an old fart like him sense me?' Naruto thought to himself. He felt as if he recognized the man from somewhere, but couldn't put his finger on it._

"Excuse me…Mr.…I know you from somewhere…Mind refreshing my memory?" Naruto asked. The man smirked, before slightly turning his head towards the kid.

"Information is the most deadly weapon a ninja can use. If I let you know who I am, without you figuring it out by yourself, you could use that information against me." He said, before looking back through the peephole. He fished into his pocket and picked out a notebook. Along with the notebook, he pulled out a pen, and began writing things down. Naruto was fed up with the man, and didn't want him using those poor innocent

"**Innocent my ass! Did you see the way they were splashing each other! They are OBVIOUSLY lesbians!" Kyuubi said. Naruto ignored him. He threw a test punch towards the man, at about chuunin speed, to try to gage his level. When the man moved behind him at low jounin speed, he dodged the attack that the old man threw back. **

'_Low jounin speed? He's hiding something.' He thought._

'_This kid…He seems familiar… This must be Minato's kid.' The man thought, before he slid into an unknown stance. Naruto continued looking forward._

'_Where have I seen this guy befo-' he stopped his thought process as he looked at the man's headband. 'Toad Sage…Toad Sage! This is Jiraiya of the Sannin!' He thought, before he began speaking._

"Densetsu no Sannin, Jiraiya." Naruto said, and as the words left his mouth, the man smiled.

"Hehe, you seem to know who I am…Good job kid. However, think about this. What if nobody here knew who I was, and I was undercover? By saying my name aloud, anybody around here would have identified me. What would you have done then..?" The man now identified as Jiraiya asked. Naruto thought for a second.

"Eliminate anyone in the general vicinity who could have heard, and store their bodies in storage scrolls, before burning them. Then I would assist you in the mission." He said. Jiraiya just looked at him like he was stupid or something.

"You can't just go around killing people while you're undercover!" Jiraiya told him.

"Why?"

"…You kill all those people, and suddenly the leader of the pack notices there are people missing. He would know that someone was there, and my cover would be blown. That's why on these kinds of missions you are in full ninja mode, not killer mode." Jiraiya explained. Naruto closed his eyes and thought.

'_Ok, that actually makes sense. Maybe I shouldn't have been like that.' Naruto thought. _"Oi, Jiraiya-sama." Naruto said. "I was wondering if you could help me with something." He said to him. Jiraiya cocked his head slightly.

"Depends. I don't like wasting my time." Jiraiya said. Naruto nodded his head, and pulled out his Zanpakuto. Jiraiya stepped back a bit, a kunai instantly in his hand. Naruto closed his eyes, winds whipping around his blade, taking form of an air drill as he took a step. He thrust his blade forward, sending the air drill forward, intent on taking out some nearby tree. However, when it came 5 feet close to it, nothing happened. The air just dissipated. Naruto sheathed his blade, and looked at Jiraiya.

"What I'm doing is rotating the winds in a constant motion to 'drill' through my target. However, the rotation sometimes dies out, and if that's not the problem, the power keeps it from going too far because I can't control it. I figured that you would know what's wrong with the thing." Naruto explained. Jiraiya's eyes widened amazingly by the end of his explanation.

'_What the hell. Even if its with wind it wouldn't work. He is unintentionally creating the Rasengan, but as a drill! The rotation, power, control, all of it is needed for the Rasengan, and he is trying to add wind elemental chakra to it. Of course it would fail, he would need years of practice before he could do that kind of thing.' Jiraiya thought. _"What's your name gaki?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

'_The Kyuubi kid…Figures…He has Kushina-hime's face…And Minato's everything else. Hehe, hope that includes another anatomy, it'd be nice to write some books on this kid!' Jiraiya thought with a perverted grin._

"Jiraiya-sama..?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya shook his head and snapped out of it.

"Hey kid. I know what the problem is, but before you can learn that, you have to learn a little something else." Jiraiya said. Naruto cocked his head.

"What do I need to learn?" He asked. Jiraiya smirked.

"The only way I'd teach you…Is if you became my apprentice!" Jiraiya told him with a grin on his face that could split mountains. Naruto's eyes widened amazingly. No way that just happened. Jiraiya, Toad Sage Jiraiya of the DENSATSU NO SANNIN, said to be ON PAR with the Sandaime Hokage when he got serious, Yondaime's sensei, wanted to take little old orphaned genin Naruto on, as an apprentice?

"R…Really..?" He asked in shock.

"That's correct." Jiraiya smiled. However the smile soon faded. "But if you become my apprentice, you will face a lot more tasks then you think you will. You see becoming the apprentice of me means you have a lot of things to hold up on. You have to learn everything I teach you, and you have to eventually take my place as future Toad Sannin. This title is not to be underestimated, everyone will fear you, and accept you. Love you, and hate you. Can you accept the responsibilities as my apprentice?"

Naruto had to actually think on this. He couldn't be too hasty in his decision. He had to ask a few questions first.

"What about my sword training? My sensei gave me someone to train with for it." He said. Jiraiya nodded his head once.

"That seems fair, I'm not good with a katan-"

"Zanpakuto."

"..Zanpakuto? I've never heard of that kind of blade." Jiraiya said.

"That's because they are incredibly rare in the world." Naruto said. "My second question is if I can still go on missions with my team." Naruto said. Jiraiya thought for a second.

"Who's your team composed of?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura."

'_Not a bad team. Uchiha Sasuke did well in his match I heard. Sakura did even better but still failed. I guess I can squeeze it out of Naruto on how she didn't pass.' Jiraiya thought._

"Jounin sensei is Kazuki Santōryū." No sooner had Naruto got his sensei's name out did Jiraiya's eyes harden.

"Wrath is here..?" Jiraiya asked, but it was more of a statement.

"Hai, he's working for Konoha now." Naruto said. Jiraiya scoffed.

"Doubt it. I'd be wary around him…But you can still go train and go on missions with them." Jiraiya said.

"With all due respect sensei, Kazuki has saved my life on many an occasion. He has protected us and trained us to an amazing level, and I'd like you not to talk down about him in front of me." Naruto said. Jiraiya was quite surprised how Naruto just defended an SS class nukenin. Then something clicked.

"He's the reason you have that…Zanpakuto isn't he." He asked, once again it was more of a statement.

"Hai."

"…Very well. You can train with them along with your swordsmen trainer. But when I call you, you come. I am your superior officer, and your sensei. We clear?"

"Hai, Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto said with a smirk. Jiraiya looked at him, and smiled.

"Training ground 7, tomorrow, 3 am. Be there on the dot, or I leave without you." He said, turning back to the hot springs. Naruto's eyes widened, at 3 am he had to be up? Kami…Naruto looked at Jiraiya just looking through the hole, before an idea popped in his head. He got ready to run like unholy hell, just as he shouted.

"Hai…ERO-SENNIN!" a blur shot through the streets, as Jiraiya just had the words click in his mind.

'_And now the brat dies.' He thought, just before the fences were brought down by girls clad in towels, intent on beating the shit out of him._

~*~Unknown Location~*~

Kazuki and Haku arrived in a shunshin, Zabuza right behind him.

"Still don't know why you pulled me away from Anko. Your just lucky Mizu Bunshins can hold up to a short amount of pain before dissipating, otherwise I'd have to use Kage Bunshin." He said. Kage Bunshin transfer back information back to the brain, so if a Kage Bunshin was in an extreme amount of pleasure before dissipating…Lets just say laundry was a bitch afterwards.

"Envy has something for us, get serious Zabuza." Kazuki said. They stood in front of a door, just staring. Kazuki knocked twice, then once, then kicked the door. The door immediately opened. He walked through the hallway, Haku and Zabuza right behind him, as they slowly reached the end of the hall, coming to some stairs that went a long ways down. Climbing down the stairs, counting each one as they went, they reached a dark hall. Kazuki snapped his fingers, as a flame lit upon his thumb. He traversed the hallway, until he reached a small room. Not too small, but not too big. Bigger then an apartment, smaller then a house. Three hooded figures were waiting in the dark.

"_Hisashiburi-dana, Wrath-sama." The three figures chorused._

"Remove your hoods; state your name and rank." Kazuki said. The figures nodded, pulling their hoods back.

"_Nanaban: __Guratoni_. Akimichi Chouza." The big one now identified as Chouza said.

"_Rokuban: Enbi_. Yamanaka Inoichi." The taller one now Identified as Inoichi said.

"_Goban: Surosu_. Nara Shikaku." The laid back one now identified as Shikaku said.

"Yonban: Rasuto. Momochi Haku." Haku spoke.

"Sanban: Puraido. Momochi Zabuza." Zabuza said.

There was a slight pause.

"Ichiban: Rasu. Santōryū Kazuki." Kazuki said. "Let the meeting of the Nanatsu no daizai begin." Kazuki said.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Now that the formalities are out of the way, what's been going on?" Kazuki asked. Everyone relaxed immediately.

"Orochimaru's planning something." Inoichi said plain as day.

"Tell me something I don't know." Kazuki said.

"He's going to use sands Jinchuuriki." Inoichi said.

"…I didn't mean literally…" Kazuki said. Fuck, this changes everything.

"So what are we going to do? We can't interfere, if we did, other organizations would notice our affiliation." Shikaku said.

"I know…It's a wonder nobody's caught on so far…" Kazuki said. "But with Orochimaru here, he'll more then likely spill the beans about me being here."

"Not entirely. Your brothership with _him_ ought to explain your actions. And if that's not enough, you could just say you like fuckin around with Orochimaru's plans." Chouza said.

"Hai, hai, but it won't get past the G.O.M. and you know that. They'll suspect something." Zabuza said.

"Haku, when is the next G.O.M. meeting?" Kazuki asked.

"Three months." She said. Kazuki closed his eyes…When he opened them, he had the Ookamigan activated.

"Then I have three months to make sure Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are Jounin level…Don't get comfortable here in Konoha guys…In three months…We leave the leaf…" Kazuki said, before walking out of the room. Zabuza and Haku had wide eye's, Inoichi, Chouza, and Shikaku looked saddened. Zabuza steeled himself.

"It must be done." He said, before following Kazuki out.

* * *

Yaku: I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!

Naruto: NOT SORRY ENOUGH!

Kazuki: Whoa, it's over.

Yaku: Really?

Kazuki: Wasn't talking about your pain.

Yaku: Wasn't talking abo-OH JESUS CHRIST!

Sasuke: Yes?

Kazuki: …*takes a step back*

Sasuke: …What? *instantly struck by lightning*

Kazuki: …*cough*

**Hisashiburi-dana: It's been a long time**

**Densatsu no Sannin: The Three Legendary Ninja/Legendary Sannin**

Just click that button that's in the middle at the bottom…I'll wait…Come on…Click it…Good job, ok, now type in a review…ok…no back that out…good….good….ok….good…Now click send….send…..click send….well did you open the review box? Is the internet on? Click start…You don't see start…..Is the computer on..? Is it plugged in? Ok so plug it in…You got it? Ok, good job.


End file.
